Dans le ventre du monstre
by Juste D
Summary: 8x00 - Debout sur le matelas, les pieds de chaque côté des hanches de l'homme, elle pose le bout de Lucille contre son plexus, appuyant doucement sur le tissu blanc. Le géant ouvre les yeux, comme émergeant d'un coup d'un doux rêve, fixant les yeux oranges qui le dominent. Un sourire blanc et approbateur naît sur ses lèvres. "Dis moi que je rêve…" "Tu vas mourir, Negan…"
1. Chapter 1

_Une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, percée seulement d'une lucarne sale au bord du plafond d'un des quatre murs nus. La poussière brille dans la clarté survivante, volant sans bruit ni force tout autour de la tête immobile, baignée de ténèbres résistantes._

 _Negan rumine._

 _Pour la énième fois, il soupire lourdement et s'adosse au dossier de sa chaise en formica dont les pieds d'un autre siècle, grincent eux aussi à nouveau._

 _Negan fulmine._

 _Comment la situation qu'il tenait pourtant d'une main de fer a-t-elle encore pu virer à une telle débandade, une débâcle qu'il a bien sentie lui rentrer jusqu'à l'os ?!_

 _Il est pourtant parvenu à les dominer en un temps éclair. Il a pulvérisé deux gus de ce putain de groupe de connards en une seule nuit, il a rallié leur pseudo génie d'handicapé de la vie et a même fini en beauté en leur subtilisant un de leurs meilleurs snipers ! Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a loupé ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui a caché pour qu'il se vautre aussi lamentablement ?_

 _Pourquoi cette petite guerrière s'est-elle transformée dans sa boîte ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu, bon sang ! Il voulait juste leur faire mal, les faire souffrir, tous, en un seul et dernier coup, théatral. Il avait tellement tout visualisé, tout vu par avance ! Mais non, il a fallu que tout parte en vrille._

 _Avec Jadis et ses feignasses de Ferrailleurs, il était sûr de son atout, il avait une main de tous les diables, bordel ! Alexandria était enfin à lui, et il offrait Rick à sa Lucille. Même s'il a aperçu leur cul terreux de Daryl, derrière le portail de ce putain de bled, c'était du tout cuit…_

 _Alors quoi ?_

 _Qu'a-t-il loupé, réellement, pour se faire enfler de la sorte ?_

 _La veuve… C'est ça._

 _En plus de Daryl qui s'est impunément barré de son Sanctuaire, ils se sont bien cachés de lui dire que la Veuve était toujours vivante, cette salope, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle avait fini dans le même trou que son mec à la gueule défoncée par sa Lucille… Et elle a soulevé une petite armée à elle seule, en plus._

 _Avec cette garce, s'est réveillé ce faux roi aux dreads qu'il pensait aussi courageux qu'une larve dégueulasse. Avec ce tigre, improbable, surgi de nulle part, qui a broyé plusieurs de ses hommes, merde !_

 _Et pour couronner le tout, pour l'humilier jusqu'à la moelle, comme une provocation ultime, sa douce, son inoffensive créature, minuscule et insignifiante. Il l'a reconnue dès qu'il l'a aperçue. Même si ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, planquée qu'elle était derrière ce gros pick-up, il n'a pas pu se tromper. Emma l'a fixé, elle l'a visé même, ostensiblement mis dans sa lunette de tir. Elle était munie d'une arme deux fois trop grande pour elle, mais il a vu son regard on ne peut plus dérangeant,déterminé, implacable, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue, méconnaissable._

 _Il sait dans ses tripes qu'elle était aussi saisie de surprise qu'il l'a été de la découvrir là. Le temps d'un battement de coeur, revenu dans son antre plongée dans le noir, en son for intérieur seulement, sa mémoire lui fait de nouveau sentir le parfum de ses cheveux qu'il ne peut se passer de sentir quand elle est à portée de son nez, de ses longs doigts. Il sent subitement la fragilité de sa maigreur quand il la tient toute contre lui, surgit ensuite la douceur de sa peau nue sous ses paumes, et la chaleur tiède et vivante de son corps quand il est en elle. Puis vient le silence blanc, apaisant, qui emplit sa tête quand il plonge ses prunelles brunes dans les iris oranges de la petite femme. Le temps d'une seconde, son cerveau lui assène, le nargue, de tous les plaisirs dont il s'est gorgé quand il l'a eue rien que pour lui, et que sa simple vue, là, au milieu du chaos qu'il a lui-même créé, lui promet à nouveau, comme aucune autre de ses femmes ne le peut au Sanctuaire. Le désir, la convoitise, le saisissent encore une fois, comme la première fois qu'il a croisé Emma, agenouillée devant lui, dans la lumière des phares. Le même désir qui lui prend les tripes, comme seule sa Lucille, la vraie, a su le faire, le tenir, pendant des années. Il sait aussi que c'est sans doute cette hésitation, fugace, qui lui a sauvé la vie, qui l'a empêchée d'appuyer sur la détente, son cerveau à elle lui a peut être joué le même tour, l'a faite viser une autre tête, au delà de la sienne, l'empêchant de tuer ce qu'elle aime au plus profond et malgré elle. Mais cela ne l'a pas freinée pour buter un autre de ses hommes, à quelques mètres derrière le leader. Et rebelote ! La putain de sa mère !_

 _Mais la prochaine fois qu'il la verra, il se jure de ne pas se laisser flotter. Il se jure que lui ne la loupera pas._

 _Il en fait le serment._

" _Putain !" jure l'homme en poussant les pieds de la table devant lui, d'un brusque mouvement plein de rage._

 _Quelqu'un vient le sortir de sa haine du monde en osant toquer timidement à la porte de son antre, plongée dans le noir._

" _Negan… ? tente Dwight de l'autre côté du pan de métal. On t'attend pour notre réunion…_

 _\- J'arrive…" maugrée-t-il._

 _Il regarde le plafond une seconde, se passant les mains dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir lourd. Il ne fait pas attention aux pas qui s'éloignent déjà dans le couloir, discrets, peu patients pour l'attendre et vouloir faire le chemin de retour en sa compagnie._

 _Il est fatigué de toute cette merde. Tout ça commence à le faire chier, sévère._

" _Ouai… ça fait chier. Alors va falloir que ça change", décrète-t-il d'une voix très grave en se levant d'un coup._

 _Il avait déjà oublié qu'il avait convoqué tous ces trous du cul à une petite réunion autour du vieux de la Colline. Il voit bien que Simon se tortille quand il s'agit de Gregory. Il doit lui cacher un ou deux trucs pas nets. Forcément. Mais Negan n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Il sait que Simon n'est pas super réglo avec lui ces derniers temps. Dwight, depuis l'épisode du fer à repasser et de sa Sherry, est bien plus fiable et droit, aucun doute. Ca fait aussi partie du charme du grand moustachu, faut dire, pense Negan en haussant les épaules, un sourire presqu'attendri aux lèvres, enfin distrait de la mini brune et de son groupe de tocards. Il connait Simon depuis combien de temps ? Vingt ans ? Une apocalypse change un homme. Même le plus grand d'entre eux. Il en sait quelque chose. Et peut être bien qu'il est en train d'assister à la métamorphose, un peu tardive certes, de son grand ami, Simon. Il se trouve alors amusé et intéressé d'assister à ça. Juste pour voir. Juste pour avoir la jubilation de lui claquer la gueule si jamais ça vire en noeud de boudin pour ses projets à lui. Sûr._

 _Et le spectacle va commencer maintenant : avec les deux vieux Muppets à leur balcon, Simon et Gregory..._

 _Negan délaisse sa veste, mais attrape Lucille au passage, d'une main agile, la faisant chanter comme lui seul sait le faire avant de la poser sur son épaule gauche._

" _Show time…"_

* * *

 _Apocalypse - Cigarettes after sex_

 _Knots - Lisa Hannigan_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry - Nothing but thieves_**

* * *

Emma monte encore les escaliers sombres de sa maison. La lampe du salon est allumée. Au cas où. Pour dire aussi qu'elle reste vigilante. Malgré la fatigue qui l'envahit toute entière dans son ascension laborieuse vers l'étage vide de sa maison silencieuse.

Le lit est fait et la femme se glisse sous les draps, les yeux déjà fermés, épuisée, aussi physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La soirée a été encore riche en mots forts, en gestes belliqueux, en revendications vengeresses. Tout le monde est remonté, prêt, impatient.

Carl et Enid sont revenus vers elle un peu plus tard. Le garçon s'est tenu tout près d'Emma, à la toucher, comme voulant se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissée seule au bout de quelques secondes seulement, l'attaque à peine commencée. Sauf qu'il n'a même pas mesuré qu'il a été bien plus vite et bien plus dangereusement exposé qu'elle, directement mis en danger de mort entre les mains de Negan.

Daryl, lui, n'a pas tardé à s'éloigner, au contraire, subitement, et sans plus de mot à l'attention de la brune, toujours égal à son habitude personnelle. Comme happé, tout entier, par la vision qui l'a brutalement saisi. Suivant du regard où ses pas lents semblaient le guider, Emma n'a pas mis de temps à identifier la femme aux cheveux courts et argentés, harnachée comme le sont les soldats du Royaume d'Ezekiel, se tenant bien droite, presqu'au garde-à-vous, à quelques mètres du chasseur.

Emma n'a pas retenu un soupir sonore de soulagement en les voyant se rapprocher, comme timides et interloqués tout deux de se retrouver là, debout, et bien vivants. Son soupir a fait tourner la tête de Carl vers elle, surpris, avant qu'il ne regarde lui aussi la jolie scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le garçon a vite reporté son attention à sa voisine, réalisant l'absence évidente et totale de jalousie ou de rancoeur qu'il aurait pu comprendre après tout ce que qu'elle avait déjà fait pour eux tous. Non, comme lui, elle savourait ce moment précieux de retrouvailles entre deux amis chers, entre deux membres d'une même famille qui ne se sont pas vus depuis trop longtemps.

"Tout le monde a le droit à un amoureux…" a alors déclaré gentiment le garçon, en regardant face à lui, loin, quelque part.

Mais Emma a su que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait, toute proche.

Sans broncher, elle a continué d'observer Carol et Daryl s'approcher l'un de l'autre, s'apprivoiser à nouveau. C'est le ton qu'a utilisé le garçon, doux, objectif et plein de sagesse à la fois qui lui a fait comme un baume sur le coeur et l'âme.

"Papa a Michonne… J'ai même Enid, je crois, regardant la jeune fille sur sa droite, lui souriant tendrement. Mais pour lui, regardant à nouveau le chasseur au loin, le désignant d'un mouvement du menton, ce n'est pas Carol…" a-t-il-statué, tournant encore son regard vers la femme près de lui.

Emma a encore soupiré un peu plus bruyamment, faisant comprendre à son jeune ami qu'elle avait bien saisi, qu'elle était aussi reconnaissante de son soutien affectueux.

Une nouvelle fois, Emma a été frappée par la maturité que Carl a encore acquise ces dernières semaines, cette dernière journée, ces dernières heures. Il avait une nouvelle fois été menacé de mort imminente, après l'avoir guidée elle et les autres, au milieu d'un champ de bataille sanglant, grandeur nature. Et là, il semblait aussi calme et serein que la nuit qui tombait enfin sur Alexandria.

Cet enfant était maintenant un homme, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se fasse à cette idée, même s'il ravivait en elle son instinct maternel envers lui. A chaque fois.

Elle a tourné enfin les yeux vers le garçon, observant, comme fascinée, les mèches chatain, longues et brillantes sous son chapeau de shérif qui lui va maintenant parfaitement, même plus trop grand.

Son profil est pourtant encore enfantin, son bout de nez rond, malgré sa mâchoire déjà anguleuse mais son menton pas encore mature, et sa stature qui a encore pris en centimètres, la dépassant largement et sans plus d'hésitation.

Au bout d'un autre moment, elle s'est éclipsée discrètement, sachant ne plus être bonne à rien pour son groupe, la tête totalement hors jeu et le corps meurtri de coups, de chute et de contractures de stress.

Une fois seule, elle s'est changée rapidement, un débardeur et un pantalon léger et propres ont fait l'affaire. Les nuits commencent à se rafraîchir et son sommeil agité lui fait se découvrir invariablement. Elle ne résiste pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans la chaleur immédiate, protectrice, et rassurante, prodiguée par la couette qui l'ensevelit toute entière.

.

La lueur du jour occupe la pièce encore faiblement. Elle s'éveille dans une inspiration plus forte que les autres. Une seconde pour revenir au présent. Ca y est, elle y est.

La chaleur confortable dans son dos, la respiration plus sonore au dessus de sa tête et le poids qui repose sur son flanc, tous bien inhabituels, achèvent son éveil.

Recroquevillée, sur le côté, les jambes légèrement repliées, l'homme repose contre elle, l'enveloppant étroitement, le grand corps adoptant la même courbe souple suivant le sien, plus petit. Le souffle chaud se pose régulièrement sur le haut de son crâne, le menton frôlant à peine le dessus de ses cheveux. Un bras musclé, nu et chaud, repose lui, sur son côté, posé sur le bas de ses côtes.

Emma baisse les yeux sur cette main qui gît, totalement relâchée, sur le matelas, les doigts suivant le plat de son estomac, finissant enfouis entre le tissu recouvrant le matelas et son corps au dessus. Assez lâches toutefois pour qu'elle respire en ne sentant que la paume contre sa peau tiède, dénudée jusque là du tee-shirt trop relevé et tout froissé. Emma découvre et observe plus attentivement un tout petit tatouage bleu foncé, presque noir, à la base du pouce, sur le muscle interosseux de sa main gauche, auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté de réelle attention. Sa conscience est rattrapée par un souvenir, reliant cette marque minuscule au tatouage d'un autre homme, faisant partie d'une toute autre vie, de la toute petite croix, toute simple, presque invisible, que Mark s'était faite au dessus de la clavicule. Son mari lui avait raconté les circonstances de la réalisation de ce tatouage, de cette croix, on ne peut plus simple, sur sa clavicule gauche, et c'est elle, avec lui, qui avaient écrit la suite de leur belle histoire.

Alors elle veut croire que cette petite étoile a un sens pour son ami. Avec un sourire attendri, nostalgique, Emma souhaite une très jolie signification à cette marque, pour lui, Daryl. Elle réalise surtout qu'elle ignore totalement tout de sa vie passée et qu'ils n'ont même jamais abordé ce sujet, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais là, tout de suite, Emma est intimement convaincue qu'il était libre comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle, trop conditionnée par tout et n'importe quoi, par sa famille, même si aimante, par ses amis, même si bienveillants à son égard, par la société toute entière, à devoir paraître avant même de savoir quoi être. Toute sa vie d'avant, elle a été bien trop sage et ordonnée, bien trop studieuse et disciplinée, pour coller inévitablement à une vie qui ne lui ressemblait même pas, dès le départ, qui ne lui a jamais vraiment ressemblé.

Lui, a sans doute pu faire ou ne pas faire, voire tout défaire. Sans tenir compte des jugements des autres qui ont tant pesé, qui ont tant façonné la vie entière d'Emma…

.

Mais les pensées de la femme sont rapidement ramenées à la réalité. Ce n'est ni le jour naissant, ni le rapprochement peut être tout inconscient, mais volontairement physique, de Daryl vers elle qui l'ont réellement réveillée.

Ce qui l'a éveillée est cette douleur qui lui vrille à nouveau soudainement les entrailles. La même qu'à la descente des remparts, la veille. Aigüe, déchirante.

Ce qui l'a réveillée c'est cette désagréable sensation d'humidité entre ses jambes.

Alors elle écarte délicatement le bras protecteur de son ami autour d'elle et se redresse doucement avant de se lever du matelas qu'elle découvre maculé dans le jour blafard.

Debout, elle se plie en deux sous un nouvel assaut de douleur, retenant un gémissement, en voyant le visage détendu et endormi de son ami qui n'a pas bronché.

Il faut qu'elle sorte de la pièce, de la maison, pour ne pas l'éveiller, maintenant qu'il dort enfin paisiblement.

.

.

Un claquement. Sec. Répétitif. Lent. Mais insistant.

Daryl est réveillé. Les yeux grands ouverts, étendu et immobile.

Une porte est ouverte.

Mais surtout, le lit est vide.

Il se redresse, brusquement en alerte.

"Em' ? demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée et grave, sachant déjà qu'il est seul.

Il porte devant ses yeux encore un peu hagards sa main gauche qu'il a posée dans un réflexe, à plat sur le matelas pour se redresser, assis sur leur couche enfin commune. La tâche rouge vif lui saute aux yeux, tout comme sa paume souillée.

"Emma !" appelle-t-il plus fort, un cran plus inquiet.

Il descend, guidé par le bruit sec que fait la porte d'entrée qui claque lentement mais inlassablement contre son encadrement, restée ouverte.

Negan est revenu, et il lui a pris son amie des mains, putain ! Il tombe alors dans la terreur que Tara a pu ressentir quand elle n'avait pas retrouvé leur amie près d'elle sur le plancher du salon, au vieux musée de la Colline. Surréaliste, idiot même, mais maintenant tellement possible à ses yeux à lui aussi, trop fatigué et stressé qu'il est depuis des semaines.

Alors il s'élance dans la rue. Et il ne tarde pas à apercevoir la femme là-bas, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine, par terre. Aaron est déjà près d'elle, se courbant pour la soulever sans effort.

Elle est si frêle, si petite. Qui peut ne pas vouloir l'aider, qui peut ne pas la vouloir tout court ? Ses membres inertes bougent sans résistance alors qu'Aaron la prend toute entière contre lui. La tête d'Emma vient reposer contre son épaule, le visage contre la clavicule de l'homme. Aaron se redresse, la soulevant facilement dans son mouvement. Daryl se sent transpercé par ce regard orange, qui l'accroche soudain, son visage si pale barré d'une des tresses sombres qui pend et flotte le long du dos du jeune homme qui s'éloigne déjà rapidement.

Elle est là. Enfin. Ils se voient. Mais son pas à lui ralentit et s'arrête. L'éclair orange est perdu, lointain, flou. Daryl réalise qu'il est surtout terni par une sorte de tâche sombre près de son iris qui le trouble, qui donne à ce contact visuel un genre d'étrangeté inconnue, une sorte de stupeur mutuelle.

Il comprend surtout qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui. Qu'il ne peut faire partie de ça. Comme une vérité glacée qui lui dévale la colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, pour l'instant présent, ce n'est plus que son seul et unique souhait. Malgré tout, il respecte celui de ce regard orange plus étrange que jamais, qu'il pense toujours comprendre. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont pas parlé, pas même de manière anodine depuis la dernière fois où ils se sont pris le bec, sous un soleil de plomb, au milieu de la cour de la Colline.

Ils se sont séparés sans l'espoir d'un mot de réconciliation, sans un contact, de quelque nature que ce soit. Daryl s'en veut depuis, mais n'a pas eu de chance de revenir vers elle, ou de la laisser s'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu, toujours trop loin l'un de l'autre, physiquement, mais sans jamais l'oublier, occupant sans cesse un petit coin de ses neurones, à revenir inlassablement le questionner, sans savoir répondre à deux questions si simples, où est Emma, que fait Emma…

Et quand ils ont enfin été à portée de main, de voix, ils ont été brutalement projetés dans l'attaque de la veille, tous deux submergés, devant faire face à la menace comme ils ont pu sans pouvoir se consulter, même une seconde.

Sans pouvoir se retrouver, ni s'expliquer, même une seconde.

Sans pouvoir se regarder en face, même une seconde.

Puis Carol a, à son tour, surgi, l'attirant tel un aimant, devant être subitement sûr qu'elle allait bien, impérieusement certain.

Et maintenant, là, il ne peut que la regarder une nouvelle fois s'éloigner, convaincu, encore, qu'il est, de devoir la laisser partir au delà du cercle de son contrôle, au delà du cercle de sa propre vie.

Même s'il se trompe lourdement.

.

Assis par terre, sur le perron de la 74, il ne peut s'éloigner davantage de cette foutue baraque où toutes les inquiétudes ont suinté, toutes les blessures ont été pansées, où tous les sangs ont coulé.

Il ne peut retourner au lit. Il ne peut s'occuper davantage, ni sur les remparts, ni même dans les bois, pourtant son seul refuge, habituellement. Il ne peut s'éloigner, ligoté à la souffrance qui est en train de faire son ravage à l'intérieur. Mais il n'est pas autorisé à entrer, pas même pour soutenir, ni pour en prendre un peu à son compte. Impuissant qu'il est. Encore une fois.

.

 _"Emma l'a perdu…" reformule Tara tristement._

Quoi ?

Que dit Tara, là ?

Elle qui désire Emma comme une damnée, tant et tant qu'il voit que ça lui sue par tous les pores… ? Que croit-elle qu'ils aient fait ? Qu'elle n'ait eu elle-même accès ? Elle qui a le droit d'entrer, elle qui a le droit de la voir, de lui parler, de la toucher, de l'accompagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans son calvaire.

Alors qu'est-elle en train d'insinuer ?

Tara s'assoit au sol, le regard humide de tristesse comme d'inquiétude pour leur amie à tous deux.

Mais qui est le plus hypocrite là ? Certainement lui qui veut tant la petite femme brune. De tout son être. Depuis le début. Depuis Alexandria sur le perron de sa maison ; depuis la clairière, à la croire mortellement perdue ; depuis la rivière, nue et décharnée, ne tenant encore debout que d'avoir été mère à un moment révolu et déjà trop lointain.

Et Tara est en train de lui dire qu'elle aurait pu l'être à nouveau ?

C'est ça ?

 _"Ca veut dire quoi bordel ?! répète-t-il._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui veut dire quoi ? articule Tara._

\- Rien, laisse tomber la Bleue… crache-t-il méchamment.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara s'éloigne de la 74, laissant un Daryl silencieux et immobile assis sur le perron. Mais elle ne peut rester davantage, poussée par une idée qui lui assaille soudain l'esprit. Et puis elle ne peut aider davantage son ami consumé par la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Autant qu'elle se rende utile. Alors elle s'élance dans les rues encore peu fréquentée, la matinée commençant seulement finalement.

"Aaron, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider ?" demande-elle en entrant dans la maison du couple masculin, les découvrant à la table du petit déjeuner.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un moment avant ? l'invite le jeune homme en levant des yeux plein de sollicitude sur la visiteuse.

-... Pas l'temps… je vais me débrouiller sinon, tournant déjà les talons.

\- Attends… ! J'arrive…

Aaron se lève, croquant dans sa tartine de pain une dernière fois et dépose un baiser, pour le moins nourrissant, sur le front d'Eric qui le regarde faire, les lèvres pincées et les yeux pleins de contrariété contenue.

Les deux jeunes gens entrent en silence dans la maison vide. Aaron suit la femme devant lui qui grimpe deux à deux les marches de l'escalier. Elle ralentit son pas quand elle pousse doucement la porte restée entrouverte de la chambre du fond. Elle entre lentement, découvrant le lit en chantier. Mais le matelas dévoile sans tabou l'évènement de la nuit.

"Aide moi à virer ça s'il te plait… dit-elle froidement.

Aaron pénètre à son tour dans la pièce intime à Emma. C'est pourtant lui qui l'a trouvée dans la rue, il a de tout de suite vu ses linges rougis, mais de voir le matelas dans cet état lui procure comme un second choc. La mort est passée ici, sans aucun doute.

Rapidement et sans un mot, ils soulèvent le matelas pour le mettre à la verticale contre l'armoire. Tara va rapidement dans la chambre voisine, sachant qu'elle y trouvera son jumeau sur l'autre lit. C'est elle qui les y a mis avec Daryl il y a maintenant quelques semaines. Aaron l'aide à déplacer le lourd matelas et à l'installer sur le sommier.

Après avoir refait le lit de linge propre, ils descendent lentement le matelas devenu hors d'usage dans l'escalier.

Une fois dehors, sans même se consulter, ils se dirigent naturellement vers le nord. Ils savent qu'ils pourront le brûler dans un des jardins inoccupés sans risquer de blesser ou déclencher un incendie involontaire.

Sur le trottoir, Tara pose une seconde sa charge au sol pour tirer le grand drap blanc dont elle a pensé à recouvrir le matelas, voulant rester discrète dans les rues qui commencent à s'éveiller.

Son regard est attiré sur les marches de la maison 101.

"Les hommes ont une sacrée faculté à trouver du réconfort quand même…" lâche-t-elle, le ton amer.

Aaron tient toujours le matelas en équilibre vertical mais tourne la tête derrière lui, suivant le regard venimeux de son amie.

Il aperçoit Daryl sur les marches de la grande maison, face à Carol sur le seuil du perron, le dominant à peine, l'attirant à elle dans une étreinte peut être plus qu'amicale vue à la distance où il se tient.

La femme aux cheveux gris tient le chasseur contre elle, alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou et qu'elle l'enlace avec encore un peu plus de force.

Aaron n'entend pas leur conversation, mais il connaît leur lien, il perçoit la tristesse qu'ils partagent tous deux.

"Ca m'dégoute… c'est méchant… mais c'est plus fort que moi… maugrée Tara, soulevant rageusement le matelas, faisant se retourner précipitamment le jeune homme à sa tâche première.

" Ils sont amis de longue date… mesure Aaron doucement, trottinant pour suivre le pas agacé de son amie, devant.

\- Je sais ça ! Je suis là depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir… et c'est pour ça que ça m'énerve !

Ils avancent d'un pas soutenu dans les rues, munis de leur charge encombrante et qui s'avère vite lourde, portée à bout de bras.

Ils arrivent rapidement sur une parcelle déserte et lâchent enfin le matelas qui tombe à plat dans un bruit assourdi par son poids. Soulagés. Tara s'accroupit et approche la flamme de son petit briquet à plusieurs endroits du tissu qui ne tarde pas à prendre feu.

Ils font un pas en arrière, observant les flammes grandir sous leurs yeux.

"Qu'est ce qui t'énerve tant Tara ? veut savoir Aaron.

-... Je ne sais pas ! Ca ! Toute cette merde, là ! Lui, avec son fichu mutisme ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, jamais ce qu'il veut vraiment ! Il donne pourtant tout au groupe, il exécute, au doigt et à l'oeil de Rick, faisant claquer ses doigt rageusement .Mais lui, il a quoi en échange ?! Que dalle ! Et elle… ! lâchant un rire sarcastique. Elle… qui cache encore plus que lui, qui se camoufle à la perfection… J'aurais jamais cru ça possible… Il se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau pour ça hein… ils vont super bien ensemble, tiens !

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est son problème ? C'est un grand garçon non ? Et pour Emma…

\- Je sais Aaron ! Mais… !

\- Tu l'aimes… lui sourit-il, l'attirant doucement par l'épaule.

Tara tourne son regard rageur mais déjà humide vers le jeune homme, comme surprise d'entendre cette vérité qu'elle n'ose dire elle-même à voix haute. Alors elle se laisse faire et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Emma a besoin de toi… Elle ne le sait juste pas assez. Mais reste prêt d'elle. Parce que tu en as besoin toi aussi. Alors pourquoi te torturer de la sorte… Cette fille n'est à personne. Mais tu peux avoir ce qu'elle te donne sans même s'en rendre compte. Cesse de te faire du mal et profite de son amitié et de la tendresse qu'elle te donne naturellement et sincèrement. Elle est comme ça. Avec toi, comme avec lui, t'y peux rien. Moi, c'est ce que j'ai vu entre vous. Et il n'y a aucun mal.

\- Sauf que c'est avec lui qu'elle couche… gémissant de peine.

\- Et alors ? Il n'y a que ça dans la vie ?

\- Ba… relevant le menton pour fixer le regard brun et amusé de son ami. Quand même ?

\- Ouai… t'as raison… rit-il. Ma pauvre… embrassant son front.

Tara reste une seconde supplémentaire dans leur étreinte réconfortante.

"C'est toi qui as raison… Elle ne m'a jamais rien promis. Elle est avec lui depuis le début. Elle n'est pas malhonnête avec moi. C'est moi qui me suis accrochée… bêtement.

\- Y a rien de bête Tara… Emma est très attachante, c'est tout. Eric me fait la gueule à cause d'elle aussi tu sais… souriant toujours. Et sans doute aussi un peu à cause de toi, maintenant… lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh non ! Faut pas vous chiffonner ! On va pas s'en sortir sinon ! le ton plus léger.

\- Rien de grave t'inquiète… On lui a remis un lit d'aplomb… Tu vois, pour ça, elle va t'être reconnaissante, j'en suis sûr.

\- Ouai… pour illico refaire des p'tits avec le chasseur ! soufflant, mais déjà moins frustrée.

\- Ca risque oui ! éclate de rire le blond.

.

.

 _Le test de grossesse, négatif, sur la tablette du Sanctuaire refait encore surface à son souvenir, émergeant parmi sa colère et sa douleur amalgamées._

.

Aucun son ne passe la paroi de la porte close. Tara est partie, elle l'a enfin lâché. Il sait qu'elle ne voulait pas être lourde, qu'elle voulait l'aider et le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Il n'a besoin que d'Emma. Et elle ne veut pas de lui.

Seule Maggie doit sans doute toujours prendre soin d'elle à l'intérieur. Aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne parvient à ses oreilles pourtant attentives. Mais Emma n'est pas du genre à s'épandre… surtout s'il s'agit d'exprimer sa douleur. Elle ne laissera rien paraître, et encore moins sortir.

Il se remet sur ses jambes, laborieusement. Etrangement étourdi.

Il avance dans les rues encore calmes qui s'ouvrent à lui, d'abord lentement et plus rapidement. Il sait où aller.

Il est devant la grande maison en quelques enjambées. La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même alors qu'il n'a gravi que les premières marches de la 101. Carol surgit, le visage fermé, inquiet. Il comprend qu'elle sait. Elle sait toujours.

Ils ont passé une grande partie de la veille au soir ensemble. Mais ils n'ouvrent pas davantage la bouche. Elle avance plus vite que lui, s'arrêtant au bord de l'escalier, alors qu'il n'a gravi qu'une marche supplémentaire.

Ils se fixent en silence, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à quasi la même hauteur. Carol se tend lentement vers lui, glissant ses doigts derrière une oreille, entourant ses épaules de son autre bras, l'attirant doucement contre elle. Ne résistant plus, Daryl pose son front contre son cou, lâchant un sanglot discret, se sachant instinctivement en sécurité.

"Ca va aller… murmure-t-elle à son oreille, maternelle.

\- Rien ne va plus aller…

\- Dis pas ça… Elle va s'en remettre…

\- Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà morte ? se dégage-t-il, à nouveau saisi de colère.

\- Quoi ? De quoi ? Maggie est sortie ?! Elle a dit quelque chose ? plus inquiète, regardant en direction de la maison 74.

\- Non ! Mais Tara a dit…

\- Tara a dit quoi ? Daryl… comprenant que son ami perd pied depuis sans doute un moment. Qu'a dit Tara ? réalisant qu'il ne s'agit peut être pas que d'un simple malaise.

\- Que… qu'elle a fait une fausse couche… Elle a juste dit qu'elle l'avait perdu… s'obligeant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il a entendu et non ce qu'il a voulu comprendre.

\- Et tu as compris qu'elle en était… Morte… s'écartant encore pour l'obliger à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

Daryl hoche et baisse la tête, les mèches lui tombant dans le visage, camouflant une nouvelle vague. Alors que Carol comprend soudain que la peur de l'homme n'est peut être pas exagérée, cachant l'appréhension qui lui hérisse l'échine, au vu du peu de moyens médicaux dont ils disposent dorénavant. L'humanité a fait un bon en arrière concernant la préservation de son espèce, et les ressources matérielles et humaines sont dorénavant sur le seuil de l'anéantissement. Toute mise au monde peut à nouveau tuer facilement, massivement. La femme réalise qu'une fausse couche peut tout autant mettre en danger la vie d'une future mère.

"J'suis qu'un crétin… maugré l'homme au creux de son cou alors qu'elle refoule le frisson qui tente de la secouer toute entière.

\- Tu as juste peur… Comme nous tous… Tu n'es pas idiot. Loin de là… Mais tant que Maggie n'a pas donné de nouvelle, je préfère me dire que tout va bien… Alors tout va bien…

Son ton reste pourtant chargé d'inquiétude retenue, caressant encore les cheveux de l'homme à côté d'elle, regardant dans la direction de la maison 74 invisible d'où ils se tiennent. Attendant que Maggie surgisse au pas de course et les sauve tous.

.

 _Le test de grossesse, négatif, sur la tablette du Sanctuaire refait encore surface à son souvenir, émergeant parmi sa colère et sa douleur amalgamées._

Salaud.

Putain d'enfoiré de fils de pute.

.

.

"Va falloir faire quelque chose pour Negan… gronde Daryl sourdement.

\- Evidemment qu'on va s'occuper de lui… surprise que le chasseur aborde le sujet de l'homme à la batte.

\- Je vais devoir le tuer de mes mains, lui aussi… prévient Daryl d'une voix si froide que Carol ne se souvient pas de lui avoir jamais entendue.

Fronçant les sourcils, regardant encore son ami près d'elle qui fixe le sol, elle ne comprend pas bien le lien à leur situation actuelle.

"Ezekiel est décidé… Nous n'avons plus qu'à appliquer le plan… Et Negan va y passer… fais leur confiance…

\- Non ! Cette fois, il est pour moi, hargneux.

\- Daryl… voulant le calmer. On va faire ce qu'on a à faire… comme à chaque fois. Mais là, c'est Emma qui compte, non ?

\- C'est terminé ça… maugrée-t-il, se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte, sans oser la regarder, avant de s'élancer dans la rue.

\- Dar…! tente encore Carol.

Mais elle le laisse partir, pantoise sur le perron. Elle sait qu'il est ingérable quand il est en colère et malheureux. Et il lui semble d'ailleurs bien plus malheureux. Elle ne s'inquiète pas davantage de ce qu'il peut faire, elle sait qu'il ne craint pas grand chose. Il va sans doute retourner à la 74 et tenter de voir son amie. Ca va le calmer et le rassurer, même s'il risque de déranger et agacer Maggie. Elle sait qu'il n'y a que ça qui pourrait stopper son mal-être.

.

La veille au soir, ils se sont retrouvés. Un long moment. Après la cohue, après le carnage, après Shiva. Ils ont évité le pire. Grâce à la bête. Elle en est consciente. Mais ils ont sauvegardé Alexandria. C'est le principal. Même s'ils y ont perdu Sasha… et sans doute Eugene.

Carol a d'abord retrouvé Morgan. Elle a fait la paix avec lui. Elle le sait. Elle sait qu'elle est apaisée, qu'il ne lui en veut pas, et qu'elle a retrouvé sa voie, avec lui dans ses pas.

Ezekiel, Rick et Maggie ont galvanisé les survivants.

Puis plus tard, quand la nuit est finalement tombée, Daryl est venu la rejoindre, toujours assise sur les marches. Et ils sont restés là. En silence. Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plus entre eux deux pour renouer leur lien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se sont contentés de savourer. Elle se souvient parfaitement du moment où elle a coupé le lien avec son ami de longue date. Quand elle est revenue de cette pseudo séquestration avec Maggie, où elles ont du piéger ces femmes hallucinées et hallucinantes. Quand elle est revenue s'asseoir à côté de Daryl qui lui a laissé un paquet de clopes. Avant qu'elle ne décide de quitter Alexandria, de tous les abandonner. Alors hier soir, elle n'a eu qu'à prendre le temps qui s'est offert enfin à eux. Sans un mot. Sans rancune surtout.

.

.

Maggie sort de la 74. Elle doit encore tout nettoyer, mais elle s'accorde une pause. Le chiffon qu'elle tient entre ses doigts rougis ne suffit plus à les nettoyer. Tant de sang a été versé dans cette pièce. Elle a cru un moment que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Mais elle a tenu bon, la détermination guidant ses gestes qui sont restés précis et efficaces.

Toute à ses pensées, elle regarde le grand portail de l'enceinte se refermer de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un vient de sortir mais elle ne saurait dire qui. Et elle est à mille lieues de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant. Alexandria peut reprendre sa vie sans elle, au moins pour la matinée qui est déjà bien entamée et remplie, la concernant.

Elle pousse un soupir alors que la tension commence à quitter ses épaules.

"Aller, on y retourne…" dit-elle tout bas.

La jeune femme brune entre dans la maison calme. La pièce qui s'ouvre immédiatement est dans un état de désordre et de saleté improbable. On pourrait croire que cinq personnes se sont entre-tuées à l'arme blanche dans ces quelques mètres carrés. Pourtant, une seule vie a été sacrifiée et la seconde a perdu tout ce sang à elle seule.


	4. Chapter 4

_**8x00**_

 _ **The waves have come - Chelsea Wolf**_

 _ **I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys**_

* * *

Maggie pénètre lentement dans le salon plus au fond de la maison.

"Depuis ta douche, si je t'ai autorisée à t'étendre sur le divan, ce n'est pas pour que tu y sois déjà assise ! s'écrit-elle en se précipitant plus avant. Je vais t'obliger à te mettre au lit dans ces conditions ! menace-t-elle sans conviction, déjà fatiguée.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi… se justifie Emma, assise, la tête basse.

-Je préfère que tu restes là encore quelques heures… s'il te plait.

-Dans mon lit… je serai mieux, non… ? Promis, je n'en bougerai pas, et je laisse la porte ouverte pour que tu viennes quand bon te semble, marchande-t-elle faiblement.

-Maggie a raison… Tu dois rester là, jeune fille… appuie le soldat roux dans le fauteuil vide près d'elle.

Emma regarde le siège vide fixement.

"S'il _vous_ plaît… supplie-t-elle encore, tout autant à Maggie qu'au fantôme.

-Maggie a besoin de te savoir là… Elle est inquiète pour toi… elle n'est pas en colère contre toi...

Emma semble regarder Maggie, mais la brune tique en voyant bien que son regard est fixé à quelques centimètres de son épaule droite.

"Bien sûr qu'elle est fâchée… dit Emma

-Quoi ? A qui parles-tu ? demande Maggie, regardant sur sa droite.

-Personne… baissant la tête une nouvelle fois. Je dois y aller… se levant lentement, avec précaution.

-Emma… tendant les bras vers sa patiente.

-Ca va aller… regarde je tiens debout ! lui souriant faiblement.

-Tu es pâle comme un fantôme ! alarmée.

-Certainement oui… rit-elle en pensant à son compagnon roux… Accompagne moi si tu veux… mais moi j'y vais.

-Emma… cède Maggie, fatiguée tout autant.

Emma avance lentement à travers le salon, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Maggie pousse un soupir puis la rejoint pour l'accompagner dans son avancée lente.

Le soleil envahit le perron.

Encore une impression de déjà-vu saisit l'aînée… Quand elle rentrait chez elle, après la nuit cauchemardesque qui avait emporté Glenn et Abraham.

"Restez là, les gars…" dit-elle tout bas.

Maggie la fixe, interloquée, la soutenant par le bras pour descendre les quelques marches, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Emma a perdu énormément de sang, cela, ajouté à la fatigue, doit jouer sur sa cohérence. Elle va dormir et tout va revenir dans l'ordre se convainc la jeune fermière.

Les rues sont encore désertes, mais Maggie se doute que les gens peuvent toujours les observer, avançant lentement sur la voie calme. Ils peuvent sans mal se rendre compte que leur amie n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et elle réalise que seuls Aaron, Tara, et elle savent exactement ce qu'il en est de l'urgence du matin. Maintenant, c'est à Emma d'informer qui elle souhaite. Ou pas. A commencer certainement par Daryl.

Encore quelques minutes et les deux femmes se retrouvent seules dans la maison, à l'abri des regards.

Emma est surprise de découvrir son lit, propre, fait, comme si tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle tourne un regard interrogateur à Maggie plantée prêt d'elle qui lui sourit tendrement.

"Je crois que c'est Tara et Aaron qui sont coupables… cafte-t-elle gentiment. Le jeune homme est venu la chercher, affolé, le rejoignant dans la 74, y trouvant Tara, hissant Emma, les jambes a priori en sang sur la table d'examen.

Emma porte une main à sa bouche pour faire taire le sanglot de reconnaissance qui lui serre la gorge.

"Ca va aller, Em'... la prend Maggie doucement dans ses bras. Je te promets que ça va aller… alors que la plus vieille pose sa tête contre son épaule, fondant en larmes silencieuses. Vous aurez d'autres chances… murmure-t-elle.

Emma ouvre des yeux terrorisés, la repoussant en douceur, réalisant sa méprise.

"... Maggie… Je sais que ça va contre… ce que tu es… mais… ça… regardant son ventre, je l'ai voulu… j'ai tout fait pour… avoue-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers son amie.

-Je me doute que vous avez tout fait pour… un petit sourire poussant au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas de ce … Je n'en ai jamais voulu… n'y tenant plus, s'exprimant alors clairement.

-Tu dis quoi ?! articule-t-elle plus froidement.

Maggie fait un pas en arrière, posant instinctivement une main sur son propre ventre, comme si Emma avait avoué être le diable en personne.

"Je sais que toute vie est précieuse… surtout maintenant… que c'est sans doute ce que tu penses mais…

-Daryl était d'accord ? Il était d'accord pour que tu risques ta vie ?! Parce que tu l'as risqué ! J'ai failli te perdre sur la table, tout à l'heure ! avoue finalement la plus jeune dans un cri de colère plus que de reproche.

-Non… murmure-t-elle. Il ne sait pas… enfin… il ne savait rien… il a forcément vu l'état du lit… émettant tout haut son idée subite.

-C'est pas juste Emma ! Que tu n'en veuilles pas... ok… je peux comprendre… maintenant... mais qu'il ne sache rien.. ?! C'est aussi son bébé ! offusquée.

-NON ! CE N'EST QU'UN VER ! hurle Emma saisie de rage et secouée toute entière d'un frisson de pure répulsion. Daryl… n'a rien à y voir… ! Ce monstre n'est que… Negan… tombant sur elle-même, secouée d'un tremblement, à bout de force, épuisée aussi d'avoir dû garder ce fardeau trop lourd et trop longtemps.

Maggie reste tout aussi figée, ne venant pas tout de suite en aide à son amie affalée à même le sol, au pied du lit. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle s'imaginait bien que le séjour d'Emma chez les Sauveurs n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, tout comme celui de Daryl, ou le sien chez le Gouverneur. Mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle avait subi l'impensable. Emma n'en avait jamais montré les moindre signes, toujours prête, jamais malade, toujours disposée pour aider le groupe tant qu'elle a pu. La jeune femme n'a jamais soupçonné une seule seconde qu'elle puisse revenir enceinte de ces quelques jours loin d'eux, et encore moins qu'Emma fasse tout pour déclencher une fausse couche.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchit, elle revoit les hématomes, les meurtrissures couvrant son corps et principalement son bas ventre. Chose à laquelle elle n'a pas prêté tout de suite attention, prise par l'urgence de son hémorragie trop importante. Maintenant qu'elle comprend mieux, elle réalise que tout ça date de plusieurs semaines. Emma a tout fait pour parvenir à ses fins, mais sans songer une seule seconde au risque qu'elle encourait pour sa propre survie. Du moment que son ventre expulsait le foetus.

Un frisson la fait revenir à la réalité et au calme.

Elle se penche et reprend la femme dans ses bras, la guidant doucement vers son lit où elle l'étend avec précautions, sans un mot.

Emma parvient à lui accrocher un regard navré.

"Ne dis rien à personne d'accord ? Je voulais que tu le saches toi… même si j'en perds ton amitié au final… Les autres… on leur dira que j'ai fait… un gros malaise, une crise d'angoisse plus importante que les autres, que sais-je, mais ils ne doivent rien savoir d'accord ? agrippant sa main de plus en plus fébrilement.

Maggie hoche la tête en serrant les lèvres, reposant sa main en douceur. Puis elle tourne les talons, pour sortir.

"Je suis désolée Maggie… si je t'ai fâchée… je suis désolée… merci d'avoir sauvé ma misérable vie…"

Emma ferme les yeux, poussant un lourd soupir de soulagement, comme si elle venait de prononcer ses derniers mots.

Maggie prend une inspiration et revient sur ses pas.

"Em'... dit elle fermement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux dans un faible sursaut alors qu'elle pose ses mains à plat de part et d'autre de la tête brune allongée. Ta vie n'a rien de misérable. Elle est aussi précieuse que n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. N'en doute jamais. Compris ? Negan va payer, sois en sûre. Pour Glenn, Abraham, Sasha… pour toi tout autant. J'y veillerai, le ton et le regard déterminés. On y veillera tous. Repose toi. On a besoin de toi… le ton plus adouci avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Emma restée figée, et avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie, elle aussi épuisée.

-Elle est balèze, pas vrai ? demande Glenn en regardant sa femme, admiratif

-Tu m'étonnes mon pote… chuchote Emma en tournant la tête vers l'armoire où se tient le jeune asiatique, avant de sombrer définitivement cette fois.

Maggie regarde l'armoire à son tour, la chair de poule parcourant son bras tendu sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle referme doucement derrière elle.

.

.

 _Toi, je te vois aller facilement vers les autres. Tu les laisses venir, tu les laisses t'approcher, si près, t'apprivoiser si rapidement. Ils te parlent, t'entraînent ; ils te soutiennent et t'encouragent, se confient. Ils t'enlacent. Ils te touchent, ils te veulent et t'obtiennent. Si vite. Si naturellement. Tu es si accessible. Si douce et avenante avec eux tous. Avec cette voix et cette lumière qui fait tout toi, qui fait toute ta force et ton pouvoir sur eux._

 _Moi, je n'ai aucun accès réel à toi, au contraire de tous les autres, tu es toujours à peine trop loin, à portée, mais intouchable inaccessible. Juste là pourtant. Ta lumière, ta voix, ta chaleur m'effleurent sans jamais être vraiment pour moi. Alors que je suis juste là, à côté de toi, à te voir, comme eux. A te vouloir. Comme eux._

 _Personne n'est attiré par moi, Daryl. Personne ne me veut, ni ne me désire. Encore moins. Tu as bien vu, même les rôdeurs ne sont pas intéressés par moi, ni par mon odeur, ni par ma chair. Alors qui puis-je vraiment attirer ? Je n'ai jamais été désirée de personne. Je ne suis à personne. Je ne suis pour personne. Je ne suis personne. Personne d'important. Encore moins maintenant._

 _Tu vois que personne d'autre n'a accès à mon lit. Personne d'autre n'écoute ce que je dis, quand la nuit tombe. Personne ne veut ni l'entendre, ni en tenir compte. Ni même savoir que cela existe._

 _Est-ce que je te répulse vraiment ? C'est ça : je pense que je te rebute. Tant et tant que tu refuses même de m'effleurer quand on s'endort, tu restes dans le contrôle. Toujours. Alors que Tara t'a pour elle, Aaron t'a pour lui, Ezekiel… même Negan t'a eue, lui aussi._

 _Mon corps ne peut que te repousser toi. Cette enveloppe décharnée et répugnante qui est la mienne, que je n'ai jamais aimée, dont je n'ai jamais pris soin, si ce n'est le temps d'avoir mon enfant… mon premier._

Le chasseur ouvre les yeux, affolé, à bout de souffle. Recroquevillé, inconfortable, sur le vieux canapé, dans le salon silencieux, il se redresse d'un coup. Son dos proteste déjà de courbatures nouvelles. Il s'élance sans bruit dans l'escalier, pris d'une panique inexpliquée. La nuit baigne toute la maison calme. Il pousse la porte de la chambre qu'il a laissée entre ouverte, volontairement, avant d'aller s'allonger en bas. Au cas où. La lumière lunaire passe à travers un pli du rideau, tombant sur la couche occupée par la femme étendue. La couverture est poussée sur un côté du matelas. Elle est allongée, sur le dos, les jambes presque hors de la couche, comme deux petites branches de bois flotté, blafardes. Ses cheveux sont épars tout autour de sa tête, le maillot est tortillé autour de son petit corps à force de remuer. La peau de son ventre est si pâle dans la lumière faible, qu'elle apparaît quasi évanescente, marquée de taches plus sombres sous le nombril resté plat. Il est toujours saisi de voir son corps si petit, si mince, si maigre mais enfin apaisé. Saisi mais pas rebuté.

Non.

Il écoute sa respiration régulière, calme et discrète. Elle dort. Cela fait déjà deux jours et deux nuits consécutives qu'elle dort là sans avoir émergé une minute. Maggie assure qu'il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Qu'elle récupère.

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Il est planté sur le seuil, voulant se rassurer. La minute d'avant, il se tenait déjà là, sur le pas de cette porte, et elle lui répondait, assise dans ce même lit, bien droite, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, dans une pénombre bien plus épaisse que maintenant. Il revoit nettement la silhouette de son corps, de ses épaules et de sa tête, définie, assise en tailleur, se souvenant parfaitement de la courbe de ses genoux maigres si nette, comme une ombre, comme un esprit sombre, comme une âme lourde, ancienne. Calme mais pesante, présente et pleine, à l'écoute de ce qu'il n'a jamais dit ni éprouvé pour personne. Il réalise que cette conversation onirique, il ne l'aura jamais avec elle, ni avec quiconque.

"Dors bien Muskogee…" murmure-t-il en tirant à nouveau la porte sans bruit.

Il espère juste qu'il pourra la voir une fois le jour levé. Impatient de la retrouver. En vrai.

.

.

"Je viens avec vous…"

Le flic et le chasseur s'interrompent, tournant la tête vers la porte du jardin qui vient de s'ouvrir sur la petite silhouette qui habite cette maison. Elle tend le bras vers l'encadrement de la porte, posant délicatement le bâton fin contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur les deux hommes.

"Qu'est c'que tu fous là, Em' ? J'te croyais au lit ! rouspète Daryl en faisant les pas qui le séparent d'elle, lui montrant l'étage en tendant le bras vers le ciel.

-Je viens avec vous… répète-t-elle tel un automate, fixant le shérif, avançant lentement elle aussi.

-Tu rêves, Muskogee… baragouine le chasseur dans un rire sec, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, comme un avertissement qu'elle seule peut entendre, convaincu qu'il va être soutenu par Rick resté sur place.

-Bien entendu… commente plus haut et plus distinctement le flic, d'un hochement de tête, sans hésiter.

-Quoi ?! se retourne encore Daryl face à l'homme. C'est quoi c'délire ?!

-Tu vas la briefer et vous nous rejoignez comme on a dit. C'est aussi simple que ça… haussant les épaules.

-Elle vient de se… d'être super malade, mec ! Elle vient _pas_! revenant vers son ami.

-Parce que tu crois que tu fais le poids face à elle ? Tu l'as bien regardée ?! un sourire aux lèvres, désignant Emma qui s'est approchée en silence, dans le dos du chasseur et qui continue de toiser le flic froidement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey...**_

 _ **Ce dernier épisode de la saison 8 a été compliqué à gérer ici... pas vous ?**_

 _ **Je m'interroge sur tout ça, tout ça, depuis quelques jours voire quelques semaines déjà. Que fais-je, où cours-je, dans quel état j'erre... ?**_

 _ **Et voilà le 8x16 qui déboule... qui fout tout en l'air, et qui nous laisse surtout le même goût bien amer et finalement permanent de cette saison... de ses personnages... de notre chasseur...**_

 _ **Alors je me suis laissée encore ces derniers jours pour prendre une décision. Pour prendre LA décision que je n'osais prendre depuis des semaines maintenant... Cet épisode m'aura au moins aidée à ça.**_

 _ **Est ce que ça vous dit si je ramène la fréquence de publication à une semaine ?**_

 _ **Est ce que ce ne sera pas de trop pour vous ?**_

 _ **J'ai évidemment du boulot parce que tout n'est pas super méga calé, loin de là... ce 7e épisode de la vie tristounette de mon Emma ne me satisfait déjà pas dans son ensemble. Évidemment je ferai de mon mieux, chaque semaine, mais mon sentiment ne changera sans doute plus.**_

 _ **Bref.**_

 _ **Est ce que cela vous dit, de revenir par là toutes les semaines *ou selon vos convenances, évidemment on n'est pas au bagne non plus* ?**_

 _ **Dites moi et on se retrouve au bout du chapitre...**_

 _ **Parce que non, ce n'est pas ça ma décision ^^**_

 _ **Mais bonne lecture quand même, hein**_

* * *

 _ **8x01 - Mercy**_

 _ **Your Song - Ellie Gould**_

 _ **Rubber and soul - Ane brun**_

* * *

Rick a bien noté le geste discret qu'elle a esquissé à son entrée dans la maison. Il a bien remarqué qu'elle a visiblement changé d'arme de prédilection. Du moins qu'elle en a effectivement ajoutée une à son arsenal. Il a vu qu'elle a posé le bâton sans le regarder, mais avec une plus grande précaution que nécessaire. En y jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil rapide et discret, toujours posé la-bas, au fond de la pièce, il comprend bien qu'elle y a apporté une amélioration non négligeable. Ce qui justifie sa précaution à le manipuler. Revenant à elle, il reconnaît aussi parfaitement ce regard. Il a déjà entendu ce ton. Il s'est déjà confronté à cette détermination. Quand elle a voulu les accompagner, au pied du camping-car, pour finir avec eux tous, à genoux en cercle dans cette ronde infernale où ils ont vu la tête de deux de leur amis fracassée par une batte maudite. Il sait qu'il ne peut refuser sa demande. Elle viendra quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit son état physique. Elle viendra.

-C'est quoi vot' putain d'problème à tous les deux ?! trépigne encore Daryl, se mettant entre eux pour regarder l'homme et la femme tour à tour, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension et d'agacement.

-Y a pas de problème... lui répondent-ils tous deux d'une même voix.

Le shérif retient un rire. Emma ne sourit pas, plissant juste les yeux qu'elle focalise maintenant sur le chasseur incrédule.

"Alors c'est bon pour moi, à tout d'suite..." conclut le flic en tournant les talons, sortant de la maison par devant.

Daryl le regarde faire, encore abasourdi de leur complicité évidente alors qu'Emma passe à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, sans un mot, commençant sa lente ascension des escaliers.

.

"Hep hep hep ! Te défile pas ! J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi !

-Moi si... murmure Emma, se dirigeant droit vers sa salle de bains.

-T'étais où... ?!

-...

-Tu devais dormir !

-...

-Qu'est c'que t'as trafiqué dehors ?!

-...

-Tu vas m'répondre bordel ?!

-En fait, t'es super bavard le matin... assène-t-elle d'une voix se voulant plus calme que froide, voulant surtout désamorcer le drame qu'il est en train de nouer tout seul.

Elle se découvre dans le miroir ; le visage encore bien tuméfié et trop pâle. Toujours trop livide.

Il attrape son bras nu, et elle tourne enfin la tête vers lui, surprise par ce premier contact physique depuis des jours, tombant sur son regard bleu sombre mais surtout excédé.

"... ?! Quoi ? Mais t'as fumé ou quoi ? fixant intensément ses iris oranges, envahis de sang noir, comme cherchant à détecter un indice quelconque qui attesterait la prise infaillible d'un stupéfiant quelconque.

-Parait que j'ai pas l'droit... mon papa veut pas... souffle-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin, penchant la tête innocemment, le coup d'oeil se voulant espiègle.

Elle n'a vraiment pas envie de se fâcher. Avec personne, et encore moins avec lui.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir dormi une semaine entière. Elle se sent encore un peu flottante, dans sa bulle de calme un peu cotonneuse. Et elle regarde Daryl s'agiter, parler fort, parler beaucoup, surtout beaucoup. Alors qu'elle ne veut que rester encore un peu dans son calme intérieur, tiède et rassurant.

Elle s'est réveillée naturellement, dans son lit vide, alors qu'il faisait déjà plein jour. Se pensant seule dans sa maison silencieuse, elle n'a pas tardé à s'habiller et descendre, réalisant son état, cette sensation toujours dans le coton.

C'est là qu'elle a trouvé le chasseur, assoupi, recroquevillé comme il a pu sur le vieux canapé. Elle a réalisé que la seconde chambre était à nouveau effectivement dépourvue de son matelas et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas osé la déranger en venant s'allonger dans son lit, comme elle l'avait trouvé, contre elle, il y a semble-t-il déjà une éternité. Il ne veut sans doute plus l'approcher de trop près, après ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis elle est sortie, sans faire de bruit, par la porte arrière de la maison, pour marcher. Pour respirer à nouveau. Pour reprendre contact avec la vraie vie qu'elle pensait ne plus percevoir jamais vraiment normalement.

En revenant dans son jardin, elle a réalisé qu'elle était un peu soulagée de ce poids qui lui emplissait le corps, la tête et la conscience depuis des semaines. Elle ressentait enfin un semblant de bien-être. Heureuse aussi de retrouver enfin Daryl dans leur maison.

"Tu me fais chier là, Em'..." maugrée encore l'homme bougon planté face à elle.

Il n'est clairement pas dans son état d'esprit doux et rassurant à elle. Son bien-être et son calme devront encore patienter un peu.

Elle est surtout frappée par le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé. Depuis la Colline, depuis la visite surprise de Simon, depuis le placard, depuis Jésus et son pétage de plomb à elle, débile et déplacé. La dernière soirée dont elle se souvient est passée comme dans un rêve, avant ce dernier cauchemar. Et la voilà là, à écouter le chasseur s'agacer de son propre silence, plantés l'un en face de l'autre, ne réalisant pas qu'ils sont enfin ensemble. Enfin seuls. Il y a tellement plus urgent. Tellement plus grave qu'eux deux.

"Mais fous moi la paix ! haussant le ton et fronçant les sourcils, puisqu'il veut la jouer ainsi. Tu perds du temps, on n'a pas que ça à foutre. On s'en fout de ce que j'ai fait ou de ce que j'ai dormi ! On s'en fout de moi. C'est ces salauds de Ferrailleurs, c'est ce sale menteur de lâche de Dwight, c'est cette enflure de Negan qui comptent, non ?!".

Emma fait un geste brusque pour qu'il lâche son bras qu'il tient toujours de sa poigne.

La bulle a éclaté.

.

.

Daryl fait un pas en arrière, saisi par la colère enflammant ces yeux oranges, meurtris de ce sang noir recouvrant maintenant toute l'orbite.

Encore une fois, le chasseur est plus en rogne contre sa propre incompétence que contre la femme qui s'observe dans le reflet du miroir, et qui fait d'abord clairement mine de l'ignorer. Comme d'habitude, il est en rage contre lui-même de réagir autant à son manque de réaction, qu'il prend davantage pour une petite provocation évidente, plutôt qu'une attitude calme qu'elle aurait peut être voulu conserver.

Sauf que la sérénité, lui, il ne sait plus trop ce que cela signifie. Vu qu'un frisson glacé l'a liquéfié, le temps d'une seconde, comme une chute vertigineuse, quand il l'a vue surgir par la porte de derrière alors qu'il la pensait entre ces murs. Elle était là, petite, mais si solide, si forte et déterminée face au shérif. Ils ne s'entendent pas parfaitement. Il sait avoir imposé Emma à Rick et que celui-ci la tolère. Même si elle a fait ses preuves depuis belle lurette, Rick reste froid et distant avec la femme, et elle le respecte tout autant. C'est ainsi. Alors quand ils se sont tous deux visiblement ligués contre lui, sans même se consulter, cette complicité inattendue l'a rendu encore plus incrédule, encore plus agacé contre lui-même. Il veut tellement la protéger, l'épargner de tout et de tout le monde, qu'il ne réalise pas toujours immédiatement l'atout qu'elle peut représenter aux yeux de son ami qui la traite comme un élément, un individu ayant des capacités à l'aider dans sa quête, pour le groupe tout entier. Pas comme lui la perçoit, toujours la créature fragile et effarouchée, violentée et traumatisée, démunie de toute défense même instinctive.

Après l'attaque de Negan et ses hommes, il a aperçu Carol vers qui il a été irrésistiblement attiré alors que la nuit tombait juste. Parce qu'il a d'abord été rassuré de trouver Emma dans la petite foule de survivants qui écoutaient les mots des trois leaders. Hyper stressé d'avoir déniché la figurine de bois de Dwight, les membres tremblant de rage et d'adrénaline, il est venu à elle, s'approchant de la petite brune aussi prêt qu'il a pu sans oser la toucher, sans oser même la regarder. Dans sa tentative de se calmer enfin, il a absorbé son soulagement d'être là, sentant ses petits doigts glisser contre son bras encore bouillant, sa petite main recouvrir sa poigne serrant le morceau de bois de cet enfoiré de blondinet de merde. Puis sa joue, basse contre son bras droit, la moiteur de ses larmes humidifiant un peu la manche de sa chemise, alors que son bras a frôlé de plus en plus le flanc du petit corps frêle proche du sien, sans un mot, en silence, en toute discrétion comme elle ne sait que faire, visiblement indemne mais tout juste debout.

Puis, il a passé la soirée avec Carol. Surpris, rassuré, apaisé de retrouver son amie. Ils ne se sont pas parlé davantage. Mais de rester assis juste à côté d'elle un long moment lui a suffi à se sentir enfin complet. Il la savait en sécurité au Royaume, mais la préférerait près de lui, ici à Alexandria. Même si les choses ont définitivement changé entre eux, il ne se fait plus vraiment cette illusion, il sait qu'ils seront toujours une famille.

Bien plus tard, après son autre long moment auprès de Carol, sans explication, il a laissé la femme aux cheveux courts sur ses marches, quand la nuit a été avancée et rafraîchie, quand tout le monde est enfin rentré. Sans se le formuler réellement, ce sont davantage ses pas qui l'ont guidé, naturellement. Il n'a qu'éprouvé le besoin d'aller dans la maison d'Emma, pénétrer bien plus calmement dans le salon illuminé. Il a gravi les escaliers, allant jusqu'à l'étage plongé dans le noir, il a osé venir s'étendre sur le matelas occupé par la petite silhouette, tout contre la brune, profondément endormie, sans plus de culpabilité ou de timidité intempestive, s'en approchant à la toucher, l'enlaçant lentement sans qu'elle ne bronche, sans plus réfléchir, n'écoutant que ce souffle doux et régulier, familier et bien-aimé. Comme un besoin impérieux, il n'a fait que trouver, prendre enfin sa place. Le chasseur s'est enfin rendu, à la faveur du noir, épuisé, vaincu. Pour terminer cette soirée pleine de réconciliation avec le monde et surtout avec lui-même.

Alors à la regarder encore là, en silence ; lui, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain ; elle, devant sa glace, il réalise combien elle a changé, combien son regard s'est durci, combien sa posture s'est redressée. Quasi naturellement, justement. Ce qu'elle a enduré il n'y a pas trois jours doit avoir fait son oeuvre dans cette métamorphose. Et encore avant ça, il sait qu'elle a travaillé fort, avec l'aide de ses compagnons, pendant son absence. Mais il n'a pas voulu l'entendre ni surtout le comprendre et encore moins le voir, jusqu'à maintenant.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la contemple quelques instants, seules sa pâleur et sa maigreur lui sautent aux yeux et lui serrent les tripes.

"Tu vas faire quoi ? demande-t-il plus sourdement, s'obligeant à se calmer, au moins dans son intonation.

-A ton avis ? demande-t-elle tranchante, ne quittant pas son reflet.

-T'es sûre de toi ? se radoucissant au fil de ses mots.

-Je ne vais pas rester alitée encore des jours entiers, si ?! elle aussi radoucie et légèrement gémissante.

-T'as vu ta tronche ? Il ne te manque plus qu'l'odeur et tu peux te balader incognito parmi une troupe de rôdeurs...

-J'te remercie ! Pas de doute, tu as fort progressé pour trouver les mots justes auprès des femmes, toi ! le regardant enfin, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, faussement vexée.

-... ! Tu sais ce que j'veux dire... immédiatement gêné de la signification trop crue de ses mots à son encontre.

Il tend à nouveau une main vers son amie, dans un soupir las, voulant l'attirer d'abord à lui. Mais cette nervosité si familière la concernant lui enserre à nouveau le ventre, elle l'empêche, le bloque littéralement, comme à chaque fois, de lui montrer un peu d'attention, un peu de douceur, les mots n'étant vraiment pas son fort, sans doute dans la crainte de se faire rejeter. Il n'était pas comme ça dans sa vie d'avant. Il s'en foutait bien de se faire jeter ou pas. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette nouvelle vie, dans cet enfer inimaginable, il sait qu'il ne survivrait pas à son rejet à elle. Il préfère toujours se noyer dans ses maladresses et ses frustrations.

Alors il retient encore son geste, se contentant de poser sa main sur la petite épaule mince. Il ne fait que l'imaginer s'approcher de lui, pour poser sa joue droite contre sa chemise sombre, sentant sa tête contre son torse, et lui contre elle.

Il réalise aussi subitement qu'ils se parlent à nouveau, naturellement, comme si de rien n'était, même s'ils s'engueulent déjà à moitié... surtout lui d'ailleurs. Encore. Mais il percute presque de manière physique qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ni même vus depuis des jours entiers, et qu'il n'attendait au fond que ça, la retrouver. Il se rappelle même que leur dernière fois était avec cette histoire de placard et de Jesus, de sa rage contre l'homme aux cheveux plantés trop bas et de son étourdissement à elle qui lui avait fait péter les plombs. Et là, que fait il de vraiment nouveau au juste ? Rien. Il lui prend encore la tête parce qu'elle a osé sortir sans sa permission suprême, ne se réjouissant même pas qu'elle soit enfin consciente, debout et plutôt en bonne santé. Crétin, va.

"Je sais que j'ai une sale gueule... gémit-elle, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Mais ça va, je te promets. Du moment que je ne cours pas un marathon ou que tu ne m'obliges pas à monter sur ton engin... ...!... je préfère le pick-up je veux dire...!" écarquillant les yeux en entendant les sous entendus que ses mots peuvent soulever, ses joues s'enflammant rapidement.

Mais le chasseur reste muet, insensible à sa plaisanterie douteuse comme involontaire, hochant la tête en regardant le carrelage sous ses pieds.

Il sait qu'il ne peut l'empêcher en rien. Même si c'est la situation qu'il redoute le plus au monde : la savoir dehors et exposée. Il décide d'en faire son parti : il la gardera à l'oeil.

Il comprend surtout que c'est Rick qui a raison : elle va les accompagner. Il ne peut que tenter de la tuer s'il veut avoir une chance de l'en dissuader.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà!_**

 ** _Alors, on continue et on se dit à dans huit petits jours ?_**

 ** _Si oui pour vous, c'est parti pour le début de la fin pour moi._**

 ** _Je n'aime pas ne pas finir ce que j'entreprends. Alors je vais aller jusqu'au bout en tachant de ne pas bâcler, voire de retrouver un peu de plaisir d'ici quelques semaines... Le 8x16 ayant tout fauché sur son passage... et je sors de ma zone de confort puisque je promets de publier sans avoir fini d'écrire et ignorant encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous proposer..._**

 ** _Voila ma difficile décision._**

 ** _Dites moi votre avis, ça m'aiderait bien..._**

 ** _Bon week ❤_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**8x01 - mercy**_

* * *

 _ **Go out war - Nothing more**_

* * *

Maintenant, elle tresse à nouveau ses cheveux, rapidement, ses doigts dansant de manière si experte, dévalant la longueur de ses mèches brunes, le regard fixé sur ce qu'elle est en train de faire, en reflet dans le miroir face à elle, concentrée.

Décidée. Surtout.

Il en a fait son parti. Rick lui a ordonné de la briefer alors il réfléchit déjà à comment il va accomplir cette mission ci au mieux pour elle, et au mieux pour sa tranquillité à lui.

Elle passe près de lui lorsqu'elle a terminé. Sans un mot, il la suit de près jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur une étagère, elle y attrape son 357 qu'elle va glisser dans son holster et s'empare de son petit couteau blanc voisin.

"Inutile... indique le chasseur tendant son bras par dessus son épaule, couvrant lentement sa main posée sur la petite lame. Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton 357 non plus...

-Pourquoi pas ? tournant la tête vers lui, réagissant enfin, surprise, retirant lentement sa main de sous la sienne, abandonnant le couteau. On a besoin de ça, toujours... présentant le long canon noir qu'elle va remettre dans son étui, négociatrice intraitable.

-... Bon... ok pour le 357... cède Daryl. Mais on va te filer autre chose de plus costaud quand même...

Emma esquisse un sourire en sortant, levant les sourcils d'amusement sans quitter son ami des yeux. Daryl fixe son expression enfin vivante, ses iris à nouveau oranges. Clairs.

"On m'a changé mon Grand Chef là ?... dit elle plus bas, amusée.

-Quoi ? comme n'ayant que pu découvrir son visage véritable revenir vers lui, n'ayant pas pu gérer ses mots, sa voix douce et amusée en même temps.

-Celui que je connais ne veut rien me mettre entre les mains de plus dangereux qu'un couteau rond... alors qui es tu, étranger ?

-Les choses changent, Muskogee... lui faisant signe de descendre l'escalier devant eux.

Elle dévale rapidement les marches et il a encore le temps de fixer son dos, ses courbes à peine prononcées. Sa masse de cheveux toute portée sur son épaule droite, dégageant la partie de son crane gauche ras. Son jean, son maillot sombres, ses pieds blancs qui se posent sans bruit sur le bois lisse des marches qui craque à peine sous son poids d'oiseau.

Dans l'entrée, elle s'accroupit dans un coin pour chausser ses bottines élimées. Ses mèches tressées toutes d'un seul côté trainent par terre. Elle se redresse enfin dans un soupir, fin prête, le regard lucide qui se fixe à nouveau sur l'homme.

Il attrape un vêtement visiblement au hasard, accroché à la patère près de la porte.

"Met ça. Il fait frais maintenant... lui lançant la veste qu'elle rattrape contre son torse.

-Bien Papa... enfilant l'habit ajusté rapidement, l'écartant pour qu'il recouvre le holster correctement mais le laissant ouvert sur son maillot à col rond, qui dévoile une grande partie de sa poitrine pâle. Un bonnet et des gants aussi ?... peut être un cache-nez ?

-Fous toi d'ma gueule ouai... ouvrant la porte. Aller, dégage... d'un nouveau mouvement de menton pour qu'elle passe devant.

Ils marchent rapidement dans les rues déjà désertes d'Alexandria.

"On dirait que j'ai failli rater le bus... ? commente Emma.

-Disons qu'il était temps...

-Tu vas me dire quelque chose d'intéressant oui ou merde ?

-Pour quoi faire ? tournant la tête vers sa voisine, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu m'soules Dixon... le suivant malgré tout.

Ils grimpent le perron de la maison d'Olivia, alors qu'Emma commence à comprendre.

"Te montrer sera plus efficace pour l'instant... précise Daryl en ouvrant la porte de l'armurerie, l'invitant à entrer dans la petite pièce.

Emma reste sur la gauche, la fenêtre sur le mur opposé, observant son ami qui touche et déplace des armes plus ou moins lourdes, à contre jour. Elle le laisse faire sans un mot, patiente. Parce que malgré leur ton plutôt anodin, elle sait que le moment est important. Pour tout le monde.

Les rues qu'ils ont parcourues sont désertes, mais tout aussi chargées d'électricité que lors de l'invasion des rôdeurs. Elle la ressent si fort qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée de la toucher. Toute cette tension, cette attente de quelque chose à venir.

Alors elle savoure cet instant encore calme où elle n'est qu'avec lui. Même s'il ne la calcule plus des masses.

"Voilà... articule-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse et rauque, sortant un pistolet mitrailleur. Il fait trois kilos à peine... ça devrait t'aller...décrit-il platement.

-Y a pas si longtemps, tu ralais pour mon 357... se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Il s'assure que l'arme est chargée, faisant claquer le chargeur, concentré, expert dans ses gestes et dans son contrôle visuel de l'objet meurtrier.

"Tu m'as pas dit que t'avais travaillé les bras ?... Terminator... tout ça tout ça ?

-Tu parles... avoue Emma d'un ton dérisoire.

Cette conversation lui semble tellement lointaine. A-t-elle même seulement existé ? Cette seule relation avec Daryl a-t-elle eu lieu, aussi courte a-t-elle pu être ? Si oui, ils étaient encore au paradis.

"Ca va aller, tu vas voir... lui tendant l'arme.

Emma prend l'énorme pistolet HK MP5A2 entre ses doigts. Il est plus léger qu'elle n'aurait pensé, malgré sa taille. Elle le tourne et le retourne à la lumière face à elle. Daryl reste silencieux, lui laissant le temps, avant de se retourner pour chercher encore autre chose.

Lorsqu'il a trouvé et revient à elle, Emma tient l'arme en joue, le canon vers la fenêtre.

"Met bien la crosse au creux de ton épaule... conseille le chasseur doucement.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il s'approche encore un peu et décale légèrement la crosse de l'arme contre l'intérieur de l'épaule de la femme. Ses doigts rencontrent la peau blanche et fraîche de son amie. Il attrape ses yeux orange clair sur leur fond quasi noir de sang, dans la lumière qui n'illumine qu'elle.

Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de foutre là ?! Il lui colle une arme d'assaut entre les mains. Alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie, lui enlever cette machine de mort assurée et l'attraper pour ne la tenir que contre lui. Et qu'ils restent là. Pour aujourd'hui au moins. Juste pour être sûr qu'elle va bien. Vraiment bien. Elle n'a émergé que depuis quelques heures à peine, il n'attendait que ça depuis ces trois derniers jours, en ayant même rêvé la nuit passée et déjà il la pousse dans toute cette merde. Dans une véritable guerre cette fois. Même si lui meurt d'envie de se jeter dans la bataille, histoire de fumer toute cette bande de sales bâtards, il ne veut surtout pas mêler Emma à tout ce bordel. Certainement pas. Elle n'y a pas sa place. Elle est encore bien trop fragile, trop... précieuse.

Mais au lieu de ça, il passe la lanière qu'il vient de trouver par dessus sa tête, qu'il ajuste pour qu'elle lui enserre souplement le torse, passant la sangle sur son épaule gauche et sous son bras droit, en bandoulière, pour ne pas l'empêcher de saisir son arme logée dans son holster de sa main droite, avant d'y clipper l'arme si énorme contre son petit corps, entre eux deux.

"Le recul peut te surprendre pour les premiers tirs. Mais tu choperas vite le coup. Faut bien positionner la crosse sinon, ça va vite te ruiner l'épaule. Et la lanière c'est pour le porter plus facilement... au cas où vous auriez à courir... se raidissant insensiblement à cette idée qui lui vient.

-T'es sûr... vraiment ? soudain hésitante elle aussi, levant encore les yeux de l'arme.

Il se contente de hocher la tête, convaincu, alors qu'elle regarde à nouveau sa nouvelle arme. Il lui montre les bases, l'enclenchement de la sécurité notamment.

"Tu vois que les temps changent Muskogee... d'une voix toujours plus sourde, la fixant encore une seconde.

Emma hoche lentement la tête à son tour, ne saisissant pas la pointe d'humour qu'il a voulu y mettre, toute à l'écoute et enregistrant ses informations primordiales.

Au bout d'un moment, elle fait un pas de côté.

"Encore un ou deux trucs... s'approche Daryl.

Toujours à contre jour, il fait deux pas pour revenir encore sur elle. Il se baisse un peu d'abord pour attraper le bas de sa veste. Surprise d'abord de le voir se pencher, elle finit par le laisser faire sans protester. La pénombre, la proximité soudaine entre eux, son réveil pas si lointain que ça, tout lui coupe le souffle une seconde, emballant les battements de son coeur de manière incontrôlable. Comme une prise de conscience brutale de sa nouvelle réalité. Ses doigts chauds sur sa gorge l'ont presque brulée tout à l'heure alors qu'il ne remettait que l'arme dans la bonne position. Elle n'avait alors voulu que tout lâcher pour l'agripper lui. Une seconde. Juste une seconde. Comme s'il était le seul capable de réchauffer le froid mortel qui l'habite depuis son éveil. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été absente depuis des semaines, des mois, alors qu'elle n'a finalement dormi que soixante-douze heures à tout casser. Mais elle ressent un manque si impérieux, si viscéral, de lui. Même s'il semble terriblement froid, fâché contre elle, comme en colère qu'elle se soit éveillée et qu'elle se tienne encore là debout, dans sa vie à lui. Mais elle sait qu'ils vont encore devoir se séparer. Elle lui parlera après ça. Elle le fera, il faudra bien. il faudra bien qu'elle ne se sente plus à côté de la plaque vis à vis de lui, comme étrangère à tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours. Encore une journée sans lui. Aller. Juste une journée.

La tête de l'homme se redresse et la fait revenir à la réalité, alors qu'il remonte la fermeture zip de la veste de la femme, lentement et jusqu'en haut, parcourant ainsi toute la longueur de son petit torse, couvrant sa poitrine et finissant par accrocher encore ses yeux d'automne, tirant un dernier coup sur la petite languette de métal, l'attirant encore plus près le temps d'un souffle. Le silence pesant soudain très lourd entre eux.

"Il fait... frais... j'ai bien compris... dit tout bas Emma, le ton se voulant amusé.

-Tu as retenu le principal visiblement... plus bas mais avec le même amusement perceptible.

-J'ai toujours été une élève studieuse...

-Ca m'étonne pas...

-Et toi ?

-M'en parle même pas... premier d'la classe, sûr...

Elle pouffe encore gentiment, saisissant l'ironie de son ton.

Daryl noue enfin un linge blanc fin autour de son bras droit, qu'il attache après deux ou trois tours autour de son mini biceps.

Elle regarde le bout de tissu, toujours en silence.

"Pour Alexandria... articule le chasseur, convaincu.

Comprenant le poids de ses mots, très sérieuse à nouveau, Emma hoche la tête en le fixant, même si, depuis le début, elle ne voit que son ombre la surplombant. Noire. Mais rassurante. Protectrice.

"Alors c'est parti..." conclut le chasseur, pivotant et se dirigeant à grands pas lents vers la sortie de la maison.

Emma se glisse dans ses pas jusqu'à la porte. Elle passe le seuil dans son sillon. Et une nouvelle impression de déjà-vu la saisit, se revoyant sortir de la cabane de bois. Sortie qui les avait tout droit menés à la clairière. Tout droit à leur première séparation. Tout droit à sa petite mort à elle.

Non, aujourd'hui n'est pas comme hier. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec cette Emma là. Elle est entraînée dorénavant, prête à combattre. Morts tout autant que vivants. Pourtant elle tend sa main gauche vers l'intérieur du bras droit de Daryl à quelques centimètres seulement devant elle. A portée de doigts toujours.

Mais elle retient son geste quand il se retourne à peine en descendant du perron, alors qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, continuant tout deux vers la rue, côte à côte.

"Rick va t'assigner avec quelqu'un pour cette sortie...

-Je ne reste pas avec toi ? levant les yeux vers lui, comme espérant une dernière seconde qu'ils ne soient finalement pas séparés, comme tentant sa dernière chance.

-Pas cette fois, Muskogee... Je pars en éclaireur... le ton adouci en baissant son regard vers elle.

-Ah... ok.

-C'est important... tu comprends ? On a travaillé dur pendant ton... absence.

-Je vois ça... lui souriant.

-On a démoli plusieurs de leurs avant-postes... commence-t-il à détailler.

\- Par _on_... tu veux dire que tu as été l'éclaireur sur ça aussi... ? perdant son ton léger, tout sourire envolé, inquiète, regardant devant elle.

-...Aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment important, j'veux dire. Faut pas qu'on s'loupe...

-Ok... faisant une moue concernée, ne voulant pas en rajouter.

-Et j'suis avec la bécane...

-Alors j'peux pas rivaliser contre elle... capitulant avec un nouveau sourire. Pas de problème va, t'inquiète. J'irai où et avec qui on me dira, hochant la tête, regardant à nouveau vers le grand portail qui se profile, où elle aperçoit déjà tout un attroupement.

Elle découvre des voitures renforcées et entièrement bardées de pièces de tôles de toutes les tailles.

"Vous avez travaillé comme des forcenés oui ! s'exclame-t-elle en approchant du groupe, admirative.

-C'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien défendus... approuve Michonne, souriante en venant vers elle.

-Tu as meilleure mine... lui dit Emma en l'enlaçant doucement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

Michonne lui adresse un sourire lumineux.

"Toujours aussi palote... lui rendant son baiser sur la joue.

-Comment lutter avec toi ? la taquine Emma avec un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme noire.

-Emma ! s'écrit Carl en s'approchant à son tour. Tu es réveillée ! constate-t-il en l'enlaçant, empressé, la soulevant dans son élan.

-Si je somnolais encore un peu, c'est bon, tu m'as bien réveillée là... rit elle. Salut mon ange... le serrant dans ses bras, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

-Tellement content de te voir... souffle-t-il, le nez dans son cou.

-Moi aussi... lui embrassant la mâchoire alors qu'il la pose enfin au sol.

Sans se le formuler réellement, elle réalise que Daryl a disparu de son champ de vision sans vraiment lui dire au revoir. Mais elle est accaparée par ses deux amis, réalisant un détail important.

"Vous n'avez pas encore reçu vos armes ?

Les deux amis baissent la tête de concert.

"Papa ne veut pas qu'on vienne... annonce Carl, calmement, mais clairement déçu.

-C'est vrai que j'ai encore un peu mal... tempère Michonne pour cacher sa frustration.

-Alors... il fait bien... non ?

-Mouai... Y a Judith toutes manières...

-Prépare le pop-corn : je te raconterai tout en détails, d'ac' ? posant une main sur la joue déjà moins imberbe du jeune homme qui hoche la tête.

Rick approche des trois amis d'un pas rapide.

"Emma, te voilà donc. Daryl t'a expliqué... désignant l'arme qu'elle porte devant elle.

-Rapidement on va dire... acquiesce la femme.

-Il va pas tarder à partir avec...

-Emma ! surgit Tara

-Punaise... jure Rick baissant la tête.

Pourquoi est-il le seul à avoir toujours le don d'être interrompu ?!

La jeune femme brune s'approche en courant et tire Emma un pas à l'écart du flic.

"Daryl m'a dit que tu venais finalement ? T'es réveillée depuis quand ?! débite la jeune femme plus bas en fixant son amie.

-Ce matin... mais...

-C'est trop tôt ! proteste la bleue plus fort.

-Ca va aller Tara... rassurante.

-C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! prenant l'arme d'assaut qu'Emma tient toujours contre elle, tirant sur la lanière.

-On a besoin d'elle Tara ! intervient Rick, sans approcher pour autant.

Tara tourne la tête en direction de l'homme derrière, signifiant bien qu'elle a entendu son commentaire, mais sans pour autant prendre la peine de le regarder, avant de revenir à son amie.

"T'es sûre ? demande-t-elle plus bas.

-Oui. Si on a besoin de moi, oui, répond Emma, convaincue.

Le moteur de la nighthawk gronde soudainement.

"Fais bien gaffe à toi, Em'... j't'en prie... souffle Tara en attirant la fille contre elle, l'enlaçant avec force et inquiétude, se penchant un peu pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

"Ca va all... répète Emma, lui rendant son étreinte.

Mais ses mots sont interrompus par les lèvres de Tara qui se posent précipitamment sur sa bouche, alors qu'elle vient de s'écarter pour lui prendre la tête dans ses mains.

La moto rugit d'un coup d'accélérateur furieux.

"Fais attention à toi Tara... articule Emma quand la jeune femme s'éloigne en courant, la laissant désarçonnée.

Les bras ballants, l'arme plus retenue que par son lien serré autour de son corps, Emma la regarde courir vers la sortie, voyant la moto au delà, et Daryl, un pied à terre, tourné vers elles.

Michonne, Carl et Rick qui n'ont pas bougé d'un poil, fixent Emma, plus ou moins pantois.

La femme soupire en regardant ses deux amis s'éloigner, prenant soudain conscience de ce qui est en train de se préparer.

"Il m'a dit que tu allais m'assigner à quelqu'un... reprend-elle à l'adresse de Rick, mais regardant toujours vers le portail ouvert.

-... Ouai... Oui... se reconnecte aussi Rick. Va avec Gabriel, tendant le bras quelque part derrière lui, vers le groupe, pour désigner le prêtre. Il est prévenu..." se tournant vers son amoureuse, s'approchant d'elle, prêt à lui dire au revoir.

Emma hoche la tête sans plus les regarder, se dirigeant vers le groupe d'hommes qui montent tous dans les voitures blindées qui leur sont destinées.

Elle aperçoit Scott et Eric, plus loin, elle croise aussi le regard d'Aaron qui lui fait un signe, les lèvres pincées en guise de sourire, clairement concentré, ou peut être aussi contrarié de la voir prête à participer à ça? Elle ne saurait en être certaine. Mais il hoche la tête pour lui souhaiter bienvenue, c'est en tous cas ce qu'elle veut comprendre n'ayant plus le temps de l'approcher pour en avoir let coeur net. Ni pour lui dire merci.

Dans un soupir, elle se glisse sur le siège passager de la voiture déjà occupée par Gabriel qui commence à avancer alors que le cortège de voitures s'ébranle.

"Bonjour Emmanuelle

-Salut Gab'..." le coeur soudain très lourd.


	7. Chapter 7

_**8x02 - The damned**_

 _ **Alive in new light - IAMX**_

* * *

Le bruit est assourdissant.

Les rôdeurs sont partout et elle est presque encombrée de son arme d'assaut. Elle fait glisser la lanière trop serrée autour de son épaule pour la faire passer dans son dos. Emma pose, par réflexe, sa main à sa hanche gauche, mais n'y trouve pas le petit manche blanc.

"Tu fais chier Dixon hein... jure-t-elle entre ses dents, ouvrant le zip de sa veste plus largement.

Elle ne met que quelques secondes pour glisser sa main vers son holster blotti sous son bras gauche et trouver la grosse crosse noire.

"C'est qui qui la ramène moins maintenant, hein Monsieur J'me la pète : j'ai une arbalète ?!" continuant d'avancer lentement parmi les morts, se sachant toute seule dorénavant.

Elle a suivi Gabriel, mais l'a vite perdu de vue, submergés par la horde se déversant dans la cours, éventrée par le camping-car que le prêtre a fait avancer et qui a fini sa course en feu. Ils sont tellement nombreux maintenant, tellement... Gabriel a continué d'avancer, esquivant, évitant agilement chaque cadavre, sans jamais en tuer un, mais se faufilant parmi eux jouant sur la rapidité de sa fuite en avant.

Emma n'a pas voulu l'appeler, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des morts davantage sur lui, ou encore plus sur elle. Elle n'a fait qu'avancer, comme lui, mais elle a trouvé les escaliers de l'estrade où les hommes de Negan se tenaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les rôdeurs semblent ne pas parvenir à monter les escaliers. Elle approche de la barrière jaune, qu'elle agrippe pour poser un pied sur le premier barreau dès que l'inclinaison le lui permet. Le cadavre ambulant dans son dos, lui tire la veste, mais elle lui met un coup de coude violent dans le torse, qui lui fait faire un pas un arrière, lui laissant le temps de se hisser sur le barreau, lui balançant un nouveau coup de pied en plein dans le visage cette fois, montée de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres en un mouvement. Puis elle grimpe par dessus la balustrade pour se retrouver sur l'escalier désert de rôdeurs incapables de grimper jusque là.

Sans perdre de temps sur sa minuscule victoire, elle pénètre dans le bâtiment, ouvrant la porte par où ont fui les hommes, ouvrant comme la bouche noire d'un monstre de béton.

.

.

Ils sont tous à l'abri, derrière les remparts de tôles, Emma derrière Gabriel qu'elle ne quitte pas d'une semelle. Elle entend la discussion de Negan, là-bas, perché à l'entrée de son Sanctuaire, et Rick qui commence son décompte... et qui tire dans le tas à seulement sept ?!

Ils tirent tous, dans la grande façade, sans discontinuer. Et Emma, après une seconde de surprise, décharge son arme, contre le pan de verre qui s'effrite de leurs rafales continues.

Puis au signal de Maggie, ils se replient, rejoignant leurs voitures respectives.

Emma attend toujours Gabriel qui ne l'a pas suivie tout de suite. A travers la vitre sale, elle l'a aperçu allant déplacer d'abord le gros camping car que Rick a ensuite fait sauter.

Voyant Rick s'acharner à tirer sur une cible qui lui est, à elle, invisible, Emma comprend que Negan s'est certainement réfugié derrière le blindage du camping car, restant à l'abri des coups de feu nourris du chef d'Alexandria.

Elle a observé Gabriel revenu vers Rick pour l'arrêter et le convaincre de se replier.

Puis le prêtre remonte enfin dans sa voiture, et Rick dans son pick-up, à quelques mètres de là.

"C'est bon là ? s'impatiente Emma après l'homme noir qui se jette sur la banquette près d'elle.

-Ouai... mettant la marche avant. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter... tournant la tête subitement dans le coin droit du pare brise, distrait par quelque chose d'autre.

-Quoi ? demande Emma suivant son regard. Non non non ! Gabriel, tu... ! proteste la passagère en voyant la raison de la nouvelle diversion du prêtre à côté d'elle.

-J'peux pas... arrêtant encore la voiture avant de descendre à nouveau.

-C'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Il a rien à foutre là ! Putain d'curé de merde ! Gabriel ! Ramène ton cul, bordel ! jure Emma, criant dans l'habitacle immédiatement clos, impuissante.

.

Sans trop savoir vraiment comment, Gabriel se retrouve à nouveau sous le feu des Sauveurs, à côté de Gregory.

Emma ne voit plus le prêtre planqué derrière une longue borne de béton. Elle ne voit que le haut des deux têtes plus ou moins dégarnies.

"Comment peux tu aider cet enfoiré, sérieux ? rage-t-elle pour elle-même. Reviens mon pote... s'te plaît, grouille toi de revenir... gigotant sur son siège de plus en plus impatiente, de plus en plus inquiète aussi.

Elle regarde un peu partout autour de la voiture, guettant d'éventuels nouveaux assaillants qui pourraient l'obliger à sortir de là. Elle ne peut se résoudre à abandonner le pasteur en prenant simplement place derrière le volant. Personne ne lui en voudrait sans doute, mais elle... elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. La portière conducteur s'ouvre subitement, lui faisant tourner vivement la tête, et surtout cesser de cogiter sur une décision qu'elle sait ne pouvoir prendre.

"Gab' sérieux, tu m'as... !

-Ericka ?

-Enfoiré... écarquillant les yeux en regardant le vieillard monter dans la voiture.

-Dégagez... braquant son arme sur la tête de la femme face à lui.

-Vous rigolez ?! s'écrit-elle d'une voix offusquée et trop aigue. On va chercher Gabriel, sale lâche de merde ! crie-t-elle, pointant comme elle peut sa propre arme attachée au corps.

-Dégagez... Je ne le répéterai pas... retournez donc aider votre nègre si ça vous chante. Mais sortez de là...

-Tu l'emmèneras pas au Paradis... Rick, Maggie, ils vont tous être après toi... vieille... peau ! à court d'insulte, alors qu'elle ouvre sa portière, le gardant toujours en joue de son long pistolet.

-C'est ça... J'en parlerai à mon cheval... étirant un sourire acide en mettant le contact.

.

.

Dans les bois, après plusieurs kilomètres, le cortège de véhicules blindés s'est enfin arrêté. Daryl et Rick attendent le retour de Gabriel.

Daryl a bien entendu le souhait de Rick d'attendre encore un moment.

Il lui a expliqué l'attitude de Gabriel et Daryl a semblé l'entendre, calmement. Comme s'il n'en était finalement pas surpris. C'est vrai que Gabriel a changé depuis quelques temps. C'est indéniable.

Encore une minute entière et Rick décide de repartir. Tant pis, c'est dangereux pour eux de rester dans le coin. Et Daryl le suit sans broncher. Tant mieux.

Alors pourquoi lui est-il impossible de dire les mots à son ami ? Pourquoi ne peut il dire "Emma est avec Gabriel" ?

Parce qu'il n'en sait rien. C'est vrai. Il n'en sait rien. Il n'a vu réellement que Gabriel. Pas d'Emma, nulle part, quand il a fini par partir. Elle est peut être montée avec quelqu'un d'autre du groupe. Elle est peut être rentrée et elle est peut être déjà saine et sauve.

Il s'inquiète pour rien.

Peut être.

Pas sûr.

Vraiment pas sûr.

Parce que dès le départ, c'est bien lui qui l'a mise avec Gabriel.

Et maintenant, c'est bien lui qui est incapable de l'exprimer à son ami près de lui.

.

.

Emma fait quelques pas dans le bâtiment sombre et désert. Après avoir passé son fusil dans son dos, elle dégaine son magnum dont elle vérifie presqu'inconsciemment la bonne mise en place du silencieux qu'elle serre une dernière fois dans sa paume autour du canon. Ses pas crissent sur les milliers de morceaux de verre jonchant le sol de béton, tombés de la grande baie vitrée qu'ils ont tous mitraillée quelques minutes auparavant.

Comme à l'extérieur, elle se retrouve sur un genre de promontoir qui surplombe toute la largeur du grand bâtiment, et d'où descendent deux escaliers de chaque côté. Avec la pénombre en plus. Et le silence aussi. Tout deux trop oppressants.

Elle descend l'un des deux escaliers, le dos collé au mur derrière elle, restant dans l'ombre au maximum, voulant surprendre avant d'être surprise. Elle avance avec précaution et discrétion, progressant lentement dans le grand espace occupé par des machines géantes mais mortes, trouvant un genre de four, allumé, crachant une lumière orange sombre. Un fer à repasser est posé sur les braises... un de ces vieux fers vintage, qu'elle a déjà vu sur le poêle à bois de son arrière-grand-mère... mais c'est le visage de Dwight lui saute à la mémoire tout de suite après.

Un frisson la secoue, même si elle n'a aucun attachement pour le blond, elle ressent la cruauté impensable de l'homme en noir. Ce type est un psychopathe et elle déambule dans son antre. Volontairement cette fois.

Il doit bien y avoir une sortie de l'autre côté de ce grand espace. Une issue qui soit moins envahie de rôdeurs. Parce qu'elle est entrée là pour fuir le dehors, mais elle doit fuir tout court maintenant. En espérant ne croiser personne de dangereux.

Comme pour la contrarier, exprès, un grincement lent retentit derrière elle. Elle n'a pas le temps de pivoter complétement pour tendre son arme qu'elle tient à deux mains, entre elle et le bruit de la porte qui se referme déjà lentement. Un inconnu se tient là, à quelques mètres à peine de la femme. Tout deux surpris, ils se contemplent une seconde à peine, se laissant juste le temps de savoir s'ils sont vraiment du même camp. A peine le temps de s'identifier mutuellement.

Dans la pénombre environnante l'homme fronce déjà les sourcils  
"T'es qui to...?

Le coup assourdi part sans prévenir, sans qu'il n'ait pu même tendre sa propre arme entre eux.

"Personne, souffle la femme.

Elle abaisse lentement ses deux bras tenant le 357, tremblants, vibrant encore du recul du tir que ses muscles fins ont encaissé et qui ne s'y habitueront jamais. Surtout totalement abasourdie, estomaquée de son geste qu'elle n'a même pas prémédité. Comme si l'arme avait pris le contrôle de ses bras, de son doigt sur sa gachette, de son cerveau activant tout son corps. C'était lui ou c'était elle.

Elle regarde le corps étendu devant, les pieds en premier, poussé en arrière par la force du projectile logé maintenant dans sa poitrine. Mais son regard est froid, sa tête est vide, son coeur est mort.

Parce que c'était lui ou c'était elle. Pas vrai ?

Une respiration soulève sa poitrine, comme une prise d'air après une apnée incontrôlée. Elle va pour continuer son chemin, pour trouver une porte ouverte sur la lumière, là-bas, pas loin. Elle fait quelques pas lents, à reculons, comme pour remettre la mécanique en marche, qu'elle se meuve à nouveau par son propre élan.

Elle ne réalise pas que la même porte s'ouvre à nouveau pour dévoiler un nouveau venu.

"Oh putain... dites moi que je rêve... s'écrit une voix bien trop familière.

Un corps réellement gigantesque se plante immédiatement face à elle.

Emma relève le menton pour voir le visage de l'homme qui l'accueille à contre jour de la baie brisée.

"Shit... fuse entre ses dents serrées.

-Merci Mon Dieu, ouai... lui offrant un sourire carnassier souligné d'une moustache fournie. Celle là est pour moi ! scande-t-il.

Sa première détention parmi les Sauveurs n'était qu'un bel endroit, gai et aéré, comparé au bâtiment lugubre et monstrueux qui l'ensevelit maintenant.

Simon l'attrape sans douceur et la fait passer devant lui, lui arrachant le grand 357 des doigts. Sans un mot, ils pénétrent à nouveau par où il a surgi, avançant un peu plus profond dans les entrailles de la bête qui les digère tous.

Emma se laisse guider sans plus de résistance. Le bon petit soldat l'emmène gentiment à son chef de clan veut-elle se convaincre. Elle a perdu la partie qu'elle savait d'office bien trop compliquée pour elle seule.

Mais la main se raffermit soudain sur sa clavicule alors que l'autre bras du grand homme ouvre une porte qui donne sur une pièce aménagée tel un petit appartement.

Elle comprend soudain qu'elle ne va pas revoir Negan tout de suite et dans une inspiration inquiète, elle fait un mouvement pour se dégager de la prise de son geôlier.

"Te sauve pas P'tite Souris ! s'écrit Simon agrippant la veste de la femme dans un réflexe.

Il la maintient par le tissu et la pousse dans la pièce où elle déboule en trébuchant.

"J'ai dit que t'étais pour moi, explique-t-il aimablement, refermant la porte derrière lui, tournant le loquet sur la poignée, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?... le ton hargneux.

-Hey, mais tu la ramènes en plus ?! J'adore... Assieds toi là... tu es mon invitée, montrant un fauteuil devant une table basse. Thé ou café ? propose-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle s'exécute, ne le quittant pas du regard.

"Alors comme ça, vous venez nous narguer jusque sous nos fenêtres ?! Ton copain Rick a des couilles, c'est clair. J'peux pas le nier... Mais il t'a oubliée là, dis moi ?! Encore toi qui t'y colles ! T'as vraiment pas d'pot, pas vrai... rit il grassement. Et toi, t'as rien trouvé d'mieux que de rentrer plutôt que de finir bouffée, rapidement, honorablement. Et on n'en parle plus. Mais non, te voilà encore ici. Negan est friand de ces cons depuis un moment. Va savoir pourquoi... J'ai pas encore tout compris... Dwight m'a dit qu'il avait une dent contre Rick, mais j'ai encore rien compris du pourquoi. Au final, je m'en fous. C'est comme ça. C'est vous les cons. C'est nous qui vous fumons ! penchant la tête pour lui offrir un sourire fier.

Emma fixe le géant mal à l'aise d'identifier ses mots comme s'il récitait une comptine enfantine, une version perverse en tous cas.

"Et en prime, on dirait que ce coup-ci c'est moi qui ai tiré la queue du Mickey... pas vrai ? Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ma P'tite Souris préférée. Depuis le temps que j'attends... passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en détaillant sans pudeur Emma silencieuse.

* * *

 ** _Nous y voilà... A partir de maintenant, je considère que tout vrille, tout part en roue libre ^^. Même le choix des chansons se fait lors de ma toute dernière lecture avant publication... donc ça peut être sensé... ou non ! XD_**

 ** _Bref, dites moi votre avis surtout... qu'on rigole un peu._**

 ** _Tankiou tankiou :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**About the trauma drum - Lyre le temps -**_

 _ **The darkest side - The middle east**_

 _ **Easy street - The collapsable hearts club**_

 _ **Obligée... sorry...**_

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?... répète Emma, le ton toujours mauvais, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, salope, dit il le ton soudain glacial.

Simon en a marre d'être remis en seconde ou troisième place, il veut plus, toujours plus et Negan ne semble plus disposé comme au démarrage de cette vision qu'il a eue à propos des Sauveurs.

Simon se voyait grandir au côté de son ami, prendre son ampleur, bénéficier de l'envergure de Negan sans en prendre tous les risques.

Mais depuis un moment, Negan n'est plus qu'obnubilé par Rick et sa clique. Il ne veut que sa peau, ne voyant plus tous les efforts que lui, Simon, fait, tous les jours, pour étendre leur pouvoir, leur domaine, leur influence sur leur nouveau monde.

Et en plus de Rick, s'ajoute cette fille.

Ils l'ont chopée, il l'a gardée un moment et puis l'a laissée filer, il ne sait encore pas trop pour quelle raison profonde.

Negan a été encore changé après ça.

Evidemment, il fait régner la peur d'une main de maître, c'est là où il est le meilleur. Mais Simon l'a surpris plusieurs fois, pensif, lunatique, bien plus changeant qu'à son habitude, j'veux dire. Il sait pourquoi.

C'est à cause de cette fille... quoi d'autre ?!

Sherry s'est barrée. Mais revoilà Emma. Elle doit vraiment le faire exprès. C'est pas possible d'avoir si peu de pot dans la vie... Alors c'est son Graal à lui... il sait que s'il tient Emma, il tient Negan... par les boules.

Si celui-ci repointe encore le bout d'sa queue... Ce qui n'est pas encore dit.

Et ça, la P'tite Souris n'en sait que dalle.

.

Simon s'approche du fauteuil, le sourire oublié, l'oeil noir, dégainant un couteau de chasse à la très longue lame. Emma sent sa pulsation cardiaque augmenter d'un cran, le regard rivé sur l'arme luisante.

"Je veux bien du thé... lâche-t-elle plus timidement.

-On n'est pas dans les heures d'utilisation du générateur... se penchant sur elle.

Il pose un genou sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'attrapant d'une main ferme sous la mâchoire, poussant sa tête contre le dossier du grand fauteuil. Elle écarquille les yeux, voyant la pointe de la lame s'approcher dangereusement de son visage.

"J'ai envie de... chuchote le grand homme moustachu, lui soufflant dans la figure.

-Simon, t'es là ? demande quelqu'un derrière la porte. Les gars veulent que tu les rejoignes, tout de suite ! Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te demander d'obéir mais...

-Euge... ! tente Emma en reconnaissant la voix et le débit si particuliers d'Eugene.

Mais Simon lui met la main sur la bouche, maintenant sa lame contre sa trachée, lui coupant le souffle autant que la voix, étouffant sa tentative.

"Tu la fermes... gronde-t-il plus bas, s'appuyant sur son cou plus lourdement. Ou je te saigne comme une truie. C'est clair ?! le visage mauvais presque contre le sien.

Emma ouvre encore davantage les yeux, sentant le fil de la lame mordre la peau délicate de sa trachée. Elle hoche doucement la tête, n'osant même ciller, fixant le regard brun de l'homme contre elle. Elle respire difficilement et trop rapidement.

"T'es là Simon, dit encore Eugène, la voix dépourvue d'intonation.

Simon fixe sa prisonnière de son oeil assassin, ne bronchant pas. Le débile va finir par partir, il le sait. Il n'est pas patient et flippe tant de tout et de tout le monde, qu'il exécute tout, encore plus bêtement qu'il n'est déjà. Il fait quoi, là d'ailleurs ?

"Bon t'es pas là alors, statue encore Eugène contre la porte, platement.

Emma entend les pas de l'homme qui s'éloignent dans le couloir. Elle étouffe sous la main de fer de Simon qui n'a pas bougé, pesant de tout son poids sur elle.

"Putain, il est pénible... souffle-t-il, visiblement aussi soulagé qu'il n'ait pas tardé à s'éloigner. Tu te l'es farci lui aussi ? demande-t-il soudain.

Emma fronce les sourcils, ne voulant comprendre le sens réel de cette question. Ils sont tous en manque à tous être obsédés par la même chose ?!

"Nan parce qu'il est lourdingue, sans mentir... tu sais jamais où il veut en venir avec ses phrases à rallonge... Mais Negan semble ne jurer que par lui aussi en ce moment ! Sérieux, c'est relou. Il est tellement _débile_ ! Mais il a l'air de toucher un peu en physique, un rat de scientifique tu vois ?! Coincé du cul au possible, mais bon. Du coup, maintenant, Negan ne voit plus que lui. C'est lui qu'a trouvé le moyen de prolonger un peu les rôdeurs dans la cours, là... Alors ça, Negan, il ne s'en remet pas, c'est clair... Comme si on manquait de macchabées... La terre en est remplie ! Comme un putain d'supermarché ! Y a qu'à se servir ! Et non en fait des guirlandes de Noël toute l'année si on veut !"

Emma écoute l'homme appuyé sur elle, sentant l'amertume suinter de ses mots à propos de l'homme à la batte. Au moins, elle n'est plus son sujet de torture et elle prend ça pour du répit.

Très court répit.

"Où j'en étais... ? Ah ouai... Ma p'tite Souris... le sourire redevenant carnassier. Elle est devenue sournoise et maligne celle-ci. Alors attends."

Il se redresse tout en la maintenant, et tend un bras vers une grosse étagère que la femme n'a pas eu le temps de voir avant de tomber, poussée, dans l'assise. Il y prend un rouleau de gros ruban adhésif qu'il décolle en s'aidant de ses dents blanches.

"Inutile de gigoter, s'asseyant carrément sur la femme qui remue brusquement, avant de lui coller le bâillon sur les lèvres. Je vois que la souris a retrouvé aussi sa langue. Et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à discutailler."

Il se dandine pour descendre légèrement son bassin sur les jambes de la fille, le genou toujours sur l'accoudoir, courbé et le visage tout proche de la mâchoire d'Emma, comme myope et voulant y mettre toute son application, ne voulant rien rater de son acte prochain. La lame reprend le chemin de sa carotide, se promenant lentement sur la peau blanche.

La femme remue et gémit à nouveau. Il soulève un bout du ruban, dans un soupir se voulant encore patient.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux Simon... prononce Emma à voix basse, se voulant elle prometteuse. Et je ferai...

-A quoi tu penses, dis moi ? comme hypnotisé par le mouvement de l'arme.

-Je ne sais pas... ce que tu veux... levant une main vers la joue rugueuse du grand homme toujours sur elle.

-Je te pensais plus subtile dans ton jeu, P'tite Souris... soupirant, déçu. Toutes les femmes de Negan jouent la séduction dès le premier tour...

-Je me doute que je ne suis pas à ton goût... se ravisant, mais chaque homme a des besoins...

-Et tu penses pouvoir satisfaire les miens ? Vraiment ?

-Dis moi...

-Je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme comme Negan, moi. Parce que Negan est un pur sentimental, pas vrai ? Pas moi. J'y arrive pas, ça me soûle vite. Moi je préfère l'action, remettant le ruban brutalement en place.

Il se concentre à nouveau sur sa lame. Il lui fait mordre la peau diaphane et tendue du cou de la femme sous lui. Le tranchant marque un trait horizontal rougissant vite. Puis il appuie la pointe de la large lame au bord du renflement fait par la trachée.

Sous lui, Emma tente de se cambrer malgré son poids sur ses hanches. Dans un gémissement, seul son buste s'arrondit un peu. La seule réflexion cohérente qui lui envahit encore la tête est que c'est le même genre de couteau que Daryl brandissait contre Dwight dans sa cellule. Sauf que c'est elle qui risque d'en mourir aujourd'hui.

Le grand homme soupire et se redresse, s'installe encore un peu et regarde cette fois plus haut sur la tête de la femme. Il pose toute sa main d'abord sur le côté gauche du crâne, recouvrant facilement de sa large paume toute la partie brune et rase. Puis du bout du doigt il retrace, il appuie, sur la cicatrice en plongeant dans l'ocre du regard qui le fixe. Il sent une nouvelle accélération dans la respiration de sa prisonnière, faisant gonfler le ruban contre sa bouche. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il est vraiment trop curieux.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça en vrai ?"

Emma ne réagit pas, la tête propulsée la nuit où elle a pris la balle perdue qui a coûté l'oeil de Carl. Le visage de l'enfant danse encore devant ses yeux, ne sentant pas tout de suite le frottement désagréable de la lame cette fois contre la peau de son crâne...

.

"Aller, aide moi un peu là..."

Emma est restée immobile pendant de longues minutes, se rassurant que le frottement sur son crâne, bien que passablement désagréable, ne semble pas la faire saigner. Elle réalise à peine qu'elle a encore cette faculté à éteindre sa raison, son cerveau, tout entier. A se mettre dans cet état catatonique si lointain, mais qui l'a sauvée tant de fois de ce genre de situation. Gorman surgit alors devant ses yeux, le visage barré de son sourire vicieux et dégoûtant. Il y avait longtemps.

 _"Laisse toi faire... ça va aller... ça va te plaire... tu vas voir..."_

Elle ne se débat plus. Elle ne sent pas que Simon s'est redressé, l'a libérée de son poids sur son être à moitié vautré dans le grand fauteuil. Elle a si peur de revenir pour découvrir ce que le moustachu a fait subir à son corps.

Elle entend pourtant sa voix, toujours lointaine, qui se superpose à la voix mielleuse de Gorman.

"Aide moi, putain, fais pas ta gamine..." répète-t-il déjà agacé.

Elle sent encore son corps remuer mais comme si elle y était étrangère, se tenant comme à l'extérieur de cette enveloppe charnelle qu'elle n'estime en rien mais dont elle doit se contenter.

Elle sent son bassin se soulever légèrement, bouger, puis ses jambes s'activer lentement. La température de la pièce légèrement plus basse ne tarde pas à l'envelopper rapidement, la couvrant de chair de poule dans la seconde. Puis un nouveau frottement, encore différent, se limitant à son abdomen cette fois, rapide, soulevant une odeur de solvant qui s'évapore tout aussi vite.

"Debout... Franchement, je pensais que tu allais te débattre, j'avais prévu les menottes, pensant que j'allais avoir une P'tite Souris enragée moi ! T'es nulle... Je me faisais une joie de jouer avec toi, que tu me donnes l'occasion de t'en mettre enfin une. On va voir si tu ne te démènes pas davantage, là où je t'emmène... Allez, avance... Attends ! Je vais t'attacher quand même on sait jamais, que t'essaies pas de te carapater..."

Elle le regarde sans un mot, passer ses bras inertes devant elle, sentant la morsure des lanières de plastique trop serrées autour de ses poignets maigres. Il arrache le ruban adhésif de sa bouche, puis il la pousse sans douceur et ils passent la porte, s'engouffrant dans le couloir sombre.

"Salut Simon... encore une qui ne s'est pas bien tenue ?

-Ouai, une coriace... faut que j'la parque...

-Elle n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça, si ? se penche le Sauveur s'approchant d'eux dans la coursive.

Emma voit l'autre homme la détailler sans vergogne, passant son regard lubrique sur son corps dénudé.

Les yeux de l'homme curieux s'arrête sur sa tête, puis sur son ventre un instant plus long.

"Te fies pas à son p'tit gabarit... c'est une souris enragée, rit il goguenard. Ca va lui faire du bien de se retrouver un peu avec elle-même... pas vrai petite garce ?! plaisante le grand moustachu continuant son chemin.

-T'as raison, faut pas que les ouvriers se croient tout permis... surtout les fouteuses de merde... sympa le marquage en tous cas... rit l'homme en s'éloignant.

Emma se retourne sur lui pour tenter de lui faire signe, secouant la tête pour, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Mais elle renonce quand elle s'aperçoit que l'homme ne lui regarde encore que le corps, les yeux se baissant sur sa culotte sur ses jambes, se léchant encore les lèvres suggestivement.

Simon tire encore d'un coup Emma, derrière lui, la tenant serrée, par le lien de plastique lui maintenant les poignets, comme un petit chien marchant dans ses pas. Il jette un dernier regard à l'angle, voyant l'homme s'éloigner, insouciant.

"Entre là-dedans, P'tite Souris... la poussant encore une fois, pour qu'elle avance d'un pas précipité.

Emma découvre la pièce minuscule, aveugle, noire et sale. Elle pivote sur elle-même, reconnaissant sans grande difficulté, l'endroit sordide que lui a décrit Daryl.

"S'te plaît Simon... conjure-t-elle à voix basse, secouée d'un dernier espoir. Me laisse pas là-dedans. Je ferai ce que tu veux... ton ménage, tes chiottes... ce que tu veux... m'enferme pas... se jetant sur le grand torse large, suppliante.

-J'ai déjà une boniche, tu crois quoi ? se moque-t-il. Je préfère quand t'es plus hargneuse que pleurnicharde. Reste là... la poussant une dernière fois.

Il claque la porte derrière lui, l'enfermant dans le noir et la puanteur d'urine et de vomi.

Elle recule jusqu'à rapidement buter contre le mur du fond contre lequel elle se laisse glisser assise, ramenant ses jambes nues contre la peau de son torse, les enlaçant de ses deux bras noués des liens de plastique trop serrés. Elle n'est vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements et le froid commence à courir le long de son épiderme pâle, déclenchant des cavalcades de frissons. Elle garde les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la lueur passant sous la porte close, dansante d'ombres passagères au rythme des hommes qui déambulent dans le couloir.

Une musique envahit l'air, joyeuse, entraînante et trop forte.

.

.

"Tout le monde est là ?!..."

Rick pénètre dans la petite église blanche où il retrouve une grande partie de ses amis qui se lèvent ou s'approchent de lui à son entrée.

La pénombre de l'édifice tranche avec la clarté du soleil éclatant à l'extérieur. Il regarde ses amis un à un, essayant d'identifier les éventuels manquants.

Tous semblent être là pourtant, mais il sait ne plus avoir les idées trop claires, l'adrenaline ne reculant que lentement dans ses veines.

"Gabriel... indique calmement Maggie qui s'approche de lui. Il manque Gabriel...

-Merde... jure le shérif en baissant la tête.

-Et Emma... complète Carl en venant à son père qu'il prend dans ses bras une seconde. Emma n'est pas là... et elle est montée dans la voiture de Gabriel...

Comme si Rick ne pensait pas qu'à ça.

"Elle est peut être revenue avec quelqu'un d'autre ? tente le shérif, fixant son fils pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Quelqu'un a ramené Emma ? demande-t-il à la cantonade.

Son regard se pose sur Aaron qui secoue la tête, regardant autour de lui à son tour.

-Alors c'est qu'ils en ont chopé... émet Michonne en pinçant ses lèvres.

-Gabriel... et Emma, alors... c'est tout... je crois... a du mal à se concentrer le barbu.

-T'es sûr ? insiste encore doucement la jeune veuve près de lui.

-Ouai... j'suis sûr, putain ! Je l'ai pas mise avec lui comme il me l'avait d'abord demandé, parce qu'il avait déjà Tara ! lève-t-il les bras au ciel de contrariété.

-De quoi tu parles ?! demande Michonne en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

De nouveaux arrivants entrent dans l'église à leur tour.

Rick se tourne vers Daryl et Tara, dans son sillage.

.

Le bracelet de plastique dur qui lie les deux liens qui lui mangent, eux, les poignets va bientôt céder. Elle tire dessus inlassablement quand les tendons de sa mâchoire lui font trop mal d'avoir rongé. Malgré la pénombre épaisse dans laquelle elle vit maintenant depuis un nombre d'heures, de jours dont elle a déjà perdu le décompte, elle sait qu'il va céder. Ce lien de plastique est sa seule compagnie palpable. Elle le sait. Et elle lui est reconnaissante. Mais elle va le tuer. C'est bientôt fini entre eux.

La musique reprend sa litanie agaçante de l'autre côté de la paroi. Emma se redresse, prenant appui sur le mur contre son dos. Parce que si cet air la rend dingue, elle sait aussi qu'il est l'annonce d'un nouveau contact social. Aussi venimeux soit il, il reste important à sa survie, au maintien de sa raison.

La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir brutalement, la lumière électrique inonde la pièce nue, insolente, illuminant son corps sale.

"Bonjour P'tite Souris... prononce l'homme à contre jour. Ta bouffe, lâchant une assiette de papier de toute sa hauteur, qui va s'écraser au sol dans un claquement éclaté.

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, Simon... articule Emma difficilement, levant un peu la tête pour juste le voir, ses cheveux encadrant son visage pâle.

-T'as bu toute ton eau ?

-Laisse moi y aller... accompagne moi... propose-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Alors t'as de quoi faire... faisant déjà un pas en arrière, pour refermer la porte sur lui.

-S'te plait Simon ! s'avance Emma des trois pas qui l'éloigne de la porte, avant de se cogner contre le pan de fer. J'en peux plus... dit-elle plus bas au métal. Laisse moi y aller...

-T'as ta bouteille, emmerdeuse... dit il déjà plus loin dans le couloir.

Avançant rapidement dans la coursive, Simon est surtout agacé de l'avoir trouvée debout, encore vaillante, même pas muette. Toujours pas brisée. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à la séquestrer là. Il n'en n'a pas reçu l'ordre express de Negan. Celui-ci ignore même tout de la présence de la femme entre ses murs.

Simon a eu une impulsion. Il a voulu jouer avec elle quand il l'a découverte. C'est vrai. Pourquoi il ne peut jamais s'amuser, lui ? Dwight a bien joué avec son sauvage. Et la terroriser, tout contre lui sur son fauteuil, il a adoré. Il a l'envergure pour terroriser le monde. Du moins ça a bien marché sur la Petite Souris. Sentir son corps se tendre sous ses doigts, sa peau frémir sous la lame... Alors pourquoi pas lui ?  
Parce que c'est pas sa fonction au Sanctuaire. Il est là pour les expéditions. Pour choper tous ces pauvres cons faibles et couinants qui pullulent dehors.  
C'est lui le véritable Sauveur de tous ces demeurés.

Mais cette fille l'a tellement fait chier d'abord, depuis le tout début même. C'est vrai, Negan n'en avait que pour elle, dans son camping car. Pendant des jours. Il ne le voyait plus. Ils ne discutaient plus. Il y passait tout son temps, toutes ses nuits. Ca l'a gavé sévère, Simon.

Et puis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Negan l'a subitement relâchée. Comme ça. Alors que toutes ses autres bonnes femmes sont parquées et surveillées de près. Mais pas cette garce là. Va savoir pourquoi. Franchement. Elle a quoi de spécial ? Rien de rien, ouai.

Et puis quand il a chopé le sauvage et qu'il l'a trouvée à moitié dans ses bras, il ne s'est pas gêné pour aller cafter son infidélité évidente à l'homme en noir. C'est vrai que là, il a vraiment kiffé. Voir la gueule de Negan sous ses mots. C'était vraiment trop bon. Même si c'était mesquin. Même si c'était gamin. Même si ça pouvait ne servir à rien, si ce n'est déclencher une nouvelle crise de colère de Negan... contre lui, seul présent face au leader, à ce moment là.

Mais c'était surtout un vrai miracle de la voir dans l'usine, plantée là comme tombée du ciel. C'était le pompon. Son deuxième round.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a pris alors. Une impulsion. Il l'a attrapée, comme une connerie qu'on chourre dans un magasin, sur un coup de tête. Comme un trésor à soi. Que personne ne doit découvrir.

Il s'est dit qu'elle pourrait toujours lui servir. Il fallait qu'il parle à Negan. Sérieusement, d'homme à homme. Il s'est dit qu'elle pourrait être son moyen de pression, son diable à sortir du chapeau au cas où.

Surtout que pendant plusieurs heures, ils ont cru que Negan était mort... Sous l'attaque de Rick, dans la cohue, Negan est le seul à ne pas être rentré se mettre à l'abri dans l'usine... Ils se sont tous précipités à l'intérieur, mais il manquait le blouson noir. Ils pensaient bien qu'il était juste derrière, voulant narguer les attaquants jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mais la porte s'est refermée dans un grand claquement sonore pour ne pas s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Alors Simon s'est mis à délirer... comme s'il s'était chopé une pointe de fièvre subite et fulgurante. Il s'est mis à croire... A croire que de second, il pouvait passer premier... Porté par Regina et quelques autres, il y a cru... une seconde de trop.

Il aurait pu se servir de la petite emmerdeuse pour revendiquer ses choix et ses envies de conquête auprès de Negan. Il aurait pu menacer la fille sous les yeux horrifiés du grand brun, sauf si celui-ci voulait bien l'écouter une seconde et prendre en compte ses opinions et ses projets. Parce que lui, il s'en fout, ce qui l'amuse dans tout ça, c'est de faire flipper, de prendre tout ce que ce monde peut leur offrir, là, à leurs pieds, des vivres, des armes, des munitions, mais aussi du territoire. Assujettir et régner, sur un véritable empire, sur les _ressources_.

Il s'était fait un véritable film durant ces quelques heures. En 16/9, en écran géant, en IMAX.

Voilà.

Puis Negan a ressurgi au coin d'un couloir, rentré au bercail sans une égratignure, à peine décoiffé, accompagné d'un black délabré, comme s'il s'en était servi de bouclier humain contre les macchabées.

Le leader n'a pas tardé à avoir le nez plein de l'odeur de mutinerie qui régnait au dessus du petit groupe agglutiné au premier étage. Il n'a pas loupé le regard luisant du grand moustachu, ivre d'espoir de prendre enfin le pouvoir.

Mais encore une fois Negan n'a pas réagi comme prévu. Et il a fait semble-t-il, la sourde oreille, faisant mine de rien, reprenant les rênes des mains des rebelles avec calme et désinvolture.

Alors à quoi lui sert cette fille maintenant ? S'il se pointe encore avec cette connasse, Simon ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Negan a été incroyablement indulgent sur le coup précédent. Il sait qu'il ne le loupera pas sur le prochain. Et celui-ci pourrait alors lui coûter cher... le fer ou Lucille... Si ce n'est les deux.

Il va donc bien falloir qu'il se débarrasse de cette pétasse. Sans se faire choper par Negan bien sûr. Surtout pas envie de se faire cramer la gueule comme cette petite pute de Dwight. Ou pire.

Par un moyen ou un autre. Faut qu'il s'en débarrasse, ni vu ni connu.

Second, c'est pas si mal... Le reste peut encore attendre un peu...


	9. Chapter 9

_**8x05 The Big scary U**_

 _ **For Emma - Bon Iver**_

* * *

-S'te plaît Simon... murmure la femme, se balançant de plus en plus contre la paroi.

Sa tête vient taper d'abord doucement, lentement, contre la porte close. Puis, comme si un certain réconfort prenait place, elle imprime un rythme et une force plus soutenus, ne tenant pas compte du tambourinement qui ne tarde pas à résonner dans le couloir tout entier.

 _S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait..._ berce la voix d'Emma dans sa tête au rythme des coups contre le haut de son front.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, rien ni personne ne revient.

Même la chanson s'est arrêtée. Même la lumière s'est éteinte.

Alors Emma s'accroupit, toujours si lentement, se souvenant que Simon a livré sa pitance du jour qu'elle retrouve à quelques centimètres de ses pieds sales.

Elle tatonne et trouve la croute de pain dur, et la matière qui le recouvre. Elle sait que c'est de la bouffe pour chien. Elle en a déjà mangé les premières fois où il la lui a servie. Elle n'a même pas faim. Et elle sait que même sans appétit, il faut qu'elle mange un peu si elle veut tenir. Surtout qu'elle n'a déjà plus d'eau. Alors si la pâté est un peu humide, ce sera toujours ça de pris.  
Si même les chiens n'en meurent pas, elle ne devrait pas en crever.  
Et si non, quoi ?  
Qui s'en soucie davantage que Simon ?  
Qui sait où elle est vraiment, si ce n'est Simon ?  
Alors à quoi bon ?

En plus, l'odeur est presqu'appétissante en l'approchant de sa bouche, même si elle ne sent plus vraiment l'odeur générale dans la pièce où elle croupit.

Elle ouvre à peine plus sa machoire, quand sa lèvre supérieure effleure quelque chose de mouvant, ne s'attendant qu'à la pâtée inerte.

Dans un réflexe, elle lâche le tout qui retombe sur le béton sale.

Se recroquevillant davantage sur le sol, essayant de s'aider de la faible lumière passant sous la porte, elle fixe la tartine éclatée au sol. Le petit monticule sombre qui en fait la garniture bouge lentement sous ses yeux. Indéniablement.

De petites créatures plus blanches, plus pâles gigotent au milieu de la viande pourrie.

"Sale connard... murmure la femme.

Alors elle reprend la tranche de pain qu'elle tapote contre le sol, pour en décoller le reste de viande qui tombe mollement.

Elle croque avec précaution le bord plus durci du morceau de croute. Mais une fois dans sa bouche, au bout de deux ou trois mastications laborieuses, un goût de moisi envahit encore sa bouche.

Emma ferme les yeux, s'appuyant contre la porte, assise, levant la tête au plafond, continuant de mâcher malgré le dégoût et la saliver qui lui remonte du fond de la gorge dans un réflexe de régurgitation. Ce sera son seul repas jusqu'à longtemps. Elle ne va pas en mourir. Des spasmes un peu douloureux tout au plus. De toutes manières, son corps entier n'est que douleurs musculaires ou articulaires. Si son ventre s'y met, elle n'en crèvera définitivement pas.

Puis la lueur sous la porte se répendant sur le sol, et l'accomodation de ses yeux faisant, elle découvre, plus au fond de la pièce, une forme plus ronde. Elle s'en approche à quatre pattes, posant d'abord quelques doigts dessus, avant de s'asseoir encore à côté. Une pomme. Une pomme a roulé jusque là, lors du laché dédaigneux du repas frugal. La peau est déjà flétrie voire molle sous ses doigts. Mais ça peut le faire. Emma l'approche de sa bouche et la croque sans précaution. Mais ses dents entrent dans une matière presque liquide, une saveur de champignon moisi inonde sa bouche et elle doit tout recracher. Elle balance la pomme pourrie elle aussi contre la porte.

"Sale connard d'enfoiré !" crie-t-elle, seule dans sa cellule.

.

.

 _"Te voilà là toi aussi, ma pauvre..._

Emma sursaute, ouvre les yeux. Une silhouette plus sombre se tient en face d'elle, appuyée contre la paroi froide de la porte de métal.

 _"Finalement, il m'a mieux traitée que toi... Je suis désolée Emma.._.

-Désolée de quoi... tu n'y es pour rien... Tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous... C'est plutôt nous qui nous en voulons de t'avoir perdue...

- _On a tous fait des sacrifices, tu sais... Je suis venue volontairement ici... pas toi._

-C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas y rester dormir... rit Emma amèrement.

- _Moi, j'ai fini par m'endormir... sans doute..._

-Tu as fait quelque chose d'héroïque pour nous sauver tous... pour tenter du moins... Et voilà où nous en sommes...

 _-Tu dois tenir... tu peux le faire Em... il faut que tu le fasses. Daryl, Rick... Tara..._

-Je sais... Je n'ai pas l'intention de pourrir là... Il va peut être venir ?... juste le temps qu'ils sachent, sans doute... qu'ils s'aperçoivent...

-Il _va venir te chercher..._

-Vous nous manquez tellement... Glenn... Abraham... toi... Si tu savais... ne retenant pas ses larmes brûlantes sur sa voix. Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'ai du faire... s'il vous plaît...

Emma relève les yeux vers le mur, s'obligeant à sourire faiblement pour ne pas pleurer carrément.

 _"Il n'y a que les vivants qui ont des reproches, Emma..._

La silhouette s'estompe, se fondant avec le mur.

La voix chaude de Sasha résonne encore contre son crâne alors que la musique revient taper contre les parois du couloir...

.

.

Cette musique... Cette odeur... cet enfer...

Emma s'oblige à respirer profondément, pour sortir de là, coûte que coûte.

Elle s'allonge, se recroqueville, étendue sur le béton sale et tiède du sol, sur le côté, ramenant un peu ses jambes contre elle, serrant ses bras aux poignets noués contre sa poitrine, en foetus.

Au bout d'une seconde, ou d'une heure, elle sent à nouveau la chaleur réconfortante contre son dos, le poids du bras sur ses côtes. Elle entend tout autant le souffle tiède venant se poser régulièrement sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle n'a pas pris le temps de réaliser le confort, la douceur et la paix de ce moment, unique, quand il était encore réel. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle en perçoit toute la richesse, et tout le regret de l'avoir laissé filer sans en profiter une seconde de plus. Ne pas avoir mesuré a sa juste valeur toute la gratitude et le bien être que ce moment lui a procurés.

Daryl est venu contre elle de lui-même, profitant de son sommeil ou obéissant peut être à une envie personnelle et bien consciente de se rapprocher d'elle volontairement. Un frisson la secoue dans sa somnolence. Comment a-t-il pu éprouver une envie pareille ? Comment a-t-il pu être ne serait-ce qu'attiré physiquement par ce corps qui est le sien ? Elle se dégoûte tellement. Par ce qu'elle est. Mais bien plus encore par ce qu'elle a fait dernièrement. Personne ne peut être attiré par elle. elle en est convaincue. Depuis des décennies. Depuis toujours. Elle s'est toujours étonnée d'avoir plu ne serait-ce qu'une journée, un mois, une année, à Mark. Puis elle s'est convaincue qu'il n'y aurait que lui et qu'elle avait une chance impensable de plaire à son homme blond. Alors il n'y a eut finalement jamais que lui. Et elle en a été heureuse, pleinement. Le temps qu'on a bien voulu leur donner.

Jusqu'au chasseur.

Aujourd'hui, Daryl semble éprouver la même chose ? Impossible. L'apocalypse change indéniablement les hommes. Dorénavant, elle y est confrontée tous les jours de sa vie. La fin du monde rend les pourris encore plus ignobles et les bons... beaucoup moins exigeants, visiblement. Le souffle de l'homme près d'elle résonne encore dans ses oreilles, si vivant, si réel. Elle s'en veut de n'avoir jamais osé. Que risquait-elle alors ? Qu'il la rejette. Et alors ? Elle n'en serait pas morte. Elle aurait été fixée. Et même s'il n'en avait pas voulue, cela n'aurait rien changé pour elle.

Le chasseur fait partie de sa vie depuis des mois maintenant. Il fait partie d'elle depuis aussi longtemps. L'idée la frappe comme une gifle en pleine figure, cuisante, évidente, libératrice aussi. Dans son demi sommeil, elle a coupé sa respiration inconsciemment et cette vérité lui faire reprendre son souffle d'un coup, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux, lui faisant reprendre pleine conscience dans le noir.

Emma se redresse comme sortant d'un doux cauchemar, comme ressuscitée par une vérité qui était pourtant là depuis une éternité, latente, qu'elle n'osait juste pas prendre en compte. N'osant ne serait-ce que l'effleurer du doigt de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Comme il est venu à elle dans son sommeil, Emma s'accroche à ce sentiment bien réel qui lui explose le coeur et les tripes et dont elle n'a plus honte. Parce que c'est lui qui va la faire se tenir debout et sortir d'ici.

C'est le chasseur qui va l'aider à affronter les Sauveurs. Tous autant qu'ils sont si besoin. A commencer par Simon. A commencer par Negan.

.

.

Du mouvement.

D'un sursaut, Emma émerge de sa léthargie piétinée par le martèlement sur le sol de béton des pas lourds qui approchent.

"Ouvre la 2, dit sèchement un homme.

-C'est laquelle ?

-Celle-ci crétin... l'autre est vide... faudrait pas qu'on s'trompe et qu'on oublie où t'es et qu'on puisse plus jamais te retrouver, pas vrai Curé ?! ricane le premier, mauvais.

Emma se redresse en entendant le surnom prononcé. Gardant le silence, elle se traîne près de la porte, du fond de sa minuscule cellule, collant sa joue humide contre le sol, faisant fi des odeurs d'urine et de moisi lui agressant l'odorat, pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose par dessous la porte.

"Grouille toi, j'ai envie de voir comment Simon va se faire fumer, continue le premier.

-Il va rien lui faire, t'es con...

-Simon et Regina ont quand même bien gueulé ! Elle a quand même tiré sur les ouvriers, cette tarée ! Faut pas qu'ils se croient tout permis ces débiles, franchement !

-C'est bon, tu t'enflammes. Voilà mon Père, votre suite est prête... poussant la porte grinçante. En vous souhaitant un agréable séjour parmi nous...

-C'est toi qu'es con... rigole encore le premier, poussant l'homme dans la pièce noire.

-Ba quoi ? Negan a dit de le mettre dans la salle 2... _gentiment..._

La porte claque. Le verrou tourne dans la serrure et les deux hommes s'éloignent dans leurs rires gras et contents d'eux-mêmes.

Emma patiente encore quelques secondes. La lumière du couloir s'éteint subitement, le minuteur déclenchant l'interrupteur.

"Gabriel... ? appelle-t-elle doucement, collée au sol.

-...

-Gabriel ! Dis moi que c'est toi, j't'en prie...

-Emma... murmure enfin l'homme.

-Merci mon Dieu...

-J'ai merdé Emma... J'ai gravement merdé...

-Ca va aller Gab'... je te promets que ça va aller...

-Nan... rien ne va plus aller...

-On est vivants mon Père...

-T'es mignonne...

Emma reste étendue sur le sol. Elle n'est plus seule dans son trou à rat.

L'air devient de plus en plus suffocant et les deux amis restent silencieux, tombant dans une nouvelle léthargie trop lourde, durant des heures, des jours, ou quelques minutes.

Elle prend conscience du bruit de vrombissement ambiant qui la berce quand il ralentit pour s'éteindre complètement. Mais après un battement de cil, la torpeur l'emporte encore.

Un claquement lointain résonne jusqu'à eux.

Emma sursaute, ouvrant grand les yeux dans la pénombre épaisse.

"Gabriel ? demande-t-elle, s'assurant de sortir de son rêve.

\- Mmmh

-Je n'ai donc pas rêvé que tu étais là...

-Je suis là Emmanuelle... Je mérite d'être là... je suis bien à ma place pour une fois.

-Personne ne mérite ça...

-Non. Surtout pas toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais... souriant tristement.

-Je viens de rencontrer les deux plus grands lâches de ce monde fini... Ils devraient être tout deux enfermés ici... au moins. Ou rôdeur au mieux... Mais un seul subit sa peine dans cette cellule. Tu es bien loin du compte petite, crois moi... bien loin... du compte...

-Gab... Quoi que tu aies à te reprocher, tu t'es largement racheté depuis... Toi qui apprends le pardon aux autres tu...

-J'ai encore une chose à faire. Une seule. et ce n'est surement pas celle de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de miséricorde...

-C'est toujours le cordonnier le plus mal chaussé... sourit Emma. Mais tu y parviendras mon Père... Tu y parviendras... refermant les yeux sous la chaleur harassante.

-Voilà la voix de la paix intérieure... La dernière que j'ai entendue avait quatre-vingts quatre ans...

-Elle devait être formidable...

-Ma grand-mère était la plus belle des femmes... Mais tu es déjà plus loin Emmanuelle... Dis moi alors ton secret pour être parvenue à vaincre aussi ta culpabilité...

-Je ne l'ai pas vaincue. Elle est toujours là. Près de moi. Toujours plus près. Voilà pourquoi. Je la garde au chaud. Je la nourris.

-Tu ne fais rien de mal Emma. Je ne t'ai jamais vue commettre de crime ou même de pêché...

-Tu ne me connais pas mon Père...

-Peut être... mais... tu n'es pas la pire... loin s'en faut... Tu ne repends pas la méchanceté ou la jalousie autour de toi... tu ne parles pas mal de ton prochain...

-...

-...tu ne gardes pas tout pour toi, tu ne manges pas plus que ta part...

-...

-Tu n'as fais de mal a pereonne de façon invivable... tu n'as tué personne volontairement et gratuitement...

-... J'ai tué mon enfant il y a trois jours. Et ma Lisa avant lui...

-... L'enfant... ne cachant pas sa surprise dans sa voix malade et froide.

Infanticide... est-ce vraiment pire que la pire des lâchetés ? Par les temps qui courent ? Sans doute. L'enfant est on ne peut plus l'avenir de ce monde décharné, sans doute son seul espoir de renaissance.  
Le crime impardonnable par excellence.

"Comment as-tu osé... crache le pasteur noir, ne sentant plus la tête lui tourner.

Emma entend les mots qui viennent jusqu'à elle, la faisant se recroqueviller sous le spasme de ses tripes qui se contractent sous le rejet acide et sans appel de l'homme de foi.

.

.

"Comment ça, il _manque_ Emma ? grogne Daryl. Comment il peut _manquer_ Emma ? Pourquoi l'avoir mise avec Gabriel ?!

-Parce que je pensais qu'elle ne risquerait rien avec lui, qu'il ne se mettrait jamais vraiment en danger. Et je l'avais positionné en arrière...

-Alors elle est où bordel ? gronde Daryl face au shérif droit mais impuissant face à lui.

-On va aller la chercher.

- **Où ?!** crie le chasseur.

-Au Sanctuaire... sans doute...

-Tu te fous d'ma gueule ?! reculant d'un pas, comme pour éviter le gouffre qui s'ouvre devant ses pieds.

Tara gémit derrière les deux hommes, sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, commençant à marcher en rond sous l'inquiétude qui emplit ses veines.

Daryl se retourne vers elle, excédé.  
"Pourquoi tu chouines toi ?! gronde-t-il.  
-Quoi ?! répond elle, les yeux déjà luisants.  
-Daryl... le prévient Rick calmement.  
-Pourquoi ça a l'air de te bouleverser, de te rendre malade là ? grimaçant de dégoût.  
-C'est mon amie... je m'inquiète pour elle... incrédule qu'il s'en prenne à elle.  
-Rick, Michonne, même Carl peuvent être inquiets, mais _toi..._ T'es quoi pour elle au juste ?  
-Daryl ! intervient Michonne. Laisse la... posant une main sur son épaule. On est tous inquiets là...

Rick et Michonne se regardent un instant, gênés. Carl baisse la tête, faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner.  
Tous les trois revoient l'étreinte et le baiser que la brune a donné à Emma avant de partir.

Tara les regarde tous un à un, interloquée, pour revenir vers Daryl. Elle ne met pas de temps à comprendre qu'ils ne lui seront d'aucune aide.

"Et toi ? Elle est quoi pour toi ?! reprend la brune en fronçant les sourcils, portée par sa propre colère cette fois.  
-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! marmonne-t-il.  
-Emma, que représente-t-elle pour toi ? le pointant du doigt.  
-Les gars... supplie Rick, las, comprenant que ce n'est pas terminé.  
-Elle...  
-Vas y je t'écoute ? Est ce que tu lui as ne serait ce qu'un peu parlé dernièrement ? Sans lui gueuler dessus, je veux dire ?  
-Je... regardant au delà de Tara.  
-T'étais là, dans la 74 quand el... !  
- **TARA** ! Ça suffit, somme Maggie.  
La brune fixe la veuve une seconde. Avant de fixer encore le chasseur, le regard sombre.  
Daryl à maintenant la tête baissée, visiblement blessé par des mots. Tara réalise qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Il est aussi meurtri qu'elle l'est.

"Il l'a briefée... intervient Rick à son tour voyant son ami perdre ses moyens. Il lui a expliqué notre plan, lui a filé ses armes avant de partir... pensant que ça allait calmer la rancoeur de la brune.  
-Parfait, alors... sourit elle amèrement sans lâcher le chasseur des yeux. Mais lui as tu dis ne serait ce qu'au revoir ?...

Non, finalement c'est plus fort qu'elle. En tout cas son inquiétude lui a fait dire les mots de trop.  
Daryl la fusille d'un regard noir, avant de la bousculer pour sortir.  
Tara se demande subitement si le chasseur l'a vue embrasser Emma en se tournant pour le regarder fuir une nouvelle fois. Et s'il ne savait pas, pourquoi s'en était il pris à elle ainsi ?

"Oh putain... jure le shérif plus bas en baissant la tête.

Tara recule vers un des bancs pour s'y asseoir, tremblante, sursautant en entendant claquer les portes de l'église derrière Daryl furieux. Elle sait qu'elle a eu tort. Mais elle se sent libérée d'un poids. Et c'est lui qui l'a attaquée de front.

Ils avaient si bien travaillé. Tout s'était si bien passé. Ils avaient réussi à tout déclencher comme prévu. Tout roulait comme sur des roulettes.

Sauf pour le pasteur.

Sauf pour Emma.

.

"J'arrive, sale débile ! râle Simon en s'approchant de la porte close dans le couloir où la lumière criarde vient de se déclencher.

-Je reste aimable avec toi, Simon, parce que nous nous devons de garder des relations civilisées maintenant que le monde va à vau l'eau. Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'être avec moi plus que tes camarades insult... surgit Eugène au coin de la coursive, à sa suite.

-Ta gueule, lui assène simplement l'homme en ouvrant la porte d'un coup, indifférent, l'interrompant dans sa tirade dépourvue de la moindre intonation émotionnelle.

Eugène s'immobilide à côté du grand homme, tout près, trop près, comme réalisant où il se trouve, tournant et levant la tête au plafond, avant de regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule sombre et dont l'odeur nauséabonde lui saute au visage, comme à chaque fois.

"J'croyais qu'on n'avait personne dans cette cage en ce moment... La salle 2... tournant son regard vers la porte voisine. Mais la salle 1 doit êt...

-Je t'ai dit quoi, putain ?! le toise le moustachu.

-De la fermer...

-C'est trop compliqué pour toi, c'est sûr... soupire l'homme en faisant un pas dans la pièce qu'il vient de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir violemment.

Emma ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, posant une main sale sur son visage pour atténuer la clarté de la lumière trop vive qui éclaire son visage, et tout son corps recroquevillé au sol dans le carré de lueur grise créée par la porte ouverte de la cellule.

"Aller debout P'tite Souris... dit l'homme en se penchant légèrement, tendant la main vers la créature au sol.

Elle le toise, profitant de l'ombre longue qu'il porte sur elle de son grand corps. Elle se redresse assise et se met lentement debout. Elle perçoit déjà l'impatience que ses mouvements lents suscitent en lui, mais elle n'a plus peur de rien. De toutes manières, ses membres ne lui obéissent qu'à moitié, et sa tête a lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps. Même après Gabriel.

"Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? demande encore Eugene en la voyant approcher.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature démoniaque, rabougrie, le visage pale et sale barré de longues mèches noires emmêlées et douteuses. Une entité cauchemardesque ayant élu domicile dans cette cellule sale et noire. Un être répugnant au possible.

"On va la ramener aux femmes. Elles vont s'occuper d'elle, explique froidement Simon sans regarder l'homme planté sur le seuil.

Il pousse la femme devant lui, sous l'oeil scrutateur du plus petit qui la détaille sans gêne, indifférent. Puis il se précipite derrière les deux individus qui avancent rapidement dans le couloir. Eugene est curieux de voir ça. Au moins il ne sera pas la cible de cette mise à nue.

-Ca répond pas à la question, continue le pseudo scientifique, trolttinant derrière son grand accolyte.

-Parce qu'y a pas de question. Ta gueule Eugene. C'est ma seule réponse, putain, t'es vraiment chiant comme mec...se retournant vers lui, en continuant d'avancer. Si t'étais pas à moitié handicapé, j'te tabasserais bien dans un coin, j'te promets...

-Je ne suis pas handicapé Simon... déclare platement Eugene, comme une évidence.

-Tu devrais faire des tests quand même... nan ? T'en penses quoi P'tite Souris ? se penchant en avant, pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de la petite femme qui galope devant lui.

-Elle est quasiment toute nue... continue Eugene.

-Par contre, t'as pas besoin de lunettes mon pote, je te confirme ! sarcastique.

-J'croyais qu'on leur mettait le jogging à tous...

-C'est pas la même procédure pour celle-là...

-Y a qu'une seule procédure Simon...

Mais il a sans doute raison. Pour les être démoniaques, c'est une autre procédure. Forcément.

-Putain... tu me fais chier... s'immobilisant subitement dans le couloir, retenant la fille en attrapant quelques mèches, tirant sa tête en arrière sans prévenir, tandis qu'Eugene s'arrête à sa hauteur.

L'homme le regarde froidement, levant ses yeux sombres et sa moue éternellement dubitative vers le grand moustachu, pas impressionné pour un clou.

"Negan sait pas que j'ai cette fille, tu piges ?

-Alors même si tu as déjà provoqué un vice de procédure sur une règle que tu n'as pas su respecter dès le début alors qu'elle est fondatrice de toute la tenue et du respect du système tout entier, t'as pas l'droit...

-J'ai pas... quoi ? Mais on n'a pas huit ans mon pote ! J'fais c'que j'veux ! grimace le moustachu.

-N'empêche que t'as pas l'droit. Et tu le sais. Negan n'aime pas ça. Surtout avec les filles. Aussi démoniaque soient-elles.

-Tu vas vraiment finir par crever, planté derrière une porte, j'te jure...

Simon ne prend pas la peine de relever sa dernière remarque, le considérant comme définitivement irrécupérable. Eugene s'applique à regarder encore une seconde entière la prisonnière qui reste figée, droite, prête à repartir, le regard bloqué face à elle, face au couloir qui s'ouvre devant eux.

"En plus c'est Emma, déclare-t-il pour se rassurer et enlever l'option démon qui saute et rebondit dans sa tête.

-Quoi ? Tu connais cette fille ? fronçant les sourcils, sentant que la situation dégènère.

-Negan va t'en vouloir.

-Negan va rien m'en vouloir du tout... Les filles vont la décrasser et il n'y paraîtra rien, d'ac' mon pote ? Il v...

-Daryl aussi.

-Quoi... ? Daryl ? C'est qui Daryl ? secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

-Son mec... et il est pas commode... crois moi... j'préférais Abraham, et il m'a foutu un pain qui m'a mis pourtant K.O. pendant des heures en plein soleil... mais j'préfère Abraham à Daryl... Tu sais pas c'qu'il pense vraiment et il peut te mettre sur la gueule sans que tu te relèves plus jamais... J'préfère Abraham, c'est sûr... Parce qu'Abraham, il peut dire des conneries aussi grosses que lui, mais au moins tu sais ce qu'il pense. J'préfère Abraham parce que même s'il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit, je sais que c'est mon am...

\- C'est qui Abraham, putain ?! glapit Simon, à bout. Ah, son homme des bois ! comprenant les propos ininterrompus de son voisin, le pauvre con qu'a rien voulu savoir et qui s'est barré !? Tu parles ! rigole le géant, reprenant sa route en poussant encore Emma, presque soulagé. On va le choper. Encore... et on sera bien moins aimables avec lui, tu peux m'croire... Toi aussi ma p'tite Salope... tu peux m'croire : je vais lui faire sa fête à ton homme des bois s'il pointe le bout d'sa queue pour toi... lui parlant avec le même volume sonore, à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la femme.

-N'empêche... Il va te tuer d'avoir dévêtu sa copine... et de kui avoir écrit sur le ventre au marqueur... Il est pas commode... j'voudrais pas m'y frotter... pourtant j'me suis frotté à Abraham, mais lu...

-T'as vraiment un grain... commente encore Simon alors qu'il ralentit le pas.

Les voilà arrivés. Emma s'arrête devant la porte close, sentant Simon dans son dos qui lâche enfin la masse de ses cheveux.

* * *

 **Merci déjà** **à** **toutes les visites** **assidues** **et silencieuses qui parsèment gentiment, toujours** **là, invariablement. Je ne vous entends pas mais je vous vois très** **bien.**  
 **Merci à** **vous ❤**

 **A vos avis qui me sont toujours plaisants et précieux.**


	10. Chapter 10

**8x05 The Big scary U**

 **Nous y voilà... attention à vous... Le grand méchant loup a mis son pantalon, son t-shirt et ses bottes... et il approche à grands pas pour venir souffler sur votre petit coeur...**

 **Pourvu qu'il soit bien accroché...**

* * *

 _ **If only - Fink**_

* * *

Ils se présentent devant une nouvelle porte close où Simon toque fermement, faisant qu'elle s'ouvre dans la seconde.

"Avance !" ordonne l'homme derrière elle, exerçant une nouvelle poussée au milieu de son dos.

Il la bouscule encore une fois pour qu'Emma entre dans un salon hors du temps, d'un pas précipité manquant de piquer du nez, maîtrisant encore son dangereux trébuchement, malgré ses poignets toujours liés.

Trois femmes se tiennent dans la grande pièce meublée, la fixant, surprises et silencieuses.

Elles ne tardent pas à reporter toute leur attention sur le géant qui surgit juste derrière.

"Occupez vous d'elle. Negan se pointe ici dans une heure, improvise l'homme moustachu face à la troupe féminine qu'il domine dédaigneusement.

Eugene, près de lui, les toise toutes trois l'une après l'autre, comme s'il ne les connaissait pas déjà par leurs prénoms. Puis il finit par leur adresser un signe de tête mécanique. A l'observer sans un mot, elles entendent quasiment leur prénom respectif à chaque hochement sec qu'il leur adresse. Amber. Tanya. Frankie.

Simon fait demi tour sans plus d'explication sortant en laissant la porte grande ouverte, ne se souciant pas davantage d'Eugene.

Une minute entière passe.

Eugene reste figé.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? ose enfin Frankie s'approchant de lui lentement.

-Non. Rien.

La femme rousse lève un sourcil en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"C'est Emma, lâche Eugene sur le même ton.

-On va s'occuper d'elle... le rassure la femme en hochant la tête lentement.

-Negan va pas être content.

-T'inquiète pas. On va faire attention.

-Daryl va venir la chercher. Sans aucun doute. Et il va pas être content du tout.

-Ok...

-C'est son mec.

-...

-Et il est pas facile...

-Ca va aller... Ne t'inquiète pas... l'invitant à sortir, lui désignant la porte, surtout parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elles risquent toutes si même un seul des sbires de Negan les surprend en présence d'un homme, même s'il ne s'agit que du gars au mulet, en l'absence de leur chef à tous.

Eugene finit par sortir. Se retournant une dernière fois avant de passer le seuil.

"Tu vas être en sécurité ici, Emma... lui adressant la parole pour la première fois, alors qu'elle ne se retourne pas pour le regarder.

-On va prendre soin d'elle.

-T'as intérêt, femme... fermant la porte.

-Il est vraiment grave ce type... commente la femme rousse quand la porte est bien close, se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.

Les femmes observent, scrutent, évaluent, dévisagent l'intruse.

Emma se redresse et fixe en retour tour à tour chacune d'entre elles. Elle garde une expression stoïque et neutre, sachant que tout se joue maintenant. Même si sa tenue ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination des heures éprouvantes qu'elle vient de traverser. Elle sait que contrairement à l'indication d'Eugene, elle préfère pas se considérer en sécurité.

La minute se termine et un souffle semble soulever tous les coeurs. Une des plus jeunes, toute blonde, fait un premier pas vers elle.

"Je suis Amber... Viens par là... l'attirant doucement dans une pièce adjacente. On va arranger ça."

La rousse et Tanya accompagnent Amber en silence.

Les filles se pressent autour d'elle, toutes s'attaquent à lui défaire ses tresses emmêlées, ses mèches humides, sales et en pagaille, l'observant rapidement et se jetant des regards inquiets quant à l'état général du corps globalement nu et maltraité qu'elles ont sous les yeux.

Emma se laisse manipuler, gardant son regard flou, ailleurs, inexpressif.

Ses poignets sont libérés d'un coup de ciseaux sec, révélant la morsure rouge sombre des liens de plastique marqués sur sa chair claire.

Ses cheveux, pour ce qu'il en reste, sont démêlés par tous les doigts experts, voltigeant tout autour de sa tête. Elles n'y vont pas toutes avec la même délicatesse ni avec la même douceur. Mais elle ne bronche pas, insensible aux tiraillements répétés exercés sur son cuir chevelu.

Elle garde son regard dans le vide, ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait qu'elle est bien sortie de la cellule sordide, et que les mains de Simon l'ont libérée elles aussi.

"Ce mec est un grand malade..." entend elle chuchoter à son oreille au bout d'un moment.

Elle sait que la fille blonde près d'elle qui se tient à son côté gauche ne lui adresse pas la parole directement. Mais alors que les autres s'activent sans grande douceur sur le reste de sa chevelure, les mains de la fille ne font que caresser, effleurer le côté gauche de sa tête. Emma sent le bout de ses doigts à la fois sur ses cheveux courts et sur la peau de son crâne. Jamais sur la longue cicatrice, comme par respect. Elle redoute alors de visualiser vraiment le résultat du jeu de Simon sur le fauteuil.

Encore quelques minutes de tiraillements, puis la rousse se plante devant Emma, attrapant son regard plus bas.

"Lève les bras s'il te plait, dit elle doucement.

Emma s'exécute sans la voir, alors que la femme fait glisser la brassière sale par dessus ses épaules et sa tête. Ses cheveux ondulés et tout gonflés retombent en voile léger, recouvrant ses épaules et son torse plat, la couvrant jusqu'à la taille comme d'un poncho brun. Mais les trois filles ont eu largement le temps de voir l'inscription au feutre noir qui macule son abdomen, de son plexus à ses hanches. Elles ne font pourtant aucun commentaire. Pas l'énergie ni même l'envie.

Depuis le départ de Sherry, l'ambiance entre elles est plus morne, mais moins acerbe aussi, moins mesquine ou sournoise pour s'attirer davantage les faveurs de leur homme. Non pas que Sherry était la source de leurs luttes intestines, mais elles craignent de finir comme elle, dehors, perdue et seule en pleine apocalypse.

"Il va falloir faire pareil pour la culotte... indique la femme sur le même ton, gênée cette fois, désignant le sous vêtement souillé d'un mouvement du menton.

Sans plus de pudeur ni de gêne apparente, Emma se baisse entraînant le vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles, gardant les jambes tendues. Absente.

"Merci, commente Frankie reconnaissante, alors qu'Emma se redresse sans un mot ni un regard. Viens..." l'invitant à la suivre d'un nouveau geste du menton, n'osant la toucher.

Elle la guide lentement vers une cabine de douche qu'elle n'a pas vue, au fond de la pièce, à moitié dans la pénombre.

"Il y a de quoi faire à l'intérieur... Ca va aller ?"

Emma pénètre dans la cabine sans la regarder.

"Je te ramène des linges. Prend ton temps. Negan ne tolère pas la saleté. Alors prend vraiment ton temps..."

-Je sais..."

Frankie s'interrompt en regardant le rideau tiré, surprise d'entendre la voix basse avant le bruit de l'eau projetée dans le bac de douche.

Emma ferme les yeux sous le jet d'eau qui la réchauffe et la brûle rapidement. Ses cheveux se plaquent à son corps. De petites brûlures s'éveillent aussi dans son cou, la piquant soudainement. Les entailles du couteau de Simon.

Le gel douche remplit sa main et mousse rapidement sur son corps et sa tête, s'immisçant et irritant ses yeux, le goût acide dans sa bouche et l'odeur sucrée et entêtante dans ses narines. Elle reste en apnée jusqu'à ne pouvoir plus tenir, inspirant bruyamment, comme remontant à la surface d'un plongeon vers les abîmes noires de sa torture intérieure.

Elle est revenue en enfer. Elle le sait. Elle retrouve ses premiers réflexes et s'y accroche, s'y englue.

Et elle doit encore se préparer à retrouver le maître des lieux.

.

.

Séchée, vêtue du slip propre qu'elle a trouvé en sortant de la douche, Emma délaisse le soutien gorge sur la chaise de cuisine. Même avec son rembourrage, le linge est bien trop grand pour le tour de sa cage thoracique.

Elle déplie la robe noire devant ses yeux. Cintrée à la taille, sans manche et ajustée sur le haut. Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Elle n'a pas trop le choix de toutes manières. Elle passe l'habit et parvient à attacher la fermeture éclair presque jusqu'en haut du dos. Elle serre la ceinture de cuir noir au maximum autour de sa taille.

Ses longues mèches mouillées la recouvrent et l'humidifient déjà quand les trois filles approchent à nouveau.

"On va s'occuper de tes cheveux maintenant qu'ils sont propres... explique la rousse, l'invitant à s'asseoir, toujours d'un geste.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'activité des petites mains expertes, les filles semblent satisfaites de leur travail.

"Te voilà toute belle ! s'exclame Amber, joyeusement, voulant être encourageante.

-Regarde toi... Frankie lui tend le manche d'un miroir carré.

Emma se découvre, les cheveux secs, incroyablement longs, plusieurs centimètres reposent sur sa jambe, restée assise sur son tabouret. Adieu frisottis, boucles indomptables, mèches indisciplinées et plus courtes, bonjour brillance, vagues sombres souples et lisses, ornées seulement de quelques longues anglaises souples nées des fers à lisser qu'elle a vu s'agiter autour de sa tête.

Méconnaissable.

Comme pour se retrouver, se revoir, se reconnaître elle-même, Emma soulève lentement les cheveux recouvrant le côté gauche de son crâne.

"Laisse ! se précipite Amber de sa voix douce et enfantine. On ne le voit pratiquement pas, si on laisse les cheveux comme ça... remettant les mèches à leur place initiale, soigneusement.

Emma la regarde froidement, mais continue son inspection, découvrant la partie rase de sa tête, couverte de tâches plus blanches. La sensation désagréable de frottement. Simon lui a rasé les cheveux au couteau. Cela laisse des plaques de peau quasi lisse, comme des pelades, comme des arrachements. La peau de son cuir chevelu est légèrement rougi dans les trous ras laissés par le frottement de la lame.

"Ca va aller. Ca va repousser... C'est impressionnant mais il n'y a pas de plaie, explique encore Frankie, reposant les cheveux longs sur cette partie du crane alors qu'Emma se laisse enfin faire, docilement.

La rousse l'invite à se lever en lui prenant le miroir des mains.

"Te voilà prête... lui souriant gentiment.

Toutes entendent quelqu'un taper fermement à la porte dans la pièce voisine. Les trois femmes tournent la tête vers le bruit, tandis qu'Emma reste le regard fixe sur la rousse face à elle qui la domine d'une tête et demi.

"Voilà des chaussures... enfile les, il faut y aller... le ton déjà plus tendu.

-C'est sûr, là, tu vas lui plaire... renchérit la brune Tanya.

Emma chausse les escarpins qui la réhaussent pratiquement à la hauteur des trois grandes femmes.

"Où sont mes chéries... ? demande joyeusement une voix grave et masculine dans la pièce voisine.

Venant précipitamment, les femmes se mettent sagement en rang d'oignons, pour l'inspection des lieux par leur supérieur militaire.

Frankie, Amber, Tany se tiennent droites, les mains derrière le dos, le regard figé droit devant, fixant l'homme quand il s'approche et qui leur sourit presque gentiment. Les têtes sont toutes à la même hauteur, toutes perchées dans de hauts escarpins, plus ou moins compensés et plus ou moins sobres.

Le sourire toujours là, l'homme continue son inspection en silence et lève un sourcil en réalisant qu'il y a une nouvelle tête dans sa troupe, tout au bout de la ligne silencieuse et respectueuse.

"Putain, vous m'avez fait une surprise ?! se tournant vers la rousse, première de la rangée, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur la nouvelle venue.

La femme garde le regard droit ne levant pas les yeux vers le grand visiteur.

Puis il plisse les yeux, son sourire blanc s'évaporant, fixant ce visage très pâle, ces mèches sombres, lisses, ondulées, brillantes et si longues. Ces pommettes un peu saillantes, ce petit nez rond, ces lèvres charnues et certainement plus colorées un jour, ce début de cicatrice au bord du sourcil gauche, courant sur la tempe, se perdant sous les mèches de cheveux lissés. Et surtout ce regard. Orange. Bordé de sang noir.

"Emma... ? C'est toi ? demande le chef des Sauveurs.

Il marque un temps alors qu'il penche la tête sur le côté comme la toute première fois où il a posé ses yeux sur elle, dans la lumière des phares de voitures, l'éclairant comme l'animal terrorisé qu'elle était.

Cette fois, il est réellement surpris, comme rarement il l'a été depuis le début de cette foutue apocalypse, même.

La petite femme, bien plus haute qu'à son habitude, le regarde quasi en face, l'ocre de ses yeux l'observant enfin froidement, la sclère d'un de ses yeux injecté de sang noir, faisant ressortir encore l'orange sombre de son iris qui le fixe sans plus de crainte. Sans plus aucun sentiment du tout.

"La vache... Ça c'est une putain d'surprise..." son sourire blanc reprenant sa place naturelle et provocante sur ses lèvres.

Negan en reste encore plusieurs silencieux et immobile dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Il laisse courir son regard et son sourire carnassier, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, sur la femme devant lui sans gêne, savourant son plaisir pleinement.

"Vous n'étiez pas dans la même colonie d'vacances, Génie ? s'écarte le grand homme.

Emma tourne la tête lentement réalisant que Negan n'a pas pénétré seul dans la pièce. En se décalant pour se tenir maintenant de profil face à Emma, elle découvre qu'il camouflait derrière sa haute et large stature deux hommes un peu plus petits, plus discrets surtout.

Elle croise d'abord le regard apeuré d'Eugene qui la fixe avec une expression perplexe, comme s'il avait du mal à la remettre. Si Emma n'était pas pétrifiée face au grand homme, elle éclaterait volontiers de rire face à la gueule figée de l'ingénieur qui l'a bien identifiée plusieurs minutes avant quand elle a été relâchée et larguée ici par Simon. Il était bien à ses côtés non ? A moins qu'elle l'ait rêvé... Sale crétin de trouillard.

Puis encore derrière, les cheveux jaunes, filasses et le regard délavé, de plus en plus catastrophé de Dwight qui la découvre à son tour, estomaqué de la trouver là, prise au piège.

"Mon putain d'monde n'est-il pas tout petit ?! demande Negan, terriblement amusé. Je trouve cet homme pieu retranché dans une boîte et ma toute douce quasi dans la même journée, belle comme une putain de bombasse…

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il ne se gêne pas oour la lorgner encore à la dérobée, de haut en bas, les yeux avides courant sur ses jambes nues, ses hauts talons, sa robe noire et un peu ajustée à la taille, les longues mèches ondulant souplement sur son torse et ses épaules. Il se garde bien de véritablement voir son visage sérieux, mortifié, et pâle comme la mort.

Comme pour signaler à tous sa propriété implicite, il ne fait alors que tendre le bras pour attraper les épaules de la petite femme à quelques centimètres et l'attirer davantage contre lui, lui faisant faire les deux pas précipités qui anéantissent l'espace qui subsistait encore entre eux deux. Perchée sur ses hauts et fins talons, la tête d'Emma arrive à peine sous le menton du géant qui a enlacé son dos de son bras long et posé sa grande main sur ses côtes opposées. Elle sent sa chaleur marquer le tissu léger de sa robe noire, la sensation tiède de la peau de son bras nu, seulement vêtu de son éternel t-shirt blanc et propre, sous son bras gauche, toute concentrée à ne pas se raidir trop pour qu'il ne puisse percevoir la tension qu'il lui fait éprouver sur l'instant.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver ma douce... posant sa bouche sur le haut de sa tête une seconde. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve..."

Emma continue de fixer Dwight qui reste tout aussi figé dans sa contemplation. Mais des sentiments bien plus sombres s'agitent en lui.

"Moi, un... Alexandria, zéro pointé... ! avant d'éclater de son rire tonitruant, si fier de lui.

* * *

 **... êtes vous toujours là ?...**

 **La maison de paille est tombée...**

 **Merci ! ❤**


	11. Chapter 11

_**8x05 The Big scary U**_

 _ **Au tour de la**_ _ **maison de bois de subir**_ _ **la**_ _ **venue du loup...**_

* * *

 _ **Only human - Cold showers**_

* * *

Le bras droit blond prend conscience que ces dernières heures ont été visiblement bien plus éprouvantes pour la femme face à lui que pour lui-même. Il ne pensait surtout pas la trouver là.

Pourquoi ?!

Est elle capable de s'être encore jetée dans la gueule du loup, cette idiote ?!

Il suppose que oui, comme la première fois où ils se sont présentés à Alexandria, après le carnage nocturne, lorsqu'elle s'est sottement portée volontaire pour occuper les nuits de Negan.

Aujourd'hui, bien des choses ont changé, pour elle, comme pour lui. Mais il continue à faire ce qu'il sait le mieux : il reste stoïque, silencieux et inexpressif malgré l'image désolante que la petite femme de Daryl lui renvoie. Même si elle rajoute une nouvelle difficulté à sa position actuelle. Indéniablement. Elle le met bien dans la merde, oui.

Il pense pouvoir canaliser l'ingérable Eugene et son comportement d'handicapé social, mais elle... Il aura beau être la pire des balances, et ne pas se faire choper par Negan, ce qui sera déjà miraculeux en soi ; s'il arrive le moindre bobo à cette nana, Daryl le tuera purement et simplement. Comme déjà promis d'ailleurs. Mais le blond ne tient pas forcément à renforcer sa conviction et son animosité déjà suffisamment virulente contre lui.

Et il n'aura alors plus aucune chance de retrouver Sherry.

Il réalise qu'il fixe depuis trop longtemps la tenue propre et soignée, les jambes et les chaussures, issues d'un autre monde. Le visage, l'expression, le regard d'Emma sont empreints d'une souffrance nouvelle et indescriptible qu'il ne lui a jamais vraiment vue. Il ne voit là toujours qu'un animal terrorisé qui se tient entre les griffes du prédateur qui les domine tous dans cette pièce.

.

Negan savoure.

Negan roucoule.

Negan jouit.

De sa cours, de sa toute puissance, de son pouvoir de destruction sur toutes les âmes qui s'approchent de sa voix, de sa personne, de son aura.

Negan règne.

Negan juge et sanctionne.

Ils parcourent la grande salle de l'usine désaffectée qui est maintenant occupée par une multitude de personnes, alors qu'elle l'a traversée, seule, en arrivant il n'y a que quelques heures, semble-t-il, si ce n'est déjà une éternité.

Cette fois, ils parcourent la longueur lentement, sur une mezzanine qui borde un côté du bâtiment, longeant des pans entiers de baie vitrée, alternés de parois en briques tout les quatre ou cinq mètres environ. Ils marchent à pas mesurés, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade toute royale, dans un de ces jardins français du XVIIe siècle. Sans la lumière du soleil, sans la couleur des fleurs bichonnées par les jardiniers attitrés, sans l'air frais du printemps naissant, mais plutôt avec l'ombre des hauts murs de l'usine, l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé, le murmure à peine perceptible de la cours à leurs pieds, à l'étage du dessous, une foule massée, respecteuse et silencieuse, terrorisée et matée. Bien sûr.

Enfin, par dessus tout, le claquement léger des talons insolites de la femme qui s'efforce d'avancer aussi vite que les grandes enjambées de son compagnon près d'elle pour rester à la même hauteur.

Les hommes derrière le couple suivent eux aussi en silence, ne sachant pas où cette marche a priori sans issue va les mener, si ce n'est au bout du bâtiment où il faudra faire demi tour. Mais Eugene, Simon et Dwight, un pas plus en arrière encore, les suivent sans un mot, docilement.

"Il faut que je te montre un truc... J'aimerai t'emmener direct dans ma chambre, tu te doutes... on a tant de temps à rattraper... tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué... l'attirant d'un geste, encore plus étroitement contre son flanc, manquant toujours de la faire trébucher, maladroite sur ses hauts talons, posant sa bouche sur le dessus de sa tête, humant et embrassant tendrement ses cheveux odorants. Faut que tu me racontes tout. Je veux tout savoir : qu'est ce qui t'amène là surtout... Depuis quand tu es là...

Emma entend Simon tousser brusquement dans leur dos, n'osant se retourner ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour croiser le regard du grand moustachu. De toutes manières, la haute stature de Negan la domine entièrement, même en tournant la tête, elle ne peut voir les trois hommes qui les accompagnent sur la coursive.

"...Mais d'abord, faut que j'te montre un p'tit jeu. Tu me diras c'que t'en penses... continue le leader, le ton enthousiaste et impatient de partager sa surprise avec elle.

Ils redescendent les quelques marches qui mettent fin à la mezzanine pour se retrouver au bout du long bâtiment, au rez-de-chaussée.

Negan ouvre une porte qu'elle n'avait pas repérée sur sa gauche, puis une grille barricadant l'issue qui s'ouvre enfin sur le dehors.

L'homme l'invite à passer devant lui. Elle ne saisit pas tout de suite qu'il reste sur le seuil alors qu'elle se tourne pour lui faire toujours face, comme attendant ses instructions, la suite de sa conversation légère. Même si elle se doute qu'il trame quelque chose, elle se laisse porter par le charisme du grand homme qui la couvre de son regard brun et chaud, de son sourire blanc et enjôleur.

"Te voilà arrivée... commence-t-il, faisant un mouvement de menton pour désigner ce qui s'ouvre derrière elle. On se retrouve au bout de l'allée là-bas d'accord ?

-Quoi... ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? comme se réveillant d'un rêve charmant. Tu me laisses là ?

-Oui ! C'est ma surprise, je te dis ! répète-t-il joyeusement. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser... ! Et tu me diras ce que tu en penses là-bas, surtout... On se retrouve au bout et ensuite, je te promets que je prendrai bien soin de toi ma douce...

-Je ne comprends rien... secoue-t-elle la tête, fixant le grand homme qui se penche vers elle, glissant ses grands doigts sur sa mâchoire pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches, ne tenant pas compte de son expression incrédule.

Sous l'incompréhension, Emma se laisse faire, ne le repoussant pas la seconde que son geste prend.

"Tu vois, moi aussi je t'ai manqué... susurre-t-il en se redressant, ravi qu'elle n'ait pas esquivé son baiser comme à chacune de ses tentatives.

-Negan, dis moi ce que tu veux de moi... je ne comprends rien là...

-Sauve toi... indique-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle réalise qu'il fait un pas en arrière et referme la première grille de la porte entre elle et lui.

Toujours baignée dans son incrédulité, Emma tourne la tête vers un râle qui attire enfin son attention sur sa gauche. Elle découvre une allée qui s'ouvre, large de quelques mètres, encombrée de détritus, de palettes, de machines et de petits préfabriqués. Une rôdeuse se tient à quelques mètres encore d'elle, ne semblant pas l'avoir encore repérée, collée au mur pour l'instant.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire là ?!... commence-t-elle à s'agiter, tournant à nouveau son attention sur le grand homme qui la regarde avec un sourire jubilatoire.

"La sortie est derrière toi... là, sur ta gauche, c'est une voie sans issue... juste pour voir comment tu t'en sors... mais y a rien de compliqué, je te promets ma chérie... c'est juste pour rire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Y a un rôdeur juste là... désignant la femme morte qui tourne la tête vers elle à cet instant. Et... y en a plein là-bas... articule-t-elle en réalisant qu'au delà de la morte, une véritable horde s'agglutine lentement, encore inconsciente de sa présence.

-Tu as largement le temps d'aller vers la sortie, je te promets... Tiens, si ça peut te rassurer, prends ça...

-Ton sale petit jeu est débile Negan, t'es qu'un gros malade... Je vais pas m'en sortir là...

\- Tu es ravissante, vraiment. Cette robe te va à ravir... et je te promets qu'après, je vais te la faire voler rapidos, tellement j'ai envie de toi... Mais en attendant, prends ça, j'te dis ! haussant le ton, impatient de commencer son expérience.

Emma baisse enfin les yeux sur le manche qui passe à travers la grille et que Negan tient à l'autre extrémité. Elle prend lentement en main le manche du grand couteau qu'il lui tend.

Quand elle le tient, elle voit la grande main lâcher la large lame et elle lève les yeux à nouveau sur l'homme qui ne se départit pas de son sourire.

"A quoi tu penses mon amour... ? demande-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répond pas. Mais elle sait qu'il sait. Comme d'habitude.

"Tu n'aurais qu'à pousser cette lame, pas vrai ? Et c'en serait fini de moi. C'est ça que tu penses, dis moi ?

Emma ne fait pas un mouvement, fascinée par son regard, par son visage si étrangement aimable. Par cette voix qui emplit ses oreilles et son cerveau exténué, comme encore profondément hypnotisé. Il a raison. C'est bien à ça qu'elle pense quand même. Le planter, là, maintenant.

"Ce serait facile. Rapide. Efficace, continue l'homme. Mais dans la minute suivante, ton prêtre noir serait abattu par Simon, juste comme ça... claquant une fois des doigts. Aussi rapidement et dignement que la petite merde qu'il est. Et qu'en penserait Rick ? Aurais-tu son approbation à lui ? Ne t'en voudrais-il pas de lui avoir pris la vedette, lui qui veut me flinguer depuis des mois ? D'avoir fait exécuter un des vôtres ? Et ton homme des bois, est ce qu'il serait d'accord ? D'accord de tringler une meurtrière irréfléchie, une putain de tueuse ? D'avoir perdu sa p'tite guerrière chérie ?... Si ça le débecte, moi pas... poussant le bout de sa langue au coin de ses lèvres, gourmand.

-Ta gueule... souffle-t-elle.

\- Houu ! admiratif. Faudrait que je te lave la bouche au savon par contre, ma douce... rit le grand homme, sentant la rage monter à travers le ton de la femme toujours face à lui. Bon aller, montre moi que mon idée est amusante... A tout à l'heure mon amour... Je te promets que je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux... lui offrant un clin d'oeil et un sourire carnassier au milieu de sa barbe courte.

Il se recule pour fermer enfin la seconde porte.

"Negan ! appelle Emma. Ouvre putain ! J'ai pas envie de jouer à ton sale jeu de pervers !

-Pas l'choix ma douce ! A tout de suite au bout de l'allée !

-NEGAN ! OUVRE ! crie-t-elle sentant la panique monter d'un coup.

-Courage ma chérie... Après ça, je te promets que tu seras ma reine... rien que toi.

 **-OUVRE** **SALE** **ENFOIRE** ! crie-t-elle encore.

Mais son regard est attiré sur sa droite, à l'étage au dessus, par la grande baie vitrée, elle voit Negan et ses hommes la regarder. Ils sont remontés sur la mezzanine. Negan lui fait signe d'aller vers sa gauche, derrière elle, lui montrant la voie, hilare.

"Aller Emma, joue le jeu quoi ! Sois pas rabat-joie ma douce ! C'est amusant, je te promets !" l'entend-elle l'encourager.

"Sale connard..." maugrée-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle fixe le grand couteau qu'elle tient toujours, se recentrant, vite attirée par le râle que la rôdeuse émet en s'approchant plus rapidement d'elle, définitivement attirée par ses cris. Elle voit aussi que la horde, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres encore, s'est sensiblement rapprochée aussi.

"Il est dingue... faut tuer ce taré. C'est officiel. Faut que quelqu'un soit désigné d'office pour flinguer ce malade. Faut que je tue cet enfoiré... c'est pas possible autrement... murmure-t-elle, toujours face à la porte close.

Elle sent la rôdeuse près d'elle, elle sent sa main glacée se poser sur son épaule nue. Comme un électrochoc, cela lui fait réaliser sa situation actuelle. Elle n'est pas derrière une grille, elle est dehors. Elle est à nouveau face à un cadavre.

Emma répugnée, se recule au contact de la main, de peur aussi qu'elle l'écorche de ses ongles noirs et crasseux. Ce qui lui permettrait d'en finir.

Sauf qu'elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Rageusement, elle repousse la main méchamment, réalisant que les doigts du cadavre sont tous dépourvus d'ongle. Elle a du se les arracher avant sa mort, ne voulant imaginer les circonstances de celle-ci. Dans un autre geste de colère, Emma plante la lame d'abord dans l'abdomen de la créature. Elle se fait inonder de matière pourrie en retirant l'arme, tenant le cadavre ambulant par le cou, pour le garder ainsi à distance raisonnable. Elle plante et plante encore sa lame dans la poche de viscères décomposées. Elle sait que sa rage est inoffensive contre la morte, mais elle défoule sa frustration, et sa colère contre l'homme en noir qu'elle entend se réjouir à travers la vitre sale.

La rôdeuse va pour claquer ses dents grises trop près de sa chair, alors d'un mouvement souple, elle pousse la lame à nouveau dans le bas de sa mâchoire, la longueur de l'arme atteignant sans mal la base du crane.

Le corps inerte s'effondre quand elle retire sa main de ses cervicales, après qu'un nouveau jet de sang noir lui ait recouvert une bonne partie du visage.

"Bravo ! Ca c'est ma squaw à moi ! Une vraie guerrière j'vous dis !" crie Negan

-Ferme la, Negan ! s'écrit elle en se retournant vers lui, excédée.

Après quelques pas haut perchés, Emma enlève rapidement ses chaussures à talons trop fins, enfin décidée à commencer son avancée dans cette allée déserte et encombrée. Mais tous les détritus jonchant le sol la dissuadent encore une fois.

"Je vais me ruiner les pieds et je ne vais pas aller bien loin... regardant la horde aux dizaines de regards qui la fixent, surprise.

Ses yeux se posent encore sur le corps étendu près d'elle. Elle regarde les tennis de toile sales du cadavre.

"Oh pitié... gémit-elle doucement, réalisant que son idée est la seule qu'elle a malgré la répulsion qu'elle lui provoque.

Glissant la lame dans la ceinture fine qui lui ceint les côtes, dans son dos, Emma s'accroupit rapidement pour entreprendre d'enlever les chaussures de toile du cadavre inerte.

Elle délace rapidement le premier soulier sale et tire sur le talon qui ne résiste pas. Mais pas du tout. En découvrant le pied, elle voit la peau pourrie qui s'est décollée du membre avec son mouvement. Les tissus sont restés en grande majorité dans la chaussure.

"Oh non... gémit-elle encore.

Elle retire l'autre chaussure qui réagit de la même manière.

"Fait chier, sérieux... chouine-t-elle en mettant sa main dans la chaussure froide, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle est obligée de faire.

Ses doigts touchent et retirent les tissus décomposés et humides qui tapissent toujours les parois de l'intérieur de la chaussure.

Avec un haut le coeur, elle fait la même chose sur la seconde tennis.

"Qu'est ce que tu trafiques ma douce ?! s'impatiente Negan par la fenêtre dont il a ouvert le grand pan oscillant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fait accroupie, ne la voyant que de dos.

"Je me démerde avec tes sales idées de pervers, sale con... répond la femme pour elle-même d'un ton colérique, ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner pour lui répondre correctement.

Elle enfile la première chaussure, froide, humide, puante, puis la seconde qui lui fait le même effet désagréable sur les pieds, avant de se remettre debout. Elle regarde une dernière fois la horde qui a parcouru déjà plusieurs mètres en sa direction et qui semble encore accélérer en la voyant se redresser trop brutalement.

Elle fait quelques pas lents, sentant glisser ses pieds à l'intérieur des tennis de toile humides et glacées.

"Va falloir que ça aille... murmure-t-elle, sentant déjà que ses pieds réchauffent les morceaux de tissus morts restés à l'intérieur.

Par réflexe, elle passe une de ses mains maculée de matière sur son front et sa joue, déjà sales du sang de la morte. Puis, saisie d'une nouvelle idée, elle s'accroupit encore rapidement, pour prendre de la matière des pieds à vif du cadavre pour se l'étaler sur les jambes et les bras nus dévoilés par sa robe lui arrivant aux genoux et sans manches.

"oh non ! Ruine pas ta jolie robe mon amour ! Même si je vais te la faire sauter dans pas longtemps... ! ricane Negan, prétentieux.

* * *

 _ **Je crois**_ _ **que c'est le chapitre sur lequel je suis le moins**_ _ **satisfaite. Il gondole gentiment sur les bords...**_ _ **et pas que...**_

 _ **Alors merci merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici...et bravo à vous surtout ?**_

 ** _Bientôt, la maison de brique..._**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma se redresse et le toise froidement. Elle est prête. Enfin. Elle regarde une seconde encore la horde qui approche rapidement maintenant. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle avait évalué, remplissant déjà toute la largeur de l'allée. Si elle avait voulu essayer par là, c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle regarde à nouveau le grand homme à travers la fenêtre, à côté de lui, elle réalise qu'Eugene la fixe également, le visage pâle de sa frayeur habituelle, puis Simon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et Dwight, enfin, clairement plus inquiet mais immobile et silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil lui non plus, visiblement.

"Tu veux mon avis sur ton sale jeu de pervers ?! Tu vas l'avoir... maugrée-t-elle en avançant droit devant, d'un pas décidé, alors que les premiers cadavres de la horde tendent déjà les bras vers elle.

"C'est parti ! Ma guerrière va vous en foutre plein les yeux ! Vous allez voir !" tape dans ses mains Negan, enthousiaste.

.

.

Emma s'élance, droit devant, alors que les rodeurs déboulent, nombreux sur sa droite, languissant, grognant, tendant leurs bras décharnés à sa rencontre.

Elle les esquive d'abord sans trop de difficulté, se déportant, sur la gauche pour mettre un espace de sécurité entre eux et elle. Ses cheveux volent dans son dos, sentant quelques doigts s'y accrocher, les tirant avant de s'en échapper. Des détritus jonchent le sol, des morceaux de bois et de ferrailles manquent de la faire chuter, lui tordent les chevilles, lui égratignent les jambes nues au passage, mais elle n'en prend pas note, ne sent rien de grave. Elle se contente d'avancer, motivée par sa pulsation cardiaque qui augmente proportionnellement à sa course qui s'accélère. Dans l'allée unique qui s'ouvre à elle, elle comprend qu'un haut mur se dresse sur sa droite, impraticable, sans issue. Sur sa gauche, de petits préfabriqués d'un étage, des boîtes en cartons ornées de fenêtres et de portes toutes aussi solides. Elle sait qu'elle se condamnera si elle s'y engouffre. Alors elle avance encore, au bout de l'allée, là-bas, il doit y avoir un passage, même si tout est encombré d'ustensiles, de bric à brac indéfinissable. Une autre voie doit forcément s'ouvrir sur la gauche, dans la continuité de celle-ci. C'est un parcours. Negan a dit que c'était comme une attraction, un jeu débile pour se faire peur. Grandeur nature.

Sauf qu'en quelques mètres, en quelques enjambées déjà au bord de la panique, en quelques secondes à peine, elle parvient au fond de l'allée.

Emma va pour tourner à gauche, comme elle espère y trouver son salut. Dans l'angle, entre deux préfabriqués abandonnés, elle ne trouve qu'une petite caravane moins large que les bâtiments, cachée là, au bout de la voie qui se révèle finalement sans aucune issue.

Cul-de-sac.

"C'est pas vrai !... s'écrit Emma, sentant se consumer tous ses espoirs.

Elle lève les yeux au premier étage. Les baies vitrées s'ouvrent depuis l'extremité opposées et s'interrompent à la fin du dernier préfabriqué. La caravane est contre la paroi du mur qui grimpe tout en haut du bâtiment. Elle n'est pas visible de la baie. Sauf si on se colle à celle-ci et qu'on regarde au pied du bâtiment. Et encore. Vu la crasse épaisse qui recouvre la majorité des parois de verre, rien n'est moins sûr.

Alors elle revient sur ses pas, les rôdeurs avançant plus lentement qu'elle, mais toujours plus nombreux à remplir son cul-de-sac où elle va être rapidement acculée.

Elle revient quand même sur ses pas, pour regarder les voyeurs morbides qui ne loupent pas une miette de sa perte programmée.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Negan ?! demande-t-elle levant les bras d'impuissance. Il n'y a pas d'issue par là ! Tu m'as piégée ! Bravo ! Tu as gagné ! lâchant un rire plein de sarcasme. Sors moi de là maintenant... C'est plus drôle...

-Cherche encore ma douce... tu vas trouver... ou tu va mourir... effectivement.

-Tu veux vraiment me voir mourir... comme ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? haussant les épaules, mais gardant son sourire.

-Je pensais que tu aurais préféré le faire de tes mains... le provoque-t-elle, s'imaginant que ce serait toujours plus agréable que l'exécution qui semble lui être dédiée.

-Tu as raison... Cela aurait été sans doute plus doux pour toi... en tout cas pour moi...

-S'te plaît Negan... soupire-t-elle, laissant les cadavres s'approcher dangereusement.

-Oui...

Elle voit Eugene s'agiter près du grand homme, Simon sourire de toutes ses dents et Dwight secouer la tête, les lèvres serrées, mais restant inactif.

"Je ferai ce que tu veux, putain ! propose-t-elle.

-Qui es tu ?! rit il.

-... Negan... soupire-t-elle.

-Qui ça ? J'ai rien entendu, ma douce...

\- **NEGAN ! JE SUIS NEGAN !** crie-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Putain, comment c'est bon ! Pas vrai les mecs ?! s'écrit l'homme en noir.

Mais les rôdeurs sont là, agrippant les bras et la tête d'Emma. Elle se recule par réflexe, se dégage en se débattant, elle recule encore vers la caravane.

"Viens me chercher, merde ! crie-t-elle encore, la voix déjà moins assurée, de plus en plus désespérée.

"Adieu ma douce... Finalement, c'est pas si amusant que ça, cette attraction... haussant les épaules. Je n'ferai sans doute pas passer Rick par là... faut au je trouve autre chose...

Negan s'écarte de la baie vitrée sous le regard pantois de Dwight. Le blond regarde son leader s'éloigner, puis regarde à nouveau la femme à travers la vitre sale, incrédule et surtout indécis. S'il se décidait à aider Emma, là, maintenant, il s'exposerait à une sanction du grand homme qui pourrait lui être fatale. Et de toutes manières, il n'a pas non plus la clé de la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Et s'il l'avait, Emma ne pourrait déjà plus revenir sur ses pas, au vu de la horde qui grouille entre elle et l'issue de secours.

-Tu peux pas faire ça... ! lâche quand même Dwight quand le grand homme vient de le dépasser, sur la mezzanine.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils en se retournant sur son lieutenant blond, visiblement surpris qu'il se tienne même encore là.

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tu la veux ? Vas-y D. ! Vas y, si t'en as les couilles. Moi, je risquerai pas mes miches pour elle... Allez y, j'vous dis. Vous pouvez aller la chercher... du moins ce qu'il en reste, parce qu'à mon avis, là, elle est déjà bectée à plusieurs endroits... pour ce qu'i bouffer en plus..."

Il continue sa route, parcourant la mezzanine de ses grandes enjambées, poussant un petit sifflement léger et insouciant, en posant Lucille sur son épaule.

Dwight fixe la cour sous ses pieds, maintenant noire de rôdeurs grouillants, avant de se précipiter derrière Negan qui a déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres.

Simon est lui aussi déjà devant, ne retenant pas son sourire satisfait. Cette femme est en train de mourir, si ce n'est pas déjà fini pour elle. Elle n'ira pas ouvrir sa gueule sur son moment d'absence, sa perte de contrôle, sa crise de démence passionnelle et violente contre son prochain. On peut l'appeler maintenant comme on veut. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Cela restera à jamais entre sa conscience à lui et une bonne femme morte, bouffée et transformée en rôdeur anonyme. Dieu ait son âme. Et qu'elle arrête enfin de le faire chier.

Dwight regarde une toute dernière fois au bord de la dernière baie vitrée, ne distinguant plus la tête de la jeune femme dans le coin, à travers la vitre sale. Dans un soupir, d'un geste discret, il ouvre quand même le grand pan qui oscille vers l'extérieur dans un grincement. Le Sauveur en cuir noir est déjà loin et ne verra pas la fenêtre ouverte pendant un moment. Le blond fait ce geste malgré sa conviction de la mort inéluctable de l'Alexandrienne à ses pieds. Ça lui coûte rien... et il se doit d'être très précis sur ses calculs.

"Pardon Emma... murmure-t-il en rebroussant chemin, activant sa foulée pour ne pas paraître davantage suspect auprès de son chef.

.

Les mains, les dents, trop proches, trop puantes, l'encerclent toutes, lui faisant perdre le sens même de l'orientation. Il faut juste qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre, qu'elle reste sur ses jambes. Elle n'a que la place de planter sa lame dans les têtes qui s'approchent trop de ses joues, de son cou et de ses épaules. Son bras maculé surgit en silence, rapide et meurtrier sur toutes les têtes. Par le cote du crane, par le dessous, n'importe, du moment que ça rentre et que ça ressorte pour passer au suivant. Le bruit sourd et humide à la fois, lui envahit les oreilles. Puis ses jambes tapent enfin sur quelque chose de dur et froid. Elle a reculé jusqu'à la caravane.

Elle se retourne encore comme elle peut, découvrant l'attelage. C'est une toute petite caravane, comme celle avec laquelle ses parents l'emmenaient en vacances l'été, quand elle était encore en primaire. Elle lui paraissait tellement grande, tellement magique et merveilleuse. Sur l'attelage, il y a un petit coffre où son père rangeait la bouteille de gaz et quelques outils. Si elle parvient à grimper jusque là sans se faire mordre, elle pourra peut être atteindre le toit du véhicule et garder une distance honorable avec la horde.

Encore deux, trois et quatre coups dans les crânes mous et c'est sa chance, les corps effrondrés lui laissent un court répit, un espace suffisant pour pouvoir dégager ses jambes et monter d'abord sur le coffre. Une fois debout, des bras se tendent déjà vers elle, lui effleurant les mollets, tirant un peu sur la jupe de sa robe lui tombant juste sous les genoux. Un coup de pied bien placé et le visage du rôdeur déjà passablement en lambeau explose comme une pastèque trop mûre dans un bruit d'humidité dégoutante.

Emma se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, manquant de glisser sur le plastique glissant et légèrement arrondi du couvercle du coffre. Le haut du toit de la caravane est lui aussi arrondi et tout aussi glissant. Sa taille ne lui permet pas de parvenir assez haut malgré son étirement douloureux.

"Alleeeer... gémit-elle entre ses lèvres, ne voulant pas parler trop fort pour exciter davantage ses voisins indolents, s'étirant pour tenter de trouver une prise sur la surface trop lisse.

La marque de la caravane lui saute aux yeux. Elle a longtemps lu la ville où ils partaient à la mer, l'été, en France, sur la Côte d'Azur. Alors que la marque qu'on pouvait encore à peine distinguer n'avait quasi rien à voir. CARAVELAIR lit elle encore, poussant un rire sans joie.

"Je vais mourir en pensant aux vacances à la mer de mes cinq ans ? Negan, je te déteste... retenant un sanglot de désespoir, étirant ses doigts sans plus d'espoir contre la paroi collée à elle.

Puis soudain, une idée fulgurante motive son seul bras droit.

Avec toute la force qui lui reste, celui-ci vient planter la longue lame dans la paroi d'aggloméré de la caravane, aussi loin qu'elle peut.

Voilà enfin une prise. De ses deux mains, elle s'agrippe au gros manche de l'arme plantée et tire de toutes ses forces sur ses bras maigres, se tortillant comme elle peut pour se hisser, prenant appui du bout de ses chaussures sur les minuscules rebords de la fenêtre ouvrant l'avant de la caravane.

Dans un effort inouï pour sa condition physique, Emma parvient enfin à se hisser sur le toit.

Sa vie n'a tenu qu'à un couteau de chasse, alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le toit, face au ciel, fermant les yeux de soulagement.

"Merci... dit elle dans un filet de voix mourant dans son souffle court.

Sa gratitude s'adresse malgré elle à Negan mais derrière ses paupières closes c'est immédiatement le chasseur qui y prend place. Que pourrait il penser d'elle, là, maintenant, acculée dans un cul de sac ridicule, dans ce piège trop gros pour y tomber, y étant aller tout droit telle l'idiote qu'elle est ?

C'est ça. Daryl rigolerait bien s'il la découvrait là. Il la laisserait surtout crever en rigolant de bon coeur. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite pour sa sottise.

Un sanglot plein de honte lui fait ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, la faisant revenir à sa situation ridicule.

La surface du toit sous elle, est sale et abîmée, longtemps immobilisée dans ce trou, exposée à toutes les intempéries.

Le bruit de la horde emplit l'allée bondée, les cris guturaux, le tapage qu'ils font contre les parois fines des préfabriqués et de la caravane sous elle. Il résonne contre les parois des hauts murs de part et d'autre de l'allée sans issue.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tourne la tête vers la lucarne cassée qui offre initialement un puit de lumière à l'intérieur du petit véhicule. Le plastique jaune est plutôt noir de crasse et de feuilles pourries et accumulées depuis des mois.

D'autres bruits à l'intérieur lui font comprendre que le petit habitacle est déjà plein de rôdeurs entassés.

"Sale psychopathe de mes deux... se remettant sur le dos, fermant à demi les yeux.

Sauf qu'arriver là, elle reste prisonnière de ce Sanctuaire. C'est vrai, l'allée reste sans issue et pleine de morts affamés.

Au bout d'un autre long moment, elle rouvre les yeux, portant son regard au dessus d'elle le long du haut bâtiment qui la surplombe, vers la baie vitrée. Plus personne n'est au spectacle. Mais un des panneaux de verre crasseux est _ouvert_. Elle se redresse dans un mouvement vif, comme saisie d'une vérité absolue. Elle y voit une issue inespérée, même si cela signifie entrer à nouveau dans l'antre de Negan.

Mais a-t-elle réellement d'autre choix que de l'affronter encore une fois ? Avec un peu de pot, ce sera peut être même la dernière fois... Peut être pas pour lui, mais certainement pour elle.

Lentement, elle s'accroupit, mesurant la solidité du toit abîmé sous son poids. Rassurée, elle se met debout sur ses jambes, faisant réagir immédiatement les macchabées restés au sol qui tendent leurs bras morts vers elle. En nage, Emma avance avec précautions sur le révêtement sale et glissant couvert de cette matière indéfinissable. Ses cheveux humides et maculés lui tombent dans le visage, des mèches se collent à son visage, ses épaules et ses bras nus. Sa robe déchirée par les agressions molles des morts, lui colle aussi à la peau.

Elle n'a qu'un petit saut à faire pour atteindre le bord du préfabriqué collé à la caravane, qui s'élève de quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine. Une fois sur le préfabriqué, elle arrive vite à la hauteur de la grande vitre ouverte.

Toute sa concentration est focalisée maintenant sur l'ouverture qui lui est -ci n'est pas très large et elle n'a qu'à se hisser un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir essayer d'y passer la tête.

Abrutie par le bruit incessant des macchabées sous elle, la femme prend encore un temps pour observer, au bord de la fenêtre, pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire surprendre par quelqu'un sur la mezzanine.

Puis elle se décide.

Elle se hisse rapidement par l'ouverture à peine plus large que l'épaisseur de son corps. Elle entend encore le tissu de sa jupe protester dans quelques déchirements supplémentaires, mais elle pénètre par la fenêtre, sans grâce aucune, la tête la première pour se glisser à l'intérieur et tomber à même le béton, étendue sur le sol, pour tenter ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

Le hall gigantesque est toujours rempli de gens affairés à diverses activités plus ou moins productives dans un brouhaha ambiant plus sonore qu'en la présence du leader.

Toujours au sol, elle croise le regard d'un ouvrier au pied de l'escalier. Elle ne doute pas qu'il l'a vue faire. Emma se redresse, frottant sa jupe sale pour se donner une contenance, surtout pour paraître à l'aise, comme si c'était normal d'entrer par une fenêtre du premier étage, en robe du soir crasseuse.

Elle dégringole les escaliers maladroitement, prenant appui sur le mur comme elle peut. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle met un index sur sa propre bouche en fixant l'homme d'âge mûr, qui ne l'a pas quittée des yeux, immobile.

"J'en ai plus vus qui voulaient sortir que rentrer... commente le vieux, à moitié amusé.

Emma se contente de lui sourire en hochant la tête, ses dents blanches illuminant son visage maculé de matière morte et de crasse. Il lui tend ce qui semble être un mouchoir de grand-père d'une main, lui faisant un signe de l'autre comme si elle avait quelque chose sur la figure.

Emma s'essuie rapidement avec le linge, le visage puis les bras et les jambes, rapidement succinctement.

"Merci... dit elle tout bas en lui rendant le bout de tissu avec un sourire et les yeux luisants de reconnaissance.

Le vieux monsieur se contente de hocher la tête en la fixant. Comme si sa toilette était satisfaisante.

Puis elle traverse la grande salle maintenant bondée pour atteindre l'escalier opposé où une porte semble ouvrir sur l'étage du dessus. Elle monte trois marches quand une femme l'interpelle.

"Hey ! T'as pas l'droit d'accéder à l'étage, ma mignonne... commence l'inconnue, plutôt hargneuse.

Emma se retourne pour la regarder avec un peu de dédain, mais surtout sans plus de patience, du haut de ses quelques marches, levant un sourcil sans un mot.

"Laisse la Megan, tu vois bien que c'est une femme de Negan précise son voisin, désignant sa robe, même en lambeaux, du menton, l'air résigné.

Emma continue plus lentement son ascension mais les mots de la femme lui parviennent une fois de plus.

"Encore une qui n'a que sa chatte plutôt qu'une tête pour sauver son cul et profiter de son petit pouvoir...! crache-t-elle, mauvaise.

Emma marque un temps avant de redescendre les marches, se surprenant à empoigner la chemise de la femme qu'elle domine de trois marches et de présenter un doigt en guise d'avertissement à son ami mieux avisé :

"Si la grande porte s'ouvre un de ces quatre, un conseil : courez, fixant la femme froidement qui n'ose plus broncher. Et remerciez bien mes amis qui auront eu assez de couilles pour libérer votre _cul_ à vous. Mais si je vous croise dehors un jour prochain, méfiez vous que la fille _sans cervelle_ ne vous en fasse pas bouffer une bien pourrie. En attendant, renseignez vous mieux que ça avant de porter des jugements hâtifs et erronés sur les autres, au lieu de sortir des conneries aussi grosses que vous... visiblement, la nature humaine n'a toujours rien compris de ce côté là..."

 **Encore une épreuve de passée... elle me paraît bien grossière maintenant qu'elle est visible par davantage que mes propres yeux ?**

 **En espérant toujours ne pas vous avoir tous perdu(e)s entre la ligne 1 et la ligne 3...**

 **Merci d'être venu jusque là, toujours.**


	13. Chapter 13

**8x07 - time for after**

 **Ex's and Oh's - Elle King**

* * *

Emma remonte rapidement en haut des marches, ouvrant la porte sur un couloir sombre.

Avant d'aller plus loin, elle enlève ses tennis immondes en s'aidant du bout de ses orteils pour sortir ses talons. Elle laisse les souliers l'un à côté de l'autre près du chambranle. Les deux amis se regardent étonnés de tant de soin, avant de fixer les pieds désormais nus et rougis de sang mort, qui avancent et disparaissent à l'étage qui leur restera inaccessible, celui des Sauveurs.

"Elle est sapée comme une des putes de Negan... maugrée encore la femme alors que la porte se referme.

-C'est clair. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vue, elle... Elles sont plus grandes et plus pomponnées d'habitude... Elle a p't être rien fait, celle-ci...

-Si elle a rien fait, elle va pas tarder à piger et à exiger des trucs, j't'l'dis...

-Peut être pas, Megan... peut être pas... fixant la porte close, songeur.

Cette fois, Emma espère bien toucher au but, la pièce qu'elle veut atteindre. A tout prix. Et sans se faire prendre à nouveau, par qui que ce soit et surtout pas par Simon. Elle réalise qu'elle n'est même plus armée cette fois, ayant laissé même le grand couteau planté dans le toit de la caravane.

Elle se faufile parmi les longs couloirs, évitant les allers et venues des Sauveurs qui patrouillent ou se promènent apparament sans but précis. Marcher les pieds nus sur le sol de béton lisse et froid est déjà plus discret et confortable à son goût. De toutes manières, il faudra que ça aille dorénavant. Elle veut garder l'élan d'espoir qui l'a saisie sans prévenir. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle n'a plus le choix dorénavant. Elle est seule, vraiment toute seule sur ce coup là.

A l'angle d'un couloir, elle s'immobilise de justesse, manquant de se faire remarquer par un vigile et une personne qui sort d'une des pièces, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Collée au mur, Emma écoute attentivement. Avec encore un peu de chance, elle touche enfin au but.

Une voix de femme, d'abord.

"Il s'est assoupi, pauvre chéri... Ces moins que rien lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs... commente la femme de sa voix enfantine, en refermant la porte doucement.

-Tu l'as dit, mais on va les fumer...

-Oui JT, il faut protéger notre Sanctuaire... lui adressant un sourire doux et amical.

Emma se penche discrètement pour observer les deux Sauveurs bavards.

Elle voit l'homme regarder la porte close une seconde, alors que la femme blonde, qu'elle reconnait comme étant Amber, s'éloigne à l'opposé d'où elle se tient. Parfait.

"Bon... il pionce, j'ai le temps d'aller pisser... juge le gardien à voix basse, avec une moue tolérante pour lui même, mais peu consciencieuse pour sa mission.

L'homme prend le même chemin que sa collègue la seconde suivante.

La chance a toujours été généreuse à son égard, quand elle se décide de l'être du moins, et Emma en est reconnaissante en levant une seconde les yeux au ciel. Elle prend une respiration et s'élance dans le bout de coursive inoccupée. Elle tourne lentement la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvre sans résistance et sans bruit trop sonore.

Elle referme rapidement le pan derrière elle, s'appuyant une seconde, immobile contre la paroi.

La pièce est percée d'une large lucarne déversant sa lumière pisseuse droit sur le grand lit qui trône contre le mur opposé.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, vers le bruit de respiration qui attire rapidement son attention, Emma découvre le géant étendu sur le matelas, une jambe légèrement repliée. Son blouson noir est posé soigneusement sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils du coin de la pièce dédié au salon. Il a une main posée derrière sa tête, en tee-shirt à manche courte, blanc et immaculé. Endormi, son visage est détendu et serein. Presque souriant. Mais avec une expression dépourvue de sarcasme et de sous entendu, une expression étonnamment bienveillante.

Impossible, se secoue Emma physiquement, refusant de se laisser fasciner par le psychopathe assoupi. Sauf que tu n'as pas d'arme, espèce de greluche... Te voila bien avan... pense-t-elle encore.

Mais elle s'interrompt elle-même dans sa réflexion en posant ses yeux sur la batte barbelée posée contre le chevet, tout près de la tête de lit. Tout près de la tête. Tout court.

Sans réfléchir davantage, tous ses doigts tiennent le manche fin et lisse de Lucille. Elle a tenu cette arme il y a si longtemps. Cela lui laisse l'impression étrange de revoir une vraie amie, après des décennies ; pas forcément les plus heureuses d'ailleurs, mais certainement les plus instructives, et de loin. Puis, lentement, discrètement, voila Emma qui monte, debout sur le bout du matelas d'abord, et avance, évaluant à chaque pas la souplesse toute relative du lit sous ses pieds. Chaque pas de part et d'autre du corps étendu, elle s'approche de son tortionnaire, de son violeur, de son amant, du père de son dernier enfant.

Debout, les pieds de chaque côté des hanches de l'homme, Emma pose le bout de Lucille contre le plexus de Negan, appuyant doucement sur le tissu blanc.

Le géant ouvre les yeux comme émergeant d'un coup d'un doux rêve, pour fixer ses pupilles brunes dans les yeux oranges qui le dominent, froidement, encadré de ses longues mèches châtain, presque noires. Un sourire blanc et approbateur naît immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Un rire roule, roucoule, grave, au fond de sa gorge.

"Dis moi que je rêve... Tu n'es pas bouffée finalement..."

"Tu vas mourir Negan... déclare Emma, debout sur le matelas, le dominant de sa hauteur.

-Es tu certaine de ça ma toute belle ? plissant les yeux. Nan, parce que si tu te loupes, je te promets que c'est toi qui va morfler... Et tu sais combien ma Lucille peut être assoiffée.

-Tu seras mort avant...

-Rien que parce que tu as pris Lucille, sans permission, tu mérites une punition sévère... Rien que parce que tu es entrée ici sans mon aval, tu mérites une punition sévère...

-Tu seras mort avant...

-Avant quoi, bordel ?! rit il. Avant ça ?! se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans cesser de sourire, levant ses mains, trouvant rapidement les jambes d'Emma, sales mais nues.

Immédiatement, il glisse ses longs doigts d'abord autour de ses chevilles, trouvant l'extérieur de ses mollets, vrillant vers l'arrière de ses genoux, disparaissant déjà sous sa jupe, explorant le milieu et le haut de ses cuisses, sous un sourire de plus en plus carnassier, de plus en plus gourmand à la naissance de ses fesses, sous les yeux choqués d'Emma qui n'ose plus broncher ni protester. Elle est comme hypnotisée par son geste, mais surtout son regard, son sourire, tout deux bien meurtriers, alors qu'il se redresse lentement, s'approchant d'elle, comme un félin d'une gazelle.

"Tu vas mourir, je te dis ! sursaute Emma.

-Je ne crois pas, non... Tu ne peux foncièrement pas tuer ce que tu aimes... définit-il, appuyant sur ses mots, content de lui.

Sans prévenir, les deux grandes paumes puissantes se plaquent sur l'arrière des genoux de la femme, tirant brutalement, faisant plier ses articulations malgré elle. Se sentant chuter, sans contrôle, elle se cogne le dessous du menton sur le haut du manche de la batte qui valdingue sur le côté, et va rouler au bas du lit en même temps qu'elle tombe à genou, à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de l'homme un peu redressé, presqu'assis.

Negan éclate d'un rire toujours rocailleux, très fier de lui.

"Tu es tellement mignonne ma douce... quand tu veux faire ta dure... tu es tellement charmante... quand tu veux soit disant être ma meurtrière... vraiment hein...

Emma baisse la tête, un peu sonnée du coup qu'elle vient de se prendre dans la mâchoire. Sa jupe a gonflé, tout autour de ses hanches et de ses jambes repliées, et qui retombe lentement, couvrant le ventre de l'homme sous elle.

"Et sentir ton cul si proche de ma queue... là, juste sous ta jolie robe... Elle se met à bander comme quand elle n'avais encore rien retapissé ! plaisante-t-il.

Emma redresse la tête, sentant la réaction physique s'activer sous elle à la description de ses simples mots aux sous entendus orduriers. Elle sert les dents, ne voulant rien montrer ni de sa peur ni de son dégoût.

"Ceci dit, je suis bien content d'être réveillé par une si jolie vision...

-Amber sort juste de ton lit... lui rappelle la brune.

-T'es jalouse en fait ! se moque-t-il, ravi.

-N'importe quoi...

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais de c'qu'on a fait... cette minette est flippée comme la vierge qu'elle est...

-Tu n'as que ça à la bouche on dirait...

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais te foutre dans la bouche... s'impatiente-t-il. Et arrête de m'interrompre ! contrarié de ne pas pouvoir s'écouter parler comme il aime tant.

-Excuse moi... Qu'est ce qu'Amber t'a fait aujourd'hui ?

-Tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux la vanne en fait, hein... ! riant encore, alors qu'Emma se contente d'hausser les épaules. On n'a rien fait, si tu veux savoir... J'arrive pas. Elle ne me fait ni chaud ni froid... chuis pas un putain d'pédophile non plus...

\- Dieu soit loué..."

Emma ne le regarde plus, fixant le plafond, comme si elle s'ennuyait de son amant toujours sous elle.

-Hey ! Mais sérieux, tu me fais mourir de rire, Petite Chérie ! rit il encore, admiratif.

La peur, la crainte de lui s'est un peu éloignée. Elle maîtrise mieux son angoisse de l'homme quand elle parvient à le faire davantage parler qu'agir. Et Dieu sait s'il aime bavarder.

Sauf qu'elle sent qu'il replie ses jambes, posant ses talons sur le matelas et les ramenant vers lui. Elle sent ses cuisses nerveuses coller à son dos et la pousser insensiblement en avant, toujours plus près de lui. Elle sent encore son membre reprendre vie sous elle. Et l'angoisse lui serre à nouveau les entrailles.

Elle n'est pas de taille à supporter un rapport avec Negan dans son état. Elle a peur d'y perdre plus que la raison, cette fois.

"Mais toi... tu sais que tu me fais toujours vite trop chaud... reprend-il, le ton bien plus vibrant, sachant qu'elle a senti son mouvement contre son dos, comme son excitation renaissante.

Il se redresse soudainement, la faisant alors basculer en arrière tandis qu'il s'assoit en tailleur et que son derrière à elle tombe pile entre ses jambes, la faisant descendre d'un niveau, dominée encore par le grand homme.

la jupe noire s'est encore retroussée davantage, dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses blanches, et ouvertes, posées sur les siennes, autour de ses hanches larges, qu'il caresse déjà, explorateur.

"Moi, je vais te faire des trucs... lâche-t-elle, maladroitement, faisant mine de se reculer pour passer à l'action.

"Voilà enfin une proposition qui me plaît : une sieste crapuleuse...

-Mais justement... Ton petit jeu dehors m'a toute salie... 'Vais devoir me laver avant... faisant une moue faussement désolée.

"J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre, tu m'as trop chauffé, viens par là, attrapant sa nuque, tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à approcher sa bouche de la sienne.

Emma se recule encore esquivant la bouche de l'homme contre la sienne. Negan rit, roucoule, encore amusé de sa réaction fuyante. Elle n'est pas vraiment loin, même toujours contre le géant qui la tient étroitement, tout deux assis sur le vieux lit, les yeux dans les yeux.

Negan s'amuse en l'obligeant encore à reculer, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre pour qu'elle tombe sur le dos, les jambes toujours nues se relevant dans le mouvement des hanches du grand homme qui la domine.

La tête posée sur le matelas, ses cheveux s'étalent sous sa tête, révélant enfin la tempe gauche ravagée. Elle se revoit sur la table d'Alexandria et ferme les yeux une seconde, redoutant que la même suite ne se reproduise ici.

Negan fronce les sourcils de surprise contrariée.

"C'est quoi encore que ça ? poussant les mèches, découvrant davantage la partie du crâne qui n'a plus de cheveux par plaques entières. Qu'est ce que tu t'es encore fait à la tête, putain ? un reproche plein d'inquiètude cachée dans le ton.

-Rien... souffle-t-elle, posant sa main contre ses grands doigts, voulant les écarter doucement.

-Laisse moi voir, ma douce ! subitement plus sérieux. Tu t'es carrément arraché les cheveux ma parole... !

-Non... c'est juste... un accident... tente-t-elle d'expliquer sans vouloir trop en dévoiler.

-C'est quelqu'un qui t'a fait ça... comprend le géant.

-... C'était un accident.

-Dis moi qui, Emma... vrillant son regard brun devenu glacial dans le orange du sien.

-Rien de grave... je te promets...

-C'est sûrement pas ton homme des bois... Et sans doute pas les filles... les cheveux sont trop sacrés pour mes petites chéries... réfléchit-il à voix haute.

-C'est moi... tu me connais... j'ai encore pété un câble...

-Comment on peut se faire ça tout seul ?... soupconneux. Tu n' me diras pas, hein ?... parce que t'es pas une putain d'balance... pas vrai ?... se rapproche encore l'homme, la voix de plus en plus chaude.

-C'est juste moi...d'une petite voix de plus en plus mourante, ne faisant pourtant pas mine de se reculer, le fixant à loucher, le souffle court sous la menace qu'elle ressent, énorme, au dessus d'elle.

-Putain... qu'est ce que t'es... posant doucement sa bouche contre la sienne, encadrant la petite tête de ses deux avant-bras, appuyé sur ses coudes, ses mains venant englober le dessus de son crâne, minuscule entre les dix longs doigts.

Il pousse encore son bassin contre l'arrière de ses cuisses levées, imprimant davantage la profondeur de son baiser qui est finalement plus doux que tous les précédents réunis.

.

.

Rosita a renoncé.

Michonne, encore assise près de lui, le regarde, mais il sait qu'elle a pris sa décision. Inconsciemment, Daryl mordille sa lèvre inférieure en fixant encore la samouraï silencieuse.

"J'ai voulu voir ça de près, c'est vrai. Mais on est trop peu nombreux pour tenter quelque chose maintenant, en dehors du plan.

-C'est la famille aussi...

-Désolée...

La femme noire descend du camion.

Seule Tara reste avec lui. Ils ne se sont pas vraiment réconciliés. Mais elle s'est proposée immédiatement quand il a émis son idée. Il n'a pas pu la refouler, même avec leur discorde actuelle. Il n'en a pas les moyens. Et il a bien fait, maintenant que Rosita et Michonne se sont désistées. Daryl comprend le comportement de la brune. Il sait qu'elle tient à Emma au moins tout autant que lui. Il sait qu'elle fait ça pour leur amie en premier lieu et sans doute aussi un peu pour Gabriel, n'ayant rien à lui reprocher non plus, dans le fond. Il sait aussi qu'elle est de son avis quant à l'immobilisme dont fait preuve Rick sur la situation. Alors même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur tout, même s'ils s'expriment surtout très mal l'un avec l'autre, ils ont le même but, parce que le même amour.

Il faut qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour le sauver. Qui le remportera, ça c'est une autre histoire. Mais maintenant, ils savent qu'ils doivent faire équipe.

Et puis Morgan et quelques autres, quelque part, proches, les couvrent. C'est une folie, il le sait, mais il ne peut plus patienter. Il ne se sent plus la force d'attendre Rick et son plan qu'il tarde à mettre en oeuvre. Même si l'attente et la patience font partie du plan. Le chasseur est à court.

Gabriel est à l'intérieur.

Emma est à l'intérieur.

Sa famille est à Alexandria. Mais son coeur, ses entrailles lui disent et répètent que la seule qu'il voit et veut pour son futur est prisonnière du Sanctuaire.

La voix de Morgan donne enfin son signal grésillant.

Daryl s'applique sur l'embrayage du camion.

Comme un subit rayon de soleil, Emma est là, dos à la route, les genoux dans la banquette du vieux pick-up, à fuir tout deux le Chupacabra. Il tourne la tête une seconde pour voir son regard orange et chaud, posé juste au dessus de lui, un sourire doux aux lèvres, son sourire à elle.

"Passe la seconde, l'entend-il lui dire de sa voix claire et apaisante.

Calmement, les pieds sur les pédales jouent méthodiquement et il passe la vitesse sans accoup.

Le camion parcourt, rapidement, sa trajectoire courbe avant de s'enfoncer facilement dans la foule de rôdeurs amassée. Le gros véhicule est stoppé dans son élan quand il défonce l'entrée nord du bâtiment, ouvrant une brèche béante aux rôdeurs qui s'y engouffrent docilement. Daryl est propulsé en avant, et dans un réflexe, il tend son bras droit le long du siège, comme pour retenir quelque chose, quelqu'un. Mais il est à nouveau tout seul dans l'habitacle vide. Son bras resté tendu n'a retenu aucun dos, aucune mèche de cheveux longs ne caresse sa peau tanée de soleil.

Avec un grognement marmonné, il descend de là comme une flèche pour ne pas se faire surprendre ni par les vigiles ni par les morts.

Il a poignardé le Sanctuaire, une plaie ouverte est faite dans la chair. En espérant que le prêtre et Emma ne soient pas atteints par la pointe de son acte.

Le chasseur s'éloigne de la zone en courant , sachant qu'il a joué tout seul sur ce coup, sans suivre les directives du shérif qui a pourtant dit avoir tout prévu, sauf son intervention prématurée. Rejoint par Tara qui court maintenant à côté de lui, il sait que les jeux sont faits et qu'il devra en assumer les conséquences.

Même si pour l'instant, il sait qu'il a bien fait.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Enfin un petit tête à tête sympathique... en espérant que tout continue à se passer aussi cordialement ?**

 **Merci de passer et de revenir, silencieusement mais régulièrement... Je vois** **le nombre des views qui grandit gentiment gentiment... alors rien que pour ça merci merci ❤**


	14. Chapter 14

_**08x08 - How it's gotta be**_

 _ **Commit - Patricia Rompke**_

 _ **Same Ol' - The Heavy**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment encore, un énorme fracas, lointain dans les viscères du bâtiment résonne jusqu'à eux. Emma se retient de l'envie de se dégager de son emprise. Elle est soudain persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle attaque de Rick. Daryl est venu la chercher. Cela ne peut être que ça.

Negan se redresse lentement, poussant comme un soupir las, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de crever la bulle de calme qu'ils ont réussi à installer juste pour eux deux.

A rester des minutes entières contre elle, là, à la fixer alors qu'elle ne dit rien, la regardant, il réalise ce qu'il a fait d'elle. Il l'a volontairement menée à la mort. Pour s'amuser. Encore. Parce qu'elle n'est pas une ressource, elle n'est que son défouloir. Et la mettre dans cet labyrinthe à souris n'a d'abord été que jouissif. Ponctuellement jouissif. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie ce qu'il pensait être ses tout derniers mots. Sa dernière volonté à lui.

Et elle l'a fait.

Sans esquiver cette fois.

Il fixe ses yeux orange sombre, bordés de ce noir qui semble enfin vouloir s'estomper un peu par petits endroits. Il la fixe pour entendre encore sa voix.

 _JE SUIS NEGAN._

Encore. _Encore._

 _ **Encore.**_

Et le pire, c'est qu'à la voir là, il en est, maintenant convaincu.

La règle est la règle, pour lui aussi. Ils disent les mots. Lui leur fait confiance. Elle a dit les mots... sachant sa vie parvenue à sa fin.

Il la croit. Il lui fait confiance. Pas d'exception.

Camouflant à la perfection son inquiétude et sa curiosité de ce nouveau capharnaüm, il prend encore le temps de lui présenter sa main pour qu'elle se mette debout, au pied du lit. Elle obéit sans protester. Soulagée qu'il n'ait finalement rien entrepris.

"Puisque tu sembles si déterminée, montre moi ta nouvelle carte de guerrière...toujours calme, mais n'ignorant pas le chaos qu'ils risquent de trouver au dehors de cette pièce épargnée.

Emma se dirige lentement vers la porte de la chambre, sans oser l'ouvrir elle-même.

Negan glisse deux Desert Eagle dans son dos, qu'il camoufle de sa veste noire enfilée d'un mouvement ample, puis il récupère Lucille laissée au sol avant d'ouvrir et de pousser doucement Emma en dehors de la chambre.

Elle marque un temps d'hésitation sur le seuil. Elle a bien entendu le bruit mat des armes manipulées, le froissement épais du vêtement emblématique et le sifflement de l'air rapidement déplacé quand la batte s'est élevée pour se poser sur l'épaule haute et large de son propriétaire, qui approche par grandes enjambées dans son dos.

Ils entendent surtout les premiers coups de feu au loin. Les premiers cris de terreur bien plus proches.

Ce sont ses amis.

Le chasseur la cherche.

"Aller ma Squaw... C'est toi qui vas nous sortir de là... posant sa grande main contre son petit dos, la voix toujours si grave, calme et chaude.

Elle compare sa préparation à la sienne, rapide mais redoutable, avec son dénuement à elle, vêtue d'une simple robe, les jambes, les bras et même les pieds nus, totalement désarmée, s'avançant dans les méandres jaunes et semi obscures du ventre du monstre.

La première comme le bouclier dérisoire et vulnérable du second.

Negan la pousse avec de moins en moins de ménagement, accélérant son pas, mesurant de plus en plus les bruits d'une attaque certaine. Il la guide, la main sur sa clavicule, sans un mot de prononcé. elle n'entend que sa respiration qui se fait de plus en plus courte et de plus en plus bruyante, inquiète, enragée.

Il finit par l'immobiliser avant d'ouvrir une porte, semblable à toutes les autres, qui ouvre pourtant sur une salle différente, grande, lumineuse et meublée d'une seule grande table et de plusieurs chaises. Déserte.

"On va rester là... ils vont savoir venir... entre l'homme et la femme devant lui, avant de refermer la porte précipitamment.

"Vous êtes attaqués, Negan ! ose Emma, allant dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Je sais ça ! râle-t-il. C'est pas une putain d'fée clochette agaçante qui va me faire comprendre une guerre !

\- Et tu ne vas pas voir ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Simon est là pour ça ! Dwight et ton Génie sont là pour ça ! Ils savent qu'ils doivent me faire un rapport ! Ils ne vont pas tarder...

Faisant le tour de la table, il prend place sur une des chaises face à la porte, levant ses deux pieds sur la table, posant Lucille au creux de son épaule. Le silence qu'il impose entre eux semble surtout lui permettre de retrouver son calme, en se contentant de fixer le panneau de la porte close.

Emma se tient derrière lui, dans le coin de la pièce à sa gauche. Elle fixe la tête brune qui ne la regarde plus, silencieuse. Il est aussi lâche que l'ingénieur. Il est prêt à les laisser tous mourir sans lever le petit doigt du moment qu'il reste à l'abri, malgré ses grandes phrases...

Elle lève les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre sur Eugene, fébrile, terrorisé et silencieux.

Voilà le meilleur de tous.

Eugene marchande, comme il peut, avec ses petits moyens qu'il perd à vue d'oeil devant le grand homme qui se joue de lui, tout en cherchant, creusant, triturant, irritant l'ingénieur, à la recherche d'une solution valable qu'il pourrait quand même lui proposer.

Emma n'avait osé évoquer sa capacité à fabriquer des balles. Elle comprend que c'est ce qu'il a déjà avancé auprès de Negan. Sans doute en échange de sa misérable survie. Elle ressent une intense pitié pour le plus jeune des deux. Mais chacun joue avec son propre jeu face au géant. Eugene évoque enfin un dernier atout, une ultime promesse... quand Dwight et les autres déboulent enfin dans la grande pièce.

Emma ne quitte pas Eugene des yeux qui semble toujours un cran plus nerveux que la minute d'avant. Cet homme est nourri d'anxiété et de terreur. C'est sa nature. Bien avant tout ce foutoir. Emma en est convaincue et sa pitié pour l'homme fait un pas en arrière. Son bonus promis se révèle être une sombre histoire d'interphone qui semble dérisoire aux yeux du Sauveur, avant qu'il ne sorte pour soit disant _se remettre au travail._..

Alors Emma fronce les sourcils, restant dans son coin, silencieuse et invisible, plissant les yeux à l'observation des hommes envahissant l'espace. Elle n'appartient décidément pas à cette partie du monde.

.

.

Les Sauveurs sont là. Les sbires de Negan sont tous là.

"Ca grouille de cadavres dehors ! ne peut s'empêcher de signaler Dean ne cachant plus rien de son inquiétude.

Emma tique. Ce ne peut être des rôdeurs puisque c'est Rick !

Ce ne peut être que Rick !

\- Du calme mes agneaux ! roucoule Negan en levant les bras, se voulant apaisant. Notre docteur Maboul va nous sortir de là. En attendant, on doit préparer notre riposte contre Rick Grimes et ses enfoirés de connards ! tonne le leader.

Les discussions, les ordres, les instructions émergent et fusent. Des plans se mettent en place.

Simon reste assis sur sa chaise, nonchalamment. Il écoute, il participe.

Mais son oeil revient toujours sur Emma qui reste debout, appuyée dans le coin de la pièce. Depuis qu'ils se sont aperçus, et malgré la tension de l'attaque, ils se regardent, se jaugent, sachant qu'ils ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre dans le collimateur du leader, tout occupé à trouver une solution.

Simon fait des mimiques, plisse les yeux, esquisse des sourires plus ou moins narquois, ou se pince les lèvres. Il sait que la petite brune ne regarde que lui et il ne doit rien laisser transparaître de son malaise vis à vis de sa présence.

Il n'a pu réfréner un réflexe de surprise en entrant dans la pièce, en la trouvant dans le dos de Negan, tel un sale petit cafard dégueulasse tapi dans l'ombre. Elle dégueule sans doute toutes ses saloperies au creux de l'oreille de _son_ leader.

Simon avait laissé le spectacle de la voie sans issue derrière lui, partant avant la fin, en connaissant l'issue forcément fatale pour la brune. Et il s'en était fait une joie sincère, mais visiblement un peu prématurée. Pour le coup, il était d'accord avec Negan, il retrouvait son ami de vingt ans, et cela lui avait réchauffé le coeur de le voir s'amuser de la sorte avec la femme de l'homme des bois.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme si c'était déjà pas assez la merde, il la trouve encore là, bordel ! Parmi eux, les hommes de main du Sauveur ! Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a donc fait pour parvenir à l'amadouer à ce point là ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait tout court pour qu'une telle petite merde puisse se sortir du trou à rat où elle était pourtant enfermée à double tour ?! Y avait aucune issue ! Il y avait veillé personnellement ! Cette fille est une sorcière, un esprit mauvais revenu juste pour lui, juste pour le faire tomber lui, c'est pas possible autrement !

Mais Simon se secoue, se redresse, il soupire, refusant de se laisser envahir par des idées tordues qui pourraient être dignes de l'autre allumé d'Eugene. Alors, pour se reconnecter à la réalité, il lance une opinion à la cantonade. Les hommes en tiennent compte en plus ! Alors qu'il n'écoute qu'à moitié.

Ce que le grand moustachu désire vraiment, c'est rentrer dans la tête de la Petite Souris qui le nargue dans son coin d'ombre, telle la sale teigne qu'elle est. C'est lui défoncer la gueule à coup de latte une bonne fois pour toutes, afin qu'elle cesse de baver toute la merde qu'elle a sur lui dans les oreilles de Negan.

Mais plus il la toise, plus il a l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle est indifférente.

Et si elle avait craché le morceau ?!

C'est ça. Pour en être là, c'est qu'elle a balancé ce qu'il lui a fait, sur un coup de tête. C'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs.

Il la regarde encore fixement, penchant la tête comme pour mieux voir le côté gauche de la tête de la femme qui vient juste de reporter son regard étrange sur lui. Il sourit à moitié, passant un peu de sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui signifier qu'il a aimé lui peler la tête comme une orange. Et qu'il en fantasme encore.

Mais Emma ne bronche pas, n'exprime rien.

Et ça le rend proprement dingue, tournant en boucle toute cette merde depuis maintenant des minutes entières.

Sale petite salope de merde.

.

"J'espère que tout est clair pour vous... conclut le grand homme qui fait le tour de la table.

Les hommes se lèvent tous ensemble, faisant crisser les pieds de chaises sur le sol.

Simon sursaute un peu, se redressant trop précipitamment pour se lever à son tour.

Negan se rapproche de ses hommes qui se tiennent tous groupés face à lui appuyé contre le plateau en bois. Emma s'est avancée aussi discrètement, profitant du mouvement général, comme pour faire partie de ce qui se prépare, pour tenter de gagner la sortie surtout.

"Ok, on va les entuber bien profond, ces fumiers ! s'exclame le leader en tapant une fois des mains pour motiver sa troupe.

Simon est un des premiers à s'éclipser, suivi de ses hommes habituels, et ne demande pas son reste. Il a eu sa dose. Faut maintenant qu'il parvienne à sortir son cul de tout ce merdier, lui et ses hommes.

Dwight hoche la tête en signe d' ses collègues se tiennent sur sa gauche et commencent à sortir derrière lui. Il continue de fixer Negan face à lui, qui a baissé la tête, regardant ses longues jambes étendues et croisées devant lui, comme si elles l'hypnotisaient, un pied sur l'autre, appuyé contre la table, les doigts crochetés à l'épaisseur du bois. Enfin silencieux.

Dwight se décide à pivoter sur sa droite, trouvant Emma, lui faisant face, appuyée sur le mur. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Conscient de la camoufler une seconde au grand homme maintenant dans son dos, Dwight fait un rapide signe de menton à la femme pour qu'elle sorte devant lui, alors qu'il est le dernier à quitter la pièce.

Il ne pourra pas libérer le prêtre mais il peut encore garder Emma vers lui. Elle sera son pass pour les Alexandriens, voire celle à mettre entre lui et le carreau d'arbalète que Daryl lui réserve. Immanquablement.

"Pas si vite, mes p'tits poussins... arrête l'homme en noir sans lever la tête.

Emma se tend encore en entendant la sommation de Negan, se figeant en fixant Dwight.

"T'en es encore à piquer les jouets de tes petits camarades Dwight Boy ? Rends moi ma polly pocket !

Il se penche en avant et attrape le poignet de la femme qu'il tire à lui avant de reprendre appui, les fesses contre la table. Il n'a même pas eu à bouger les semelles de ses bottes clouées au sol.

"Tu préféres les blonds pisseux maintenant, ma douce ?

Il l'attire contre lui, appuyant son dos contre son torse, passant ses longs bras autour des épaules nues, posant ses mains nouées sur l'abdomen de la femme maintenant reposée, droite, dans son étreinte.

"A moins que ce soit les gueules défoncées... souriant à Dwight en se penchant un pour venir frotter son menton piquant d'une barbe poivre et sel, contre la tempe gauche d'Emma.

-Je pensais juste prendre Emma dans mon groupe... commence Dwight

-Pour quoi faire ? levant un sourcil interrogateur, ne se départissant ni de son sourire ni de sa mâchoire contre la tête de la femme.

-... Je... Je ne sais pas... haussant les épaules. Elle peut nous être utile...

-... Tu as déjà Laura, et tous les autres... ! Ca va aller, non ? Même si je sais que ma jolie squaw est devenue balèze avec un flingue dans les mains, pas vrai ma douce... déposant un baiser rapide dans la courbe de son cou.

Emma entend le ton léger, voire même amusé de Negan dans son dos. Elle sent ses lèvres et son souffle chauds dans son cou. Mais elle comprend surtout la rage qui gronde, sous-jacente, menaçante, suite à la dernière attaque qu'il a perpétré contre Alexandria, y manquant la balle d'Emma de peu.

"Comme tu veux... capitule Dwight docilement, hochant la tête.

-Il les lui faut toutes à cette crapule ! plaisante encore Negan. Nan, t'auras pas celle-là... Désolé, ravalant son sourire d'un coup, toisant l'homme de son regard redevenu acéré.

Dwight fait demi tour, adressant un dernier oeil inexpressif à la femme prisonnière des bras de son chef de clan, avant de passer la porte qu'il referme derrière lui en silence.

.

"Je crois bien qu'il va falloir qu'on se sorte tout seuls de ce trou à rats, ma douce..

Cela fait déjà un moment que les hommes de Negan ont quitté leur réunion de crise. Et Eugène n'a évidemment pas daigné repointer le bout de son nez. Emma est restée calme et silencieuse en la seule compagnie du grand homme. Alors qu'elle ne veut que sortir de là, se manifester pour retrouver sa famille.

Mais celui ci perd enfin patience. Il ouvre alors la porte sur le couloir qui semble encore silencieux et désert de rôdeurs. Avançant d'abord sans bruit, ils ne tardent pas à entendre des pas peu discrets avancer précipitamment vers eux. Ils tombent nez à nez avec Eugène, seul et proprement terrorisé, rassuré et presqu'heureux de découvrir Emma, avant de blêmir encore un peu en découvrant Negan derrière elle. Il ne sait finalement pas si le couple va lui être bienveillant ou pas, bien conscient d'avoir beaucoup tardé à revenir pour leur proposer son issue de secours. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a encore aucune solution pour se sortir ne serait que lui, de cette boîte.

"Aller Génie de mes deux... avance... ne tarde pas à lui sommer le Sauveur, d'un geste sifflant de Lucille en direction de sa tête. Avance, droit devant..."

Eugene pivote sur lui-même, faisant encore tomber ses yeux de chien triste dans ceux d'Emma qui reste stoïque.

"Je revenais justement vous chercher ... commence-t-il nerveusement. Mais visiblement, l'usine est littéralement infestée d'infestés. Alors, j'essayais de...

-Ta gueule Docteur Maboul ! tonne Negan en dégainant un de ses eagle.

Emma sursaute en comprenant les mots d'Eugene et en voyant le bras noir se tendre juste au dessus de sa tête, l'arme dans la continuité de la main, le canon à quelques centimètres à peine, pile au milieu de l'arrière du crâne d'Eugène qui la devance.

"Avance Eugene... dit elle faiblement. Contente toi d'avancer... s'te plait...

-Ecoute ma douce, Génie... elle est ta conscience à partir de maintenant. Et franchement, elle a vraiment bon coeur, vue l'allure du Pinocch'...

Il garde Emma juste devant lui, camouflée entre leur deux statures plus grandes qu'elle.

Emma ne voit plus que le dos d'Eugene avancer lentement devant elle. Elle voit sa nervosité, ses poings le long de son corps, se serrer frénétiquement. elle ne distingue aucune arme dans son dos ni sous sa chemise, qu'elle pourrait lui soutirer. Il faut qu'elle gagne du temps. Et une arme. Au moins.

"Negan... Je vais avoir besoin de chaussures...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

-Je suis pieds nus et quand on va être dehors..

-Si on sort de ce merdier, tu veux dire..

-Il me faut des chaussures, je te dis. Je ne vais pas aller bien loin sinon...

-Tu fais chier, putain... Avance, on va bien tomber sur la piaule d'une fille... réfléchissant tout haut.

Au bout de quelques mètres à peine, Eugene ouvre une des portes sur une chambre.

"C'est celle de...

-Il connaît mieux ma baraque que moi ce type ! Tu vois que c'est un putain de génie !

Ils entrent rapidement dans la pièce qu'Eugene referme précipitamment.

"Aller, grouille toi de trouver ces putains de godasses... conseille Negan

Emma scanne rapidement la pièce du regard. Un portant tient dans un coin de la petite pièce. Des bottines hautes sont posées sagement à son pied. Mais elle bouge rapidement les cintres, avant.

"Hey ! Tu fais pas ton shopping bordel ! s'approche l'homme lui attrapant le poignet.

Emma le toise froidement.

"J'en ai pour une minute. Moins que le temps de te faire bouffer par un des morts dehors...

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle tire un linge du cintre qu'elle enfile rapidement sous sa jupe. Puis elle chausse les bottines en se contentant de rentrer les lacets qu'elle ne serre que sur le dessus du pied. Elle lève une dernière fois le bras vers un autre cintre, tout en déposant son regard orange sur le grand homme qui pince les lèvres sous la provocation.

"Tu me cherches ma douce...

-Même pas... enfilant un blouson perfecto un peu trop grand pour elle avec un sourire sans enthousiasme. Il va me falloir une arme... ajoute-t-elle en passant devant lui pour sortir, alors qu'Eugene ouvre la porte avec crainte et précaution.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?! avançant dans le couloir dans le même ordre initial. Attend une seconde, Doc... arrête-t-il l'homme instantanément alors qu'il baisse son regard brun sur la petite tête qui se retourne vers lui, le fixant de son oeil baigné de noir.

"Tu as une autre arme... donne la moi... s'il te plaît... articule la femme, ferme, ne cillant pas.

-Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu vas pas m'en foutre une entre les deux yeux ? sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-La cour... j'aurais pu te planter le couteau quand tu me l'as donné... Et tu as raison...

-J'adooore quand tu dis ça, mon amour ! rugit-il de plaisir amusé. Tous ces connards devraient me le dire tous les jours ! Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour ça aussi d'ailleurs...

-Je ne peux pas tuer ce que j'aime... continue à réciter Emma.

-Oooh mon coeur... C'est tellement meilleur dans ta bouche... se penchant pour lui embrasser le haut de la lèvre, gourmand.

-File moi ton arme répète-t-elle plus bas, le fixant alors qu'il se redresse. Et je passe devant Eugene...

-Pourquoi le protéger, lui ? piqué de jalousie, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est mortifié et même pas armé ! Il ne te sert proprement à rien...

-Si... il sert de bouclier... et de bonne taille qui plus est... se moque ouvertement le grand maigre.

-Negan... s'il te plaît...Tu vois bien qu'il est mort de trouille... Il n'a rien à faire dans les couloirs... Il ne te sert à rien ici...

-Je te remercie pour ta franchise Emma mais ne trouves tu pas... intervient platement le jeune homme.

-Putain mais qu'est ce que t'as bouffé ma douce ?! pouffe Negan.

-Rien de comestible... justement... Laisse moi passer devant... Il est bon à rien, je te promets... Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas t'en rendre encore compte ?! levant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Ton homme des bois et ton shérif sont bien les premiers à oser nous attaquer sur notre territoire, je te ferais remarquer ma chérie... se moque-t-il d'elle, comme une évidence.

-Mets le dans un labo, tout au plus... Il te bricolera une énergie nouvelle avec de la pisse de rat et des cacahuètes, une bombe atomique, ou peut être même un vaccin... Mais ne le met sûrement pas en première ligne avec un flingue... il est capable de se fusiller lui-même... secouant la tête.

-Putain, qu'est ce que j't'adore ! éclate-t-il de rire en crochetant son bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

-Je crois ressentir une grande dose de moquerie dans vos propos à mon sujet.

-Ta gueule Eugène ! assène le couple du même ton.

* * *

 **Merci merci de venir faire un petit tour dans mes coins sombres ?**

 **On arrive au bout du chemin mine de rien.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_8x08 - How it's gotta be_**

 ** _Mine - Kimberose_**

 ** _Bad Liar - Selena Gomez_**

* * *

Negan fixe la femme, les yeux ronds de ravissement, retenant un sourire enjoué de leur réflexe et de leur complicité indéniables.

"Alors file moi ce flingue plutôt... tendant la main vers le grand homme, ne se départissant pas de son sérieux et de sa détermination.

-Mon amour... hésitant encore.

-De quoi t'as peur ? Que je le retourne contre toi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es bien plus rapide que moi et tu le sais parfaitement...

\- Tu es aussi bien plus maligne que tu veux le montrer ma douce... lui offrant un sourire doux mais pas dupe.

\- Je t'aurais déjà planté, dans la cour, si j'avais vraiment voulu... non ?

\- ... C'est peut être vrai... repensant à la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mise il y a quelques heures et qu'il savait pourtant inextricable dès le départ.

\- Et je ne l'ai évidemment pas fait.

\- Parce que tu étais enfermée dehors sans doute ?

\- Personne ne le saura jamais maintenant... haussant les épaules, d'un air désinvolte. Tu en as deux...

-Dieu merci...

-... File moi un de tes _flingues_ et je t'ouvre la voie...

\- Ma douce, ma douce, ma douce... soupire Negan, voulant continuer à jouer avec son jouet, levant les yeux au ciel...

-Aller, m'oblige pas à te supplier... dit elle encore en s'approchant posant la paume de sa main contre son nombril, levant ses yeux oranges vers son regard perché... Le p'tit est juste à côté... souffle-t-elle.

-Putain...! pouffe-t-il encore, mais t'es tordante en vrai !... Bon, c'est bon... Le voilà... mais tu passes devant et t'oublies surtout pas que moi je tiens le Génie dans la mire du mien... ça marche ?

-No problemo... lui prenant la grosse crosse noire des doigts lui offrant un clin d'oeil en faisant claquer sa langue. Eugene, sois sage mon pote... Il est pas facile... passant devant l'homme aux épaules de plus en plus voûtées.

Elle jette un dernier regard à Eugene en passant devant lui, qui grimace comme un enfant, prêt à éclater en sanglots. Comme un Eugene Porter en somme.

.

.

Emma passe devant les deux hommes, les gardant néanmoins proches de ses talons, tendant les deux bras devant elle, tenant l'arme noire entre ses deux paumes serrées.

"Elle est pas bandante ma nana, franchement ? souffle Negan, follement amusé en se penchant à l'oreille d'Eugene devant lui qui sursaute à ses mots.

Elle s'oblige en silence à reprendre une respiration plus régulière, se concentrant sur le champ de vision pas plus large que le couloir sombre qui s'ouvre jusqu'à l'angle à quelques mètres.

Elle entend, avant de se le formuler, le bruit de pas, encore discret, qui semblent glisser au sol. Elle monte encore un degré dans sa vigilance, s'attendant à voir surgir qui que ce soit à l'angle du mur. Une tête de profil apparaît avant même le reste du corps. L'inconnu n'a que le temps de tourner la tête vers eux, Emma n'a que celui de voir les yeux vitreux de la créature qui reprend comme goût à sa vie en apercevant les trois survivants.

Une vague de désespoir envahit le coeur d'Emma quand le regard vide du mort à quelques mètres seulement lui fait comprendre que, peut être, personne n'attaque le Sanctuaire.

Son doigt appuie sur la gâchette souple du beretta, sans plus réfléchir. Elle voit la tête propulsée en arrière, allant se cogner contre le mur opposé et le corps glisser au sol, le regard enfin mort, la fixant toujours

"PUTAIN EMMA ! crie Negan derrière elle. Mais t'as fait quoi ?! enthousiaste.

Emma reste plantée, ne réagissant pas à Eugene qui se colle tout entier contre elle, ne gérant pas son arrêt imprévu.

Negan les dépasse tous deux pour s'approcher du corps qui lui est inconnu.

"C'est pas un des miens... t'as plutôt du cul... la menace sourdant sous son admiration en se penchant en avant, s'appuyant d'une main sur la batte posée au sol.

Il se redresse pour se tourner encore vers la femme.

"Et tu l'as shooté en pleine tête... même pas besoin d'y revenir... Tu m'impressionnes vraiment ma Squaw ! hochant la tête en se cambrant, reposant Lucille sur son épaule de son geste souple. Allez, on continue, jolie guerrière... Elle déchire ma meuf, pas vrai Génie ? revenant vers eux.

Negan pousse Eugene devant lui, alors qu'Emma reprend sa lente avancée. Elle approche du corps assis contre le mur. Elle n'ose le regarder davantage. Elle a peur de le reconnaître. Mais ce n'est pas Aaron, ni Tara, ou Morgan, ou même Scott... personne de sa famille. Aucun de la Colline, elle l'aurait reconnu même si elle ne connaît pas tous les prénoms. Aucun est là.

Emma s'oblige à fixer une seconde le visage du mort face à elle. Il a déjà les yeux vitreux. Sentant la vérité dévaler son échine, elle réalise qu'elle n'a tué qu'un des rôdeurs qui s'amusent à déambuler dans les couloirs.

Elle comprend que son sentiment est le bon.

Personne ne viendra plus la chercher.

Jamais.

.

.

Le gros camion benne est là. La poignée de la portière est proprement inatteignable. Mais le long bras noir passe encore au-dessus de sa tête.

"Grimpe... somme la voix grave.

-J'peux peut être rester avec Eugène...

-Tu rêves ma douce ! Il serait capable de te remplir les neurones de la mélasse qu'il a déjà entre les oreilles... monte, j'te dis. Je ne te quitte plus. TU ne me quittes plus.

Emma pose un pied sur la marche haute sans trop savoir où prendre prise. Puis elle sent une main, gigantesque, lui couvrir les fesses, et la hisser vers le haut sans douceur.

"Comment tu fais pour être si minuscule de partout au point de ne rien pouvoir atteindre de toi-même ? se moque le géant.

Emma s'installe prêt de l'homme inconnu qui va conduire et qui lui jette un oeil noir comme la nuit qui est maintenant tombée. Negan prend place à sa droite.

"Tiens toi. Tu es à la place du mort : y a pas de ceinture et avec ton poids de mouche, j'ai pas envie de ne voir que tes p'tites godasses quand t'auras traversé le pare-brise.

Content de sa plaisanterie, il claque la portière et pousse un long sifflement en passant la tête par la fenêtre ouverte avant de faire un mouvement de moulinet avec le bras.

Le lourd bahut s'ébranle. Emma pose son pied droit sur le tableau de bord, la jambe presque totalement tendue, et refait son lacet qu'elle termine de nouer par plusieurs tours autour de sa cheville. Elle répète la même opération avec l'autre pied. Negan ne peut s'empêcher de poser son regard intéressé sur la jambe de la femme presque contre lui, dont la jupe est un peu relevée, dévoilant le leggins court qu'elle a pris le temps d'enfiler avant qu'ils ne sortent du Sanctuaire envahi de rôdeurs.

Emma repose son dos contre le siège en gardant son pied appuyé sur le rebord de plastique, ses yeux à son tour sur son voisin.

"Tu m'fais vraiment marrer toi, hein... la fixant aussi perplexe qu'admiratif.

Emma n'ouvre pas la bouche se contentant de lever un sourcil et un début de sourire.

Les phares du gros véhicule illuminent le portail de métal. Emma se tend imperceptiblement en revoyant l'entrée de son foyer. Alexandria a toujours été chez elle.

Negan descend rapidement du camion. Elle glisse sur la banquette mais ne tient pas compte du bras qu'il lui tend. Elle n'a pas pris celui de Daryl. Elle ne prendra sûrement pas le sien. Alors elle se retourne, lentement, pour descendre en marche arrière, à tâtons, cherchant la marche du bout du pied, hésitante, et sans aucune grâce. A demi pliée en deux, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à tout moment, elle sent un bras puissant passer autour de sa taille et la tirer en arrière soudainement. Son derrière se colle et glisse tout le long du corps mince du grand homme derrière elle, qui roucoule de plaisir à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche enfin le sol. Il la fait rapidement pivoter dans son étroite étreinte. Elle sent sa jupe retomber le long de ses jambes qui étaient indécemment découvertes.

"Tu es devenue une vraie guerrière ma douce... murmure-t-il en la poussant lentement contre la portière ouverte, la camouflant totalement. J'ai aucun doute la-dessus hein... Mais tu es aussi une vraie gamine pour tout le reste... pas vrai ?... Et putain, qu'est ce que j'aime ça... se penchant sur elle alors que sa main parcourt encore son dos, s'arrêtant sur la courbe de ses reins, ses doigts s'arrêtant sur la forme dure qu'il y trouve.

Elle le voit lever un sourcil surpris malgré la pénombre et porte sa main sur la sienne, dans son dos, enlaçant ses doigts glacés aux siens plus longs et bouillants.

"J'aime avoir une partie de toi avec moi... tout contre moi... susurre-t-elle encore.

-...mmmh... J'aime l'idée que tu éprouves enfin le besoin de moi, ma douce. Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais un jour... et nous y voila... J'espère que bientôt, tu ne te contenteras pas que de doudoux... venant frotter sa barbe contre sa tempe gauche, serrant encore un peu plus son bassin contre lui.

-Je peux le garder alors ? souffle-t-elle en tentant d'écarter les doigts de sa prise.

-Bien sûr ma squaw... s'écartant enfin, lui tenant le poignet pour l'attirer avec lui. De toutes manières, tu vas rester là, longeant rapidement la longueur du véhicule, la gardant dans sa trace. Regina, ici présente, tendant le bras vers la femme tatouée qui s'approche, va veiller sur toi, décrète-t-il.

-J'suis pas baby sitter... proteste un peu la femme.

-Héhé... rit Negan. Méfie toi bien de ma jolie squaw, Regina... Elle paie pas de mine, se tournant vers Emma pour la faire passer devant lui.

La lumière des phares des camions l'illumine à nouveau et Negan marque un temps, la détaillant sans gêne. Emma note aussi le regard plus sombre que la femme lui jette.

"Hey ! Mais j'avais pas vu ! Tes godasses sont rouges en fait ! et ton blouson... ! Mais ma douce est en fait une _mini Me_ , ma parole ! J'adooore... se rapprochant encore d'Emma, tout sourire.

Il se penche vers elle, agrippant sa mâchoire de sa main libre et colle sa bouche à la sienne, forçant encore sa langue énorme contre ses dents, l'obligeant à ouvrir la mâchoire pour la laisser entrer.

"Aller, j'ai un putain d'discours à faire... Sois sage ma douce... murmure-t-il en se redressant. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle Regina... tendant Lucille pour désigner la femme soldat, sans se départir de son sourire carnassier.

Negan tourne à l'angle du camion pour s'approcher du grand portail.

Emma va pour le suivre, mais Regina la retient sans douceur par l'épaule.

"Tu bouges pas d'là ma vieille... la stoppant au coin du camion, restant toutes deux dans la pénombre de celui-ci.

Emma tourne la tête vers la femme qui la dépasse de plusieurs centimètres. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce regard là est plein de jalousie.

Mais elle tourne à nouveau la tête quand elle entend les coups que Negan porte sur le portail, qui résonnent dans tout l'espace alentour, écoutant ses mots provocateurs. Subjuguée, mais redoutant aussi le pire.

". _..Trève de conneries de bouseux... vous avez perdu... on a gagné... Vous avez trois minutes..._ "

Et son sifflement qui lui emplit les oreilles, et qui lui hérisse l'échine.

La main de la femme toujours sur son épaule pèse une tonne.

.

.

 _"Je veux des excuses... composez un poème ou une chanson... J'adore ces conneries...!"_

Daryl se tient avec Michonne, Rosita et d'autres dans la rue, écoutant Carl énumérer leur plan encore une fois. Ce sifflement est intolérable il s'insinue dans sa tête, l'empêchant presque de rester concentré. Il n'en peut plus, il sent que son point de rupture se rapproche. Ces mots lui sortent de partout. Mais ils y sont.

Il le sait.

.

.

" _Il n'est pas là..."_

Emma se tend, fait un pas en avant, en identifiant immédiatement la voix de la personne qui a prononcé ces mots.

Mais Regina la retient toujours fermement. Elle n'est parvenue qu'à se décaler un peu pour voir le portail, là-bas, au delà de Negan qui se tient au pied de la muraille, tenant son micro comme un Clown Blanc.

Judith... Carl... Enid... les enfants d'Alexandria. Emma espère qu'ils ont tous fui, qu'ils ont mis Judith à l'abri...

Elle réalise aussi que tous les ouvriers qu'elle a croisé au Sanctuaire, tous ces gens sont comme eux, qu'ils ont une famille, des enfants, des bébés... ce bébé quelque part dans cet avant-poste... est-ce qu'il fait partie de ceux que Daryl lui a dit avoir _nettoyés_? Un frisson la secoue sans qu'elle ne puisse le camoufler à la femme dans son dos.

"Tue moi !"

Carl a crié... Negan s'est enfin tu. Emma a fait encore un pas, tirée en arrière par sa gardienne rageuse et obéissante. Elle n'est qu'impuissante, n'entendant que les mots de Carl lui meurtrir le coeur.

Un fracas énorme retentit dans les murs. Negan comprend qu'il vient de se faire gentiment entuber par le gamin d'Alexandria.

Alors d'un ton enragé il ordonne le feu.

Ses hommes tirent et des explosions suivent au delà des murs.

"Noon ! crie Emma se précipitant encore en avant.

.

.

Michonne, Rosita Tara et Daryl attendent au dehors d'Alexandria le groupe de Dwight qui ne tarde pas à les rattraper. Le plan fonctionne comme prévu. Jusque là. Mais le chasseur se demande si son attaque imprévue au Sanctuaire les a affaiblis en permettant aux Sauveurs d'évacuer alors que Rick avait tout fait pour les contenir au contraire, prisonniers de leur usine.

Rosita en est visiblement convaincue en tous cas.

Daryl doute.

Mais c'est fait et maintenant, va falloir assurer la suite.

.

.

Les camions de Negan défoncent le portail sans difficulté. Il expose son plan à ses hommes qui pénètrent dans l'enceinte déjà en feu.

Emma est poussée par Regina derrière elle.

"Avance... somme la femme.

-Pour quoi faire ?... Tu crois que je vais vous aider à détruire ma maison ? se retourne-t-elle en colère.

-Je crois rien du tout. Avance j'te dis. J'ai un boulot à faire en plus de te garder à l'oeil. Alors m'oblige pas à te cogner en prime pour te faire obéir...

Emma la fixe une seconde, glissant ses mains dans ses poches pour montrer à la fois son indifférence, mais aussi pour tenir son blouson en place, et ne pas dévoiler l'arme qu'elle a toujours dans le dos.

Docilement, elle se retourne encore et avance dans Alexandria déjà ravagée par les flammes.

Des fumigènes envahissent les rues, la visibilité est quasi nulle.

Les sauveurs avancent, prudemment.

Regina se met à courir pour rester avec ses hommes, obligeant Emma à suivre.

 _"A terre Petit !"_

Un homme juste devant elles, crie un ordre.

Un nouveau fumigène éclate. les hommes courent et le transpercent mais ne trouvent personne. Quelques secondes après, Emma est sur leur pas. Ses chaussures sur le bitume font un bruit à chacune de ses foulées. Le son est plus métallique, plus vide, quand elle pose un pied sur la bouche d'égout. Elle avance encore de quelques pas et ralentit. Regina est devant elle, lui tournant le dos, occupée à sa tâche première.

Prise d'une idée subite, Emma marque un temps, et pivote à moitié, regardant le sol discrètement. Elle fixe la grille de la bouche d'égout à cinquante centimètres d'elle. Elle n'ose se rapprocher, redoutant de trouver confirmation à son idée, ne voulant donner un quelconque indice à ses tortionnaires.

"Mon ange..." murmure-t-elle.

.

.

C'était chaud. Il a bien cru qu'il allait se faire choper. Mais finalement, ils n'ont pas vu la lourde plaque de fer se remettre toute seule en place. Il regarde les hommes de Negan passer au dessus de sa tête, bredouilles.

Le souffle court et bruyant, il ne peut décrocher son regard de l'issue au dessus de lui. Des hommes, des femmes, armés jusqu'aux dents continuent de passer dans la rue. Deux jambes blanches lui attirent davantage le regard quand elles passent sur la plaque, plus lentement. Il n'a perçu qu'une tenue noire, contrastant sur ces jambes nues, des mèches sombres et terriblement longues. L'image est fugace, pas très nette, mais saisissante. Comme si elle lui était familière, comme si son cerveau fatigué et survolté savait qu'il fallait ne voir que ça.

Inconsciemment, Carl retient sa respiration haletante une seconde. Et deux mots inaudibles lui parviennent, comme une voix venue de l'au-delà, surnaturelle.

 _"Mon ange..."_

Il fronce les sourcils. Un seul être sur cette terre ne l'appelle que comme ça. Et il n'est plus. Il le sait, même s'il n'a jamais osé le dire à son père et encore moins à Daryl. Jamais le dire à voix haute, même dans le noir complet. Il sait qu'Emma est maintenant perdue. Définitivement.

Alors entendre cette voix. Ces mots. _Ses_ mots.

Une inspiration lui soulève le corps. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il doit continuer...

Il s'élance alors dans l'égout, d'un pas à nouveau décidé, même si la douleur devient définitivement intolérable.

.

.

Daryl tient enfin Dwight en joue. Il n'a qu'à le shooter. Maintenant. Et il pourra passer à autre chose. Enfin.

Mais les mots de Dwight lui font lever sa menace. Il a retourné sa veste. Même si une nana s'est enfuie, Dwight a changé de camp. Tout le monde en a été témoin. Personne ne peut le nier. Même pas lui.

Daryl ne peut se retenir de lui poser la question qui le taraude depuis des heures :

"Comment sont-ils sortis ? Est ce que c'est d'ma faute ?

-Eugene... Eugene nous a fait sortir...

Rosita sent son coeur se serrer encore en entendant le nom de son ami, incrédule. Eugene est perdu pour elle. Il va falloir qu'elle parvienne à s'y faire.

Tara garde Dwight en joue. Daryl ne l'a pas buté. Et elle ignore encore ce qui la retient. Mais elle est incapable de baisser son arme contre la tête blonde.

Dwight parle, se défend, et les convainc.

Tara laisse Daryl récupérer sa veste sur le dos de l'homme, tandis que Rosita l'aide à se relever. Elle est encore bien charitable.

* * *

 **Plus qu'un chapitre mes petits rôdeurs... merci de venir et revenir par là chaque semaine, à votre rythme, à votre envie aussi.**

 **En espérant que tout ceci ne vous déçoit pas trop...**

 **Merci merci ! ❤**


	16. Chapter 16

_**8x08 - How**_ _ **it's**_ _ **gonna be**_

 _ **Your Time - Nick Murphy**_

 _ **Two weeks - FKA twigs**_

 _ **The story - Brandi Carlile**_

* * *

Regina marche devant, à trois pas à peine. Elle tient sa carabine contre elle, prête à déclencher une rafale meurtrière au premier qu'elle considère comme étant un Alexandrien.

Restant dans son sillon, Emma avance un peu plus lentement, volontairement, saisie aussi qu'elle est du spectacle déchirant qui éclate tout autour d'elle. Les Sauveurs ont tiré plusieurs coups de leur espèce de lance-grenades trafiqués mais bien trop efficaces, incendiant véhicules et bâtiments, les faisant littéralement imploser.

Emma ne sait définir si elle se sent en colère ou dévastée. Sans doute un peu des deux à la fois. La rage prend tour à tour le dessus, surtout quand la femme tatouée se retourne vers elle pour lui aboyer d'avancer.

Emma fait mine d'obtempérer, mais elle se contente de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son blouson trop grand pour elle, serrant les pans du vêtement autour de son corps. Elle ne réalise pas tout de suite ce que ses doigts trouvent dans l'une des poches qui se révèlent plus profondes qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Restant visiblement indifférente, continuant sa marche derrière l'un des lieutenants de Negan, elle explore du bout des doigts l'objet qu'elle vient de trouver. Elle ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un petit poing américain en métal. Elle s'amuse à glisser ses doigts dans l'arme de défense, fixant la tête aux cheveux courts ou rasés de la grande femme la devançant. Elle se sait largement plus petite de dix bons centimètres, et bien plus légère, mais Emma s'imagine la frapper, bénéficiant pleinement de l'effet de surprise.

 _"Vas-y, retourne toi encore une fois._.. murmure sa voix à son oreille.

Mais Regina ne se retourne pas. Au lieu de ça, une nouvelle et énorme explosion fait sauter l'église d'Alexandria derrière elles. Emma n'a que le réflexe de se courber, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles, le poing droit toujours crispé autour de l'arme cachée par ses mèches volant autour de sa tête, soulevés par le souffle de l'explosion pourtant à plusieurs dixaines de mètres. Le petit groupe de Sauveurs qui l'escorte, lui, pique un sprint affolé droit devant, disparaissant dans les fumées ambiantes.

Quand la femme se redresse, ouvrant les yeux, elle est plantée au milieu d'une rue déserte. A priori seule.

.

.

Il se redresse de sa chute, et court, sans s'arrêter, partant sur sa droite n'ayant pas pris une seule seconde pour même voir le grand homme dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre brisée.

Le shérif court sans compter, avant de ralentir un peu, à nouveau sur la grande rue, hors de portée, se retournant à demi afin de s'assurer que Negan ne s'est pas lancé à sa poursuite. Dans la pénombre et la brume environnantes, laissée par les multiples fumigènes, il ne distingue qu'une ombre, une toute petite silhouette, à peine définie, un peu au delà de la maison 101.

Il ralentit encore une seconde supplémentaire, intrigué. Est-ce un des Sauveurs ? La tenue entière est sombre, seules les jambes minces sont blafardes et surprenantes dans cette étrange physionomie. La créature ne semble pas réagir, avançant à peine, bien droite pourtant.

"Un rôdeur..." statue Rick, avant de reprendre son chemin, accélérant encore sa foulée, s'éloignant définitivement de la maison 101.

Il a préféré fuir plutôt que d'y retourner. Même s'il est convaincu que Negan ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite, en ayant eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises, Rick a préféré fuir. Pour retrouver sa famille. Comme prévu.

Il découvre Michonne, qui s'acharne sur un homme. Reprenant ses esprits, elle le guide vers les autres qu'ils retrouvent dans les égouts.

Tout le monde est là. Même Dwight. Et puis Daryl, qui tient Judith contre lui. Judith. Saine et sauve.

Un homme se tient sur un lit de camp, comme s'il était installé là depuis des jours. Rick le fixe, incrédule, mais il trouve vite Carl, assis par terre, pâle, bien trop pâle dans le halo de lumière qui lui tombe par dessus.

"Et voilà, c'est arrivé..."

.

.

Le chasseur est vidé. Il a glissé contre la paroi ondulée de leur nouveau refuge, ne prêtant aucune attention aux immondices la recouvrant, ni à l'odeur écoeurante qui emplit l'égout qui les abrite depuis déjà un moment. Il sait que les Sauveurs arpentent encore les rues au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais il n'a pas de mal à se murer davantage dans son silence. Il n'a plus rien à dire. Il n'a plus rien à ressentir dans son monde qui se délite encore à vue d'oeil. Il n'a fait qu'écarter son bras en sentant la chaleur tiède du petit corps de Judith contre lui quand elle s'est approchée sans un mot. Cette enfant ne parlera sans doute jamais. Et ce n'est pas en assistant au déclin de son frère qu'elle pourra y parvenir davantage. Rien ne l'épargne et ils sont impuissants à la protéger. Il le sait aujourd'hui.

Alors il ne fait qu'écarter un peu son bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui, l'accueillant en silence, un seul et faible gémissement discret passe les lèvres de la toute petite fille quand elle pose son front au creux de l'épaule de l'homme.

Daryl entend de nouveaux pas approcher lentement dans l'eau somâtre qui inonde le sol boueux. Ils ralentissent à sa hauteur, mais il n'a pas l'énergie de relever la tête... Les essouflements qu'il perçoit lui font reconnaître Rick et Michonne juste derrière. Il ne peut pas les accueillir et encore moins les préparer à ce qui les attend, juste là, à quelques pas plus loin, dans le seul trou de lumière des parois ensevelies où ils se terrent tous.

Daryl ferme les yeux, resserrant son bras autour du petit corps tiède immobile contre lui. Judith semble avoir calmé son sanglot silencieux. La pauvre enfant comprend que la situation n'est pas encore vivable, que quelque chose de grave et de triste à pleurer se prépare pour eux tous.

Le chasseur refoule un sanglot sec alors qu'ils subissent tous le gémissement du père qui se répercute contre les entrailles d'Alexandria.

.

.

Regina a disparu dans la cohue depuis un moment maintenant. Emma déambule parmi les rues enfumées d'Alexandria qui flambe sous ses yeux. Elle arrive à l'embranchement de sa rue quand un grand bruit de bris de glace la fait sursauter.

Oubliant l'Eagle toujours accroché à sa ceinture, dans son dos, ses doigts ne serrent que le poing américain qui ne les quitte plus, tout au fond de sa poche.

Un homme surgit à travers la grande fenêtre de la maison 101 sur sa droite. D'une roulade arrière périlleuse, il se retrouve sur ses jambes, comme surpris de se retrouver dans le jardin de sa propre maison, parmi les débris de bois blanc de sa fenêtre détruite.

Emma s'est arrêtée en plein milieu de la rue, consciente d'être témoin d'une scène improbable dans sa ville qui rend les armes.

L'homme s'enfuit en courant, s'éloignant d'elle. Malgré la nuit et la brume, elle n'a aucun mal à reconnaitre la foulée si particulière de l'ancien shérif.

Dans une inspiration comme s'emplissant d'espoir, elle accélère son propre pas alors qu'il ralentit et se retourne vers elle, s'immobilisant, la fixant des secondes entières.

Mais Emma reste figée, n'osant plus ni avancer ni même ne serait-ce que faire un signe. Trop peur de le mettre en danger. Alors elle préfère le laisser repartir sans avoir rien fait, surtout qu'en tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle découvre l'ombre noire et gigantesque de Negan qui l'observe déjà à travers la fenêtre détruite de la maison 101.

Avec la lumière des flammes dorées qui dévorent la petite église, illuminant tout l'espace, Emma peut distinguer les pupilles luisante de l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle songe à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle songe à rejoindre Rick qui est déjà hors de sa vue. Mais ses pas ne la mènent que sur les marches de la 101, gravissant lentement le perron.

Negan passe la porte, s'approchant d'elle. Il a le visage fermé, le regard plus noir que jamais. Elle passe à sa hauteur et entre dans la maison. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux deux.

.

.

Negan est fou de rage.

Rick était dans la lignée de Lucille. Il était à deux doigts d'en finir avec ce connard de petit flic. Et, ne se l'expliquant pas encore tout à fait, il n'a pas pu, n'est pas parvenu à rassasier sa Lucille chérie.

Et ce putain d'enfoiré en a profité pour se barrer comme la petite salope qu'il est !

A nouveau seul dans cette maison, il a ensuite reconnu Emma, avançant lentement dans la rue, de profil, dans l'ombre, toute seule. Elle est ensuite restée immobile des secondes entières, regardant devant elle, sans bouger, plantée devant la maison, semblant ne même pas respirer. On aurait dit une de ces charognes, avec sa jupe déchirée, ses chaussures rouges un peu trop grandes et ses guiboles blanches et au bord du squeletisme.

Negan retrouve sa respiration, son coeur se calme à regarder la mini silhouette. Ses mèches longues courant sur son dos se soulèvent souplement de l'air chaud du feu alentour. Elle lui fait penser à un ange monté des enfers. Sa contemplation le calme instantanément. Cet ange sombre a ce pouvoir mystérieux sur lui. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, intrigué qu'il a été immédiatement en la voyant agenouillée devant lui, dans le cercle de lumière des bagnoles. Cette toute première position face à lui. Il a l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité. Qu'elle fait partie de sa vie depuis toujours. Puis elle se remet à marcher, le réveillant de sa fascination par la même occasion, s'approchant du perron comme une poupée mécanique. Venant d'elle-même à lui, elle a amené avec elle une nouvelle vague de calme, de quiétude, de silence, contre la haine hurlante qui bouillonne dans ses veines et ses oreilles sourdement, mais qui recule, déjà plus lointaine.

Il la regarde intensément maintenant passant tout près de lui, sans un mot, le fixant de ses yeux aussi oranges que l'air autour d'eux, la sclere aussi noire que son humeur, plus fascinants que jamais, avant d'entrer à son tour dans la maison dans son dos. Littéralement figé par sa présence, intolérablement hypnotisé par la petite femme indifférente, mais délicieusement assujettie.

Il s'assied, se laisse tomber, épuisé, sur la balancelle blanche du perron, fermant les yeux une seconde en s'appuyant en arrière sur le dossier, poussant un soupir lourd.

Une latte du plancher grince tout près de lui, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux dans une inspiration surprise.

Emma est là, sur sa gauche. Elle a allumé quelques lampes dans la maison, diffusant une lumière plus douce, dans son dos, la nimbant d'un halo pâle. Elle tient aussi quelque chose entre ses mains. Mais il n'en a rien à foutre. Il se redresse du dossier et l'attire à lui, posant ses deux mains autour de ses hanches pour la faire avancer face à lui. Il écarte ses longues jambes pour qu'elle vienne se tenir entre elles. Il lève les yeux vers elle toujours en silence.

Emma pose le grand bol et son contenu à côté de lui. Elle lui lève doucement le menton d'un doigt posé au bord de son visage barbu, éclairant la figure anguleuse et fatiguée de l'homme de la lumière de l'intérieur. Elle pose l'essuie-main humide et chaud délicatement sur sa pommette. Negan ne bronche pas, soupirant sans bruit. Il ne peut décrocher son regard de ce visage pâle et si proche de lui, la mine sérieuse et appliquée sur sa tâche.

Puis elle pose le linge sur le coin de sa bouche qui promet déjà un bel hématome.

"Pourquoi ?... articule-t-il enfin.

Elle se penche encore pour imbiber un coton d'un produit qu'il ne regarde pas, les yeux seulement rivés sur son visage fermé, avant qu'elle ne lui pose le coton encore sans prévenir sur la bouche.

Negan a un mouvement de recul.

"Ca pique ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix toujours granuleuse mais un poil plus aigue.

Emma secoue la tête doucement. Est-ce un début de sourire qu'il lui voit au coin des lèvres ?

"Dégage ça... en poussant sa main tenant le coton plein de désinfectant sans douceur.

Emma va pour s'écarter mais il l'enserre de ses deux bras, comme pour se contredire, qu'il entoure rapidement sous ses fesses pour la tenir toujours contre lui, encore plus près.

Sans plus réfléchir, l'homme enfouit son visage contre le tissu de la robe lui faisant face, contre le ventre de la femme.

Elle écarte ses bras, n'ayant aucun réflexe naturel, aucune envie de lui rendre son étreinte.

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai tant besoin de toi... ?"

Emma relâche ses bras le long de son corps à ces mots marmonnés contre son ventre meurti et vidé. Ses yeux sont posés sur le dessus de la tête de l'homme qui la tient, froids.

Le bruit d'un mouvement dans la rue leur fait tourner la tête à tout deux vers la nouvelle venue qui avance d'un pas rapide jusqu'au pied du perron sans discrétion.

Emma lève une seconde le regard vers le ciel qui s'éclaircit déjà. Le jour se lève, blafard, enfumé. La brume habituelle occupe les rues dévastées et puantes d'une odeur pleine de carburant.

Ils sont restés immobiles un long moment, regardant la Terre tourner lentement autour du soleil, tout puissant, inlassablement de retour. Sans échanger un seul mot, un seul regard, ni même un seul geste, chacun plongé dans l'abîme de ses pensées inquiètes pour l'une, meurtrière pour l'autre.

Emma laisse son regard sur l'asphalte de la rue, sombre et écartelé par endroits. Une bouffée de vapeur attire ses yeux davantage, mouvante, renouvelée, comme un être vivant, reprenant son souffle, après une nuit inimaginable. Elle se souvient de ses cours, bien plus jeune, un peu surprise de penser à ces explications sans grand sens, vue la situation. Mais n'a pas l'énergie de se mobiliser, laissant flotter ses idées comme ses yeux. Elle se souvient que les tunnels du métro crachaient cette vapeur blanche, expulsant la chaleur de la Terre emmagasinée durant la journée, la différence avec la température du dehors créant de la condensation. Elle secoue la tête faiblement, esquissant un sourire triste à cette idée du passé bien inutile ici. Son sourire s'éteint quand sa voix intérieure s'exprime soudain plus clairement.

 _"Le phénomène marche aussi pour les égouts"_

La grille métallique sur laquelle elle a posé le pied dans la nuit, lui revient aussi dans l'instant.

Alexandria n'a pas de métro.

Mais Alexandria a des égouts. Forcément.

Chauds, visiblement, qui plus est.

Toujours debout, entre les jambes du mégalo qui la tient étroitement contre lui, le regard toujours tourné sur la route, Emma pose une main crispée sur l'épaule de cuir de l'homme, par pur réflexe. Cela fait sursauter légèrement l'homme qui sort de son propre cercle de pensées.

.

.

Negan tient la femme contre lui. Comme naturellement, comme une évidence, comme un besoin qu'il éprouverait depuis longtemps sans s'en être vraiment aperçu. Jusque maintenant.

Maintenant, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus la laisser s'éloigner, ne plus pouvoir la lâcher.

Sa joue rugueuse contre le tissu sombre de son ventre l'emplit d'une sensation étrangère. Du moins une sensation qu'il avait oubliée depuis des années. Il bouge lentement, venant poser son front contre le ventre de la femme dans un soupir inaudible. Ses yeux bruns se posent au sol, sur les souliers rouges de la femme contre lui. Ils lui paraissent si petits. les jambes blanches dans le prolongement sont si fines, si maigres, qu'il est soudain saisi à l'idée de ne tenir là qu'une enfant, une toute petite fille. Et un frisson le secoue. Son étreinte lui semble déplacée soudain. Ce n'est pas Lucille qu'il tient là. Lucille n'est plus. Serait-ce _sa_ fille ? Il n'y a jamais eu de fille, jamais même eu l'espoir d'un enfant entre eux. Alors quoi ? Le calme que sa femme lui insufflait. L'apaisement que son amour pour elle lui faisait ressentir invariablement. C'est ça. Emma a ce pouvoir sur lui, mais incapable de se l'expliquer vraiment. Elle amène avec elle cette vague de silence et de calme à chaque regard qu'il pose sur elle. A chaque éclair orange, même sombre, qu'elle daigne lui adresser.

Voilà pourquoi il ne peut se défaire de cette créature qui lui tient les tripes depuis des semaines maintenant.  
Et puis aussi juste par plaisir de l'avoir encore enlevée à Daryl, de l'avoir soustraite à Rick. Indéniablement. Sa recherche même d'une simple sensation de plaisir le motive à tout, ces derniers temps.

Rien que sa rage contre Rick le nourrit pleinement. Mais lui faire mal par d'autres biais est tout aussi jouissif, voire davantage.

Negan sent soudain la petite main de la femme se poser sur son épaule, et serrer son blouson, son maillot, et presque pincer sa peau sous l'épaisseur, de ses doigts fins, sous la force de sa prise soudaine. Cette sensation lui arrache un sourire carnassier, le visage tourné vers le petit portail de la maison, réalisant encore une fois qu'elle se laissait faire, comme toujours et que là encore c'est elle qui se raccroche à lui, qui vient à lui. Elle finira par éprouver le même besoin de lui. Parce qu'elle lui appartient déjà, mais qu'elle l'ignore ou ne veut pas encore s'y résoudre.

Mais elle est à lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as perdu quelque chose, Regina ? lance l'homme, acerbe à la femme tatouée qu'il découvre à quelques mètres au pied du perron, la fixant entrain de regarder la brune, toujours calée entre ses jambes et ses bras.

.

.

Emma se sent encore transpercée par le regard assassin de la femme face à eux. Elle n'en a étrangement que faire. Elle n'attend que l'occasion de se libérer de l'étreinte du Sauveur contre elle. Elle est entrée dans la maison 101 sans trop y réfléchir sur le coup. C'était surtout pour ne pas rester à portée de main du grand homme. Elle n'a pu suivre Rick dans la rue. Elle n'a pas pris la décision assez vite, n'a pas eu assez de courage non plus, sous le regard perçant du Sauveur qui l'avait déjà attrapée. Alors elle est revenue vers lui, mais pas trop proche non plus. Elle s'est retrouvée dans la maison, le miroir de la sienne. Elle n'est jamais entrée dans celle-ci... que le jour de l'attaque des Wolves, où Carl lui a offert un cookie sortant du four, où Carol a surgi derrière elle, après qu'elle l'ait sauvée de l'inconnu qui avait voulu la poignarder dans le dos. Une autre vie. Une autre ère, si loin tout ça. Qu'en reste-t-il ?

Revenue à sa nouvelle réalité, Emma a fini par dénicher une boîte de premiers soins dans un des tiroirs, remerciant Carol intérieurement d'un sourire reconnaissant. Quand elle est ressortie avec de quoi nettoyer le visage de Negan, elle a manqué de se raviser en le voyant installé sur la balancelle. A la place de Daryl. Mais elle a pris sur elle et a été au bout de son idée... pour être finalement récompensée par l'aveu du grand brun. Alors elle attend simplement l'occasion. La peur viscérale de Negan s'est évaporée. Elle sait qu'il lui suffit de rester juste patiente. Il va bien finir par la lâcher, la laisser libre de ses mouvements, du moment qu'elle reste à proximité. Tout dépendra de la taille de la proximité, mais ça, ce sera encore pour après.

Parce que si Alexandria est effectivement vouée à disparaître aujourd'hui, alors peut être que la fin de son histoire à elle est vouée à se passer dans le ventre du monstre.

* * *

 **Voilaaaa c'est finiii...**

 **Du moins pour ma version de la 8A.**

 **Un peu tendue, un peu beaucoup... mais la vie d'Emma n'a jamais été vraiment ultra ensoleillée non plus, si ?!**

 **Et puis leur 8A s'est passée tellement ailleurs, tellement éparpillée aussi, que je voulais justement voir le camp le moins visité, le plus mystérieux de cette première partie. Tranquille, à faire notre petite affaire à l'ombre du Sanctuaire. Voilà qui est chose faite.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu sinon amusé.**

 **Merci pour** **votre lecture, votre** **avis, vous...**


	17. Chapter 17

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir suivi la publication de ce tome qui m'a été plus ou moins douloureux dans sa gestation.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez vous tous qui allez suivre dans les semaines, mois, années à venir... Même si la série originale tire à sa fin (oui, je fais mon chemin intellectuel sur cette voie là aussi, faut pas trop se leurrer...), j'espère que _nous,_ _**vous**_ continuerez à écrire et lire sur cet univers qui m'est cher depuis déjà des années.

Merci quoi...

Pour être vraiment complète, voici la playlist qui est partie un peu en live... mais bon ?

 _ **Apocalypse - Cigarettes after sex**_

 _ **Knots - Lisa Hannigan**_

 _ **Sorry - Nothing but thieves**_

 _ **The waves have come - Chelsea Wolf**_

 _ **I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys**_

 _ **Your Song - Ellie Gould**_

 _ **Rubber and soul - Ane brun**_

 _ **Go out war - Nothing more**_

 _ **Alive in new light - IAMX**_

 _ **About the trauma drum - Lyre le temps -**_

 _ **The darkest side - The middle east**_

 _ **Easy street - The collapsable hearts club**_

 _ **For Emma - Bon Iver**_

 _ **If only - Fink**_

 _ **Only human - Cold showers**_

 _ **Ex's and Oh's - Elle King**_

 _ **Commit - Patricia Rompke**_

 _ **Same Ol' - The Heavy**_

 _ **Mine - Kimberose**_

 _ **Bad Liar - Selena Gomez**_

 _ **Your Time - Nick Murphy**_

 _ **Two weeks - FKA twigs**_

 _ **The story - Brandi Carlile**_

Dans sa globalité, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, mine de rien... même si elle m'a donné du fil à retordre à partir de ce tome et que j'ai le sentiment persistant de rendre un travail de moins en moins satisfaisant à mes yeux... (c'est que je progresse ou que je ne dors du moins pas sur mes lauriers, peut être ?)

Un des pouvoirs des histoires, c'est de faire partie de nous.

Celle-ci fait partie de moi... comme une ou deux autres écrites dans d'autres univers... Mais surtout comme celles que vous m'offrez et que je savoure et apprécie pleinement.  
Merci à vous aussi pour ce partage aussi plaisant qu'enrichissant et follement amusant.

Ca sent fort le sapin là, non ?!

*Non D., ne chouine pas, s'te plaît...*

C'est vous les meilleur(e)s  
❤


End file.
